


If you like piña coladas

by jolgys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT of Angst, I'm sorry about everything, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Underage Drinking, a lot of silly misunderstandings, but it has a happy ending, pero no voy a tagearlos a todos, salen todos los del Fukurodani en realidad, y los del Nekoma y el Karasuno, y mucho teen drama me temo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolgys/pseuds/jolgys
Summary: En el cual Akaashi aprende tres lecciones inolvidables:1)	Los planes improvisados nunca salen bien.2)	No se debe juzgar un libro por su portada.3)	Hay una mínima posibilidad de que Kuroo Tetsurou no sea tan imbécil como pensaba.(O de cómo un puñado de idiotas del volleyball salen de fiesta por Miyagi y la noche acaba en desastre)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), pero no voy a nombrarlas para no hacer mucho spoiler
Comments: 50
Kudos: 44





	1. De cómo Akaashi se encuentra a sí mismo sentado en una discoteca de Sendai, y lo que acontece después

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto empezó como un one-shot, lo juro, pero ha ido creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en una monstruosidad. No me juzguéis.

Akaashi se preguntó, y no por primera vez aquella noche, qué demonios hacía en aquel sitio oscuro y abarrotado. Las discotecas no eran santo de su devoción. Detestaba las multitudes, y aquella música atronadora y repetitiva que tanto le gustaba a Bokuto retumbaba tan fuerte que ni siquiera era capaz de oír sus propios pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que antes de que acabara la noche habría conseguido un bonito dolor de cabeza.

La culpa había sido de Kenma, que por una vez no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Por lo que Akaashi había creído entender, la idea original había partido de aquellos zopencos del Karasuno. Kenma le había escrito a Hinata para contarle que el Nekoma había vencido al Nohebi y que, por tanto, se habían clasificado para representar a Tokio en el Torneo de Primavera, junto a la propia Academia Fukurodani.

Hinata, al parecer, se había vuelto loco de contento (Akaashi podía imaginárselo perfectamente dando saltos de emoción por todas partes) y le había dicho a Kenma que deberían verse para celebrarlo. Por lo que Tora había contado en el autobús, había sido a su amigo del Karasuno, el que tenía pinta de delincuente juvenil, al que se le había ocurrido la brillante idea: “¡Eh, Hinata! ¿Por qué no les dices a los del Nekoma que se vengan aquí a pasar el finde y así lo celebramos todos juntos?”.

A partir de ahí la cosa había ido escalando hasta convertirse en un despropósito de proporciones épicas. Kenma le había enseñado el mensaje a Kuroo, y entre él y Tora se habían encargado de convencer a todo el Nekoma de que aquello era un plan a prueba de bomba.

Y por supuesto, Kuroo se lo había contado a Bokuto. Akaashi encontraba a menudo irritante al capitán del Nekoma, y sentado allí, agobiado por el calor y la gente y con la música perforándole los tímpanos, no podía evitar sentir unas ganas locas de estrangularlo.

Bokuto había entrado a todo correr en el gimnasio antes de que empezara el entrenamiento del jueves por la tarde, chillando a grito pelado y más excitado que de costumbre.

\- ¡Tíos! ¡Eh, tíos, escuchadme! ¡Tenéis que oír esto!

Todos estaban ocupados estirando en silencio, de modo que no habría hecho ninguna falta emplear semejante volumen, pero podría decirse que aquel era el tono normal de Bokuto cuando tenía intención de anunciar algo.

El capitán derrapó al llegar hasta ellos y chocó bruscamente con Konoha, que salió disparado contra la pared del gimnasio.

\- ¡AY!

\- ¡Ups, lo siento, Konoha! Chicos, tenéis que escuchar esto, en serio – Bokuto daba pequeños saltitos en el sitio, incapaz de contenerse.

\- Te estamos escuchando, Bokuto-san – dijo Akaashi con calma. Intercambió una elocuente mirada con Yukie, que tenía cara de circunstancias, anticipándose a lo que sin duda era una nueva y absurda ocurrencia del as del equipo.

\- Vale – dijo Bokuto. Los ojos le brillaban más de lo habitual – Vale ¿estáis listos? – hizo una pausa para darle mayor dramatismo al asunto, sin desanimarse lo más mínimo por la falta de interés de sus compañeros - ¡Nos vamos a Miyagi! ¡El fin de semana!

Los miembros del equipo se miraron entre ellos. Ninguno parecía muy impresionado. Fue Komi el que se decidió a romper el silencio.

\- ¿Y qué se nos ha perdido en Miyagi, si puede saberse? – inquirió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Estás de broma, no? – Bokuto lo miró con incredulidad - ¿Tú que crees? Nos vamos con el Nekoma a ver a los del Karasuno. El sábado jugaremos a volley todo el día, después iremos de fiesta todos juntos por la noche y el domingo volveremos aquí ¡Es un plan perfecto!

Konoha lo miró enarcando las cejas, escéptico, al tiempo que se frotaba el hombro magullado.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que ir hasta Miyagi para hacer lo que hacemos siempre? ¿Jugar al volley y salir por ahí? ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo en Tokio?

\- ¡Oh, vamos! – el ánimo de Bokuto parecía haberse desinflado de golpe, como si de un globo pinchado se tratara. Incluso su cabello de punta parecía un poco aplastado, lo cual le daba un aspecto alicaído – La idea es celebrar juntos que todos hemos pasado a los Nacionales ¡No seáis aguafiestas, chicos!

\- No sé, Bokuto… - dijo Sarukui, dubitativo.

\- Yo no sé si a mis padres les parecerá buena idea – intervino Onaga con gesto de disculpa. A pesar de ser el más alto, era también el miembro más joven del equipo.

\- Si les dices que vas conmigo estoy seguro de que no tendrán ningún problema – repuso Bokuto con convicción.

\- Sí, estoy seguro de que los padres de Onaga no tendrán ningún inconveniente en que él vaya de fiesta por Miyagi con el tío más memo de Tokio como carabina – se burló Konoha con un resoplido que le levantó el flequillo - Es un plan perfecto. Un plan sin fisuras ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Bokuto se volvió bruscamente y abrió la boca para contestarle algo a Konoha, pero Akaashi se apresuró a intervenir.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estamos todos invitados a ese plan, Bokuto-san?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Bokuto se giró para mirarlo, con el desconcierto pintado en los ojos amarillos.

\- Me refiero a que quizá la intención del Karasuno era simplemente jugar un partido de práctica contra el Nekoma. Que Kuroo te haya invitado a ti no significa que…

\- ¡No, no, qué va! – exclamó Bokuto agitando la cabeza – Kuroo me lo ha dejado muy claro. Estamos todos invitados a ir, las chicas también. Los del Karasuno estarán encantados de tenernos allí. Al fin y al cabo, Tsukki es amigo mío, y seguro que Hinata también tiene ganas de vernos…

Akaashi contuvo una sonrisa, preguntándose qué opinaría Tsukishima de aquella afirmación.

\- ¿Y dónde vamos a alojarnos, Bokuto-san? – preguntó Kaori con cara de preocupación.

\- Aún no lo sé – Bokuto se rascó la nariz, pensativo – Creo que la idea original era que los del Nekoma se quedaran en las casas de los chicos del Karasuno, pero si somos muchos quizá podríamos ir a un hostal, o alquilar una casa o algo así…

\- ¡Oh, genial! – exclamó Konoha cruzándose de brazos – Otro campamento de entrenamiento exprés, con la diferencia de que este no estará supervisado por ningún adulto mínimamente responsable…

\- No necesitamos ningún adulto, me tenéis a mí – Bokuto hinchó el pecho con altanería, de tal manera que se asemejó más que nunca a un enorme pájaro pavoneándose – Y además… tenemos a Akaashi – añadió después, dirigiéndole una de aquellas sonrisas que hacían que a éste le temblaran las rodillas.

\- Va, yo me apunto – dijo Komi con entusiasmo. Ninguno se sorprendió. El líbero siempre era el primero en secundar los planes maestros de Bokuto, daba igual lo locos que fueran.

\- Yo también – dijo Saru con un suspiro – De perdidos al río.

\- ¡Bien! – Bokuto agitó el puño en el aire, triunfante - ¿Qué decís vosotras, chicas? ¿Washio, Onaga?

Washio asintió con el ceño fruncido, y Yukie y Kaori se encogieron de hombros también, no muy convencidas pero con pocas ganas de discutir. Bokuto se volvió entonces hacia Konoha, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Konoha? No querrás que la gente vaya diciendo por ahí que eres un aburrido ¿verdad?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y apartó a Bokuto de un empujón, pero resopló, dándose por vencido.

\- ¡Está bien! Pero si nos perdemos, o alguien acaba en el hospital, o sucede cualquier cosa horrible que sepas que no volveré a apuntarme jamás a ninguno de tus ridículos planes.

\- ¿Cuándo he provocado yo que alguien acabara en el hospital? – replicó Bokuto indignado.

\- ¿La semana pasada, quizás? Te recuerdo que a Komi tuvieron que darle puntos en una ceja cuando se cayó de aquel árbol enorme al que habíais decidido encaramaros…

\- No pasa nada, Bokuto-san. No me dolió apenas.

\- ¿Qué dices? Saru me dijo que berreabas como un crío pidiendo que te pusieran anestesia...

\- ¡No es cierto! Y ya me gustaría a mí ver cómo reaccionabas si te acercaran una aguja tan enorme a la cara…

Pero Bokuto ya no escuchaba. Se volvió hacia Akaashi despacio, y clavó en él sus ojos redondos, expectante.

\- ¿Qué dices tú, Akaashi? – inquirió con cautela, casi con timidez.

No era habitual en Bokuto preguntar las cosas de forma tan precavida, pero Akaashi sabía por qué lo hacía. Si él declaraba que le parecía una mala idea, todo el plan se iría al traste de inmediato. Akaashi no tenía muy claro el por qué, pero todos sus compañeros del Fukurodani parecían tener una fe ciega en su buen juicio. Konoha cerró la boca de inmediato y todos se volvieron a mirarlo, esperando su veredicto con gran atención. Después de dos años jugando en el equipo, aquello seguía pareciéndole sorprendente y un tanto apabullante. A Akaashi le costaba confiar en sí mismo algunas veces y no dejaba de resultarle desconcertante que sus compañeros valoraran de tal forma su criterio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que casi todos eran mayores que él.

Se concedió un momento para reflexionar al respecto. Lo cierto es que pasarse el fin de semana en otra prefectura para ir de fiesta con los del Nekoma y el Karasuno no hubiera sido nunca su primera elección. Lo que de verdad le apetecía era pasar un sábado tranquilo, ayudando a Bokuto con los deberes, y, quizá, dando un paseo o yendo con él al cine por la tarde. Después cada uno se iría a su casa, y Akaashi se tumbaría en su cama boca arriba, sonriendo al rememorar todos los momentos buenos del día hasta que el sueño acabara por vencerlo. Le parecía un plan perfecto. Era algo que ya se había convertido en su rutina del fin de semana y no le apetecía cambiarla por nada del mundo.

No es que no apreciara al resto del equipo. Sus compañeros eran los mejores amigos que uno podría desear, y siempre estaban ahí para apoyarle, tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. A Akaashi le gustaba de verdad pasar tiempo con ellos, pero a veces, tras tirarse todo el día en el colegio, primero en clase y después entrenando durante toda la tarde, sentía que no tenía ni un momento para dedicarse a sí mismo, ni un momento para relajarse y pensar sin que nadie le interrumpiera hablándole de voleibol.

Pero sobre todo, si había algo que había aprendido a valorar más que los pequeños momentos consigo mismo, eran los escasos ratos a solas con Bokuto. Atesoraba en su memoria cada minuto que pasaba con el capitán del equipo, ayudándole a estudiar inglés, levantando el balón para él, o simplemente holgazaneando tirados en el suelo de su habitación, mirando las ridículas películas de acción que Bokuto elegía y atiborrándose de palomitas.

Tener que ir a Miyagi y desperdiciar de aquel modo su precioso sábado con Bokuto le tocaba infinitamente las narices. No le apetecía compartir, sencillamente. Se preguntó si estaría siendo muy egoísta. Miró a Bokuto. Sus ojos de búho continuaban fijos en él, casi suplicantes. Se imaginó la cara de decepción que pondría si decía que no le apetecía ir, y aquello hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

\- De acuerdo – dijo en voz baja, dando un suspiro imperceptible – Vamos a Miyagi.

Cuando vio cómo se iluminaba el rostro de su amigo pensó por un segundo que había merecido la pena ceder. Solo tuvo un segundo, porque inmediatamente Bokuto se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a romperle las costillas.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Gracias, Akaashi! ¡Va a ser genial, os lo prometo!

Akaashi se separó de él a su pesar, y le dirigió una mirada severa.

\- Con una condición.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Lo que sea!

\- Quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles, y después yo me encargaré de organizarlo.

Y así había sido. Akaashi había llamado a Yaku, que era sin duda el miembro del Nekoma más fiable en estos casos, y los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que lo más sencillo sería alquilar una casita en las afueras de Sendai en la que pudieran alojarse todos juntos. Después, entre Yaku y Kai habían convencido al entrenador Nekomata de que les diera permiso para llevarse el minibús del colegio. Alisa, la hermana mayor de Lev, se había ofrecido a conducir, de modo que todo parecía encajar perfectamente.

La mañana del sábado casi todos los miembros del Nekoma y del Fukurodani habían partido hacia Miyagi entre las escandalosas carcajadas de algunos (Bokuto, Kuroo y Yamamoto, principalmente) y los gruñidos de aquellos que pretendían seguir durmiendo durante el viaje en autobús.

\- Es una pena que no hayan dejado venir a Onaga – comentó Bokuto, que bullía de excitación en su asiento, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla.

\- Sí – murmuró Akaashi, sentado a su lado – Pero la verdad es que no me extraña.

No podía culpar a los padres de Onaga. Aquel viaje improvisado, liderado por Kuroo y Bokuto, el par de alborotadores más temerarios que Akaashi había tenido el placer de conocer, tenía todas las papeletas para acabar en desastre. Si por separado ya suponían un peligro, los dos juntos eran como una bomba de relojería, una bomba que podía estallar en cualquier momento.

Cuando por fin se apearon del autobús, lo primero que distinguió Akaashi fue una pequeña bola de cabello anaranjado que se dirigía hacia ellos a todo correr.

\- ¡Kenmaaaaaaaa!

La bolita naranja se abalanzó sobre el colocador del Nekoma con entusiasmo, y los dos hubieran acabado en el suelo de no haber sido porque Kuroo los sujetó a tiempo.

\- ¡Oye, relájate un poco, renacuajo! – dijo, zarandeando a Hinata por el cuello de la chaqueta – Nos vas a dejar sin colocador justo antes de los Nacionales.

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey! – exclamó Bokuto a voces - ¡Tsukki, colega! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Es que no te alegras de vernos? ¡Ven aquí, hombre!

Tsukishima, que había intentado esconderse detrás del resto de sus compañeros (con muy poco éxito, dado que era el más alto de todos ellos), puso cara de circunstancias. Bokuto le palmeó la espalda con tal fuerza que sus gafas estuvieron a punto de salir volando por los aires. Él le echó una mirada asesina, pero Bokuto estaba muy ocupado riéndose a carcajadas y no se dio cuenta.

De modo que así habían pasado el día. Dividieron cada equipo en dos y habían jugado pequeños partidos de práctica, interrumpiéndose solo al mediodía para engullir el bento que las managers les llevaron.

Para cuando decidieron que era momento de parar, el sol se ponía ya en el horizonte y todo el gimnasio estaba bañado por una tenue luz anaranjada. Los del Karasuno habían regresado a sus respectivos hogares, y el Nekoma y el Fukurodani al completo se habían dirigido a su casa improvisada para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, con la promesa de verse más tarde en la discoteca propuesta por el amigo de Yamamoto.

Se habían encontrado todos en la puerta (Hinata había vuelto a abrazar a Kenma y a Inuoka como si llevaran años sin verse) y después se habían dispersado formando pequeños grupitos.

\- Vamos a dar una vuelta – había anunciado Konoha arreglándose el lacio flequillo con los dedos – Para… evaluar las posibilidades y eso.

\- ¿Las posibilidades de qué? Si tú nunca te comes una rosca – le había dicho Komi entre risas.

\- ¡Habla por ti, chaval! Eres tan canijo que las chicas ni siquiera te ven…

Los dos, aún discutiendo, se habían perdido entre la gente, seguidos por el resto de miembros del Fukurodani, pero Akaashi había permanecido fielmente junto a Bokuto, que, cómo no, había optado por quedarse con Kuroo. Los dos habían encontrado una mesa libre y se habían apoderado del pequeño sofá que la presidía, obligando a Tsukishima a sentarse entre ambos. Akaashi, Kenma, Yaku y Lev los habían seguido entre la multitud. Después Kuroo había decidido que necesitaban algo de beber, y se levantó para dirigirse a la barra acompañado por Yaku.

\- Por favor, que sea algo sin alcohol – había rogado Akaashi, y Kuroo había resoplado despectivamente.

\- Bokuto, tío, tu amigo es lo más soso que hay en este planeta – Akaashi lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él no se inmutó lo más mínimo - Y tú, Lev, mueve el culo y ven a ayudarnos.

\- Ignóralo – le dijo Kenma sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su teléfono – Si no le contestas termina por aburrirse.

De modo que allí estaba, sentado a una mesa baja en una discoteca de Sendai con Bokuto, Kenma y Tsukishima, mirando alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Se entretuvo estudiando a la gente que daba tumbos por el local. Era algo que se le daba bien: observaba en silencio y analizaba la escena en su cabeza, reparando en cada pequeño detalle.

En el otro extremo de la discoteca, Akaashi vislumbró a sus amigos del Fukurodani, que bailaban con gran entusiasmo, compitiendo en broma por la atención de Yukie y Kaori. Un poco más allá, Hinata, el amigo de Tsukki (Akaashi creía recordar que se llamaba Yamaguchi) y la manager bajita del Karasuno daban alegres saltitos de pajarillo, mientras Kageyama, el colocador, permanecía de pie a su lado, sujetando la copa entre las manos, aparentemente sin saber muy bien cómo debía comportarse. Akaashi sintió un ramalazo de simpatía hacia él. Se le veía tan incómodo allí parado que daba un poco de pena.

Bokuto, que no podía estarse quieto más de dos minutos seguidos sin explotar de aburrimiento, bullía inquieto en su asiento, girando la cabeza sin parar de manera muy similar a como lo haría un búho.

\- ¡Está genial este sitio! – exclamó, contemplando las luces que cambiaban de color en el techo - ¿Venís mucho por aquí?

\- Es la primera vez – repuso Tsukishima encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Después arrugó un poco el entrecejo – No me gustan las discotecas.

Akaashi le echó una ojeada de aprobación. Tsukki le caía bien. No hablaba mucho, y le daba la impresión de que también tenía problemas a la hora de socializar, pero era un tipo legal. Akaashi apreciaba sus comentarios sarcásticos, y que no tuviera miedo a decir lo que le pasaba por la mente.

\- ¡Eh, mira a ese tipo! – Bokuto señaló con el dedo hacia la barra - ¿No es esa vuestra manager? Parece que está intentando ligar con ella.

Bokuto soltó una risita tapándose la boca con la mano. Akaashi miró en la dirección que les indicaba y distinguió a la atractiva manager de tercero del Karasuno parada junto a la barra. Llevaba un vaso en la mano y no parecía tenerlas todas consigo. Un chaval rubio que llevaba una chaqueta amarilla se había interpuesto en su camino y no parecía dispuesto a dejarla avanzar. La chica tenía cara de querer que se la tragara la tierra.

Tsukki miró también hacia allí sin mostrar gran interés.

\- Ah, sí, ese es Terushima – dijo con tono aburrido – Es el capitán del Johzenji. Jugamos contra ellos una vez, en los partidos preliminares, y es un auténtico idiota.

\- Parece que la cosa se anima – dijo Bokuto, estirándose en su asiento para ver mejor – Esos tipos del Karasuno han ido a rescatarla ¿Crees que va a haber pelea?

Los dos amigos de Yamamoto, el de la cabeza rapada y el pequeñajo del pelo pincho, se habían acercado al tipo de la chaqueta amarilla y se movían a su alrededor como si fueran tiburones hambrientos rodeando a su presa. El chico, sin embargo, no se inmutó demasiado. Se reía burlonamente y no parecía dispuesto a apartarse.

\- No lo creo – negó Tsukishima con aire despectivo – Tanaka y Nishinoya ladran mucho y muy alto, pero no muerden. Son un par de blandengues, en realidad.

En aquel momento alguien se interpuso en su campo de visión. Kuroo, Lev y Yaku habían regresado. Cada uno llevaba una bandeja en los brazos absolutamente repleta de vasos.

\- ¡Ya era hora, tío! – exclamó Bokuto con alegría - ¡Habéis tardado muchísimo!

\- Lo bueno se hace esperar – Kuroo depositó con cuidado su bandeja sobre la mesa y se repantigó al otro lado de Tsukki.

\- ¿Me estáis diciendo de verdad que os han dejado comprar todo eso? – soltó Akaashi con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Ajá – Kuroo le guiñó un ojo a Akaashi con descaro – He hablado con la camarera y la he convencido de que teníamos mucha sed – esbozó una sonrisilla petulante – También me ha dado esto.

Bokuto saltó en su asiento para arrebatarle el papelito que llevaba en la mano, aplastando a Tsukishima en el intento, y silbó, lleno de admiración.

\- ¿Es su número de teléfono? ¡Tío, si acabamos de entrar! ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- Magnetismo animal – replicó Kuroo acentuando su sonrisa. Después empezó a repartir las bebidas – Hemos optado por vodka con limón, por recomendación de Lev. También tenemos ginebra y chupitos de tequila.

Akaashi frunció el entrecejo, pero Yaku le tendió un vaso con una sonrisa.

\- Este es para ti. Creo que te gustará, no se nota nada el alcohol.

Akaashi lo olisqueó con desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Piña colada. Es lo más suave que tenían.

\- También es lo más gay – añadió Kuroo burlonamente, y Akaashi sintió ganas de estamparle su copa en la cara. Notó como se ruborizaba, de modo que se miró los zapatos y esperó que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Yaku le dio un codazo a Kuroo y sonrió a Akaashi con aire de disculpa.

\- No le hagas ni caso. Se cree muy guay, pero ya veremos cuánto aguanta con el vodka.

\- Gracias, Yaku – murmuró Akaashi por lo bajo.

Lo cierto es que no tenía demasiada experiencia con el alcohol, y prefería que la cosa siguiera así por el momento. Lo más cerca que había estado de vivir una borrachera fue aquella vez que Bokuto había robado una botella de sake de la alacena de sus padres y la había llevado corriendo a casa de Akaashi escondida en la sudadera, como si transportara algo muy secreto.

Akaashi lo había dejado entrar, sorprendido por la actitud misteriosa de Bokuto y temiéndose lo peor. Su amigo había insistido en que aquello era una idea estupenda y que iba a molar un montón.

\- ¡Vamos, Akaashi! Cuando se lo contemos el lunes a Konoha se morirá de envidia.

Akaashi lo había dudado seriamente, pero al final había cedido solo con el fin de que Bokuto no siguiera calentándole la cabeza. Y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Bokuto había acabado vomitando en su cuarto de baño, mientras Akaashi le sujetaba la cabeza y rogaba porque sus padres no escucharan las salpicaduras. El propio Akaashi había acabado por sentirse bastante mareado, aunque Bokuto no había conseguido que se tomara más que un par de chupitos. Aquello estaba asqueroso, y no le había gustado en absoluto la sensación de dejar de ser enteramente dueño de sus acciones. Le había parecido más peligroso que estimulante, y no tenía ganas de revivir la situación. Especialmente cerca de Bokuto. Akaashi se odiaría así mismo después si acababa haciendo alguna tontería por no haber sabido mantener el control sobre su propio cuerpo o sus palabras.

Dio un sorbito a su piña colada con cautela, pero pronto comprobó que Yaku tenía razón. Sabía bien, y no le dio la impresión de que fuera a subírsele a la cabeza si se lo tomaba despacio.

\- Oh, no – murmuró Kenma de repente. Estaba mirando hacia la barra por el rabillo del ojo – Creo que Yamamoto va a ayudar a los del Karasuno.

Akaashi comprobó que Kenma tenía razón. Taketora se había acercado hasta sus amigos y se había unido a ellos en la misión de espantar al intruso. La cosa parecía haberse caldeado un poco. Los tres daban vueltas alrededor del chico de la chaqueta amarilla con gesto intimidante, sin dejar de increparle. Él ya no sonreía, sino que tenía las manos levantadas en ademán apaciguador, y la manager del Karasuno parecía no saber dónde meterse.

Yaku dio un respingo.

\- ¿Ese es Tora? No puedo creerlo ¿Es que no puede estar ni dos minutos seguidos sin meterse en problemas? – se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta allí, empujando a la gente al pasar.

Yaku agarró a Taketora de la oreja en el mismo instante en que Sugawara Koushi, de tercero del Karasuno, hacía lo propio con sus dos kouhais.

\- No quisiera estar en la piel de Tora ahora mismo – comentó Kuroo, divertido – Yaku es terrible cuando se enfada.

Siguieron contemplando durante un rato como los dos chicos de tercero dispersaban a sus respectivos compañeros de equipo y después pedían disculpas tanto al chico de amarillo como a Shimizu.

Kuroo pronto se aburrió de observar y decidió retar a Bokuto a un concurso de beber chupitos. Lev intentó que le dejaran participar, pero su capitán se negó en redondo, alegando que era tan flacucho que enseguida le subiría a la cabeza. Akaashi sospechaba que a Bokuto también acabaría afectándole para mal semejante cantidad de alcohol, pero prefirió no decir nada. Cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja Bokuto podía ponerse muy terco, y no le apetecía discutir.

Kenma estaba ocupado enseñándole a Tsukki cómo funcionaba su nuevo videojuego, de modo que Akaashi permaneció allí sentado por un instante, en silencio, simplemente escuchando las risas de Bokuto de fondo. Dio otro sorbo a su vaso y se permitió relajarse un tanto. Lo cierto era que, después de todo, aquello no era tan horrible como se había imaginado. Estaba rodeado por sus amigos, y por una vez sentía que no era el único encargado de mantener el rebaño bajo control, lo cual no dejaba de ser un alivio.

Ayudó a Bokuto en la narración de las jugadas más impresionantes de sus últimos partidos, se rio con los demás cuando Lev se tiró su copa por encima, e incluso estuvo de acuerdo con Kuroo cuando se dedicó a despotricar sobre el rastrero modo de juego de los del Nohebi. Empezó a vislumbrar la pequeña posibilidad de que quizá, solo quizá, aquel fin de semana acabara sin ninguna desgracia o pelea.

Bokuto estaba muy ocupado explicando con pelos y señales un remate especialmente complicado que había conseguido marcar en el partido contra la Academia Itachiyama. Ninguno estaba haciéndole mucho caso porque era la segunda vez que lo contaba y además la lengua empezaba a trabársele y resultaba complicado entenderle. Por eso todos miraron con interés a Tsukishima cuando éste se irguió de repente en el sofá con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – murmuró, con cara de incredulidad.

Akaashi siguió la dirección de su mirada. Al parecer, el tipo de la chaqueta amarilla volvía a la carga. Se había acercado hasta donde estaban bailando los de primero del Karasuno, y por un momento, Akaashi se figuró que estaba probando suerte con la chica rubia y menuda, la nueva manager del equipo, que a todas luces parecía una presa más fácil que Shimizu Kiyoko. Se sorprendió al comprobar que el chico del Johzenji parecía mucho más interesado por Yamaguchi. Fue directo a hablar con él, dando la espalda al resto de los de primero, que lo miraron perplejos. Yamaguchi se quedó congelado un momento por la sorpresa, pero luego empezó a contestarle, agachando la cabeza con su timidez habitual.

En un momento dado el chico de amarillo se echó a reír e hizo ademán de apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara. Akaashi no habría podido decir quién estaba más estupefacto: si el propio Yamaguchi, o Tsukishima, que contemplaba la escena con cara de haberse tragado un limón entero de golpe.

\- ¡Hala! – exclamó Bokuto. Soltó otra risita boba y le dio al bloqueador del Karasuno un codazo en las costillas – Eh, Tsukki, mira. El tipo ese de antes está intentándolo a saco con tu amigo el de las pecas.

Akaashi se asustó un poco. Jamás había visto el rostro de Tsukishima ensombrecerse de aquella manera. Para asombro de todos, se levantó de golpe del sofá (Lev se tiró otra vez su copa encima a causa del sobresalto) y se encaminó hacia allí a zancadas de sus largas piernas, sin decir una palabra más.

Todos los integrantes de la mesa se quedaron helados, y observaron con los ojos como platos como Tsukki se acercaba al chico de amarillo, le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro y después decía algo con cara de muy malas pulgas, mirándole desde arriba. El capitán del Johzenji reaccionó con Tsukki de manera muy distinta a como lo había hecho con Tanaka y Nishinoya: se hizo a un lado de inmediato, claramente intimidado, y se apresuró a regresar junto a sus amigos. A Akaashi no le extrañó. Lo cierto es que aquella expresión que había puesto Tsukishima al levantarse del sillón era realmente aterradora.

Cuando el tipo rubio se hubo marchado, Tsukishima agarró a Yamaguchi de la mano y se lo llevó de allí. Akaashi contempló la expresión confundida en el rostro pecoso del muchacho antes de que se perdieran entre la multitud. Era exactamente la misma que se les había quedado a ellos.

\- ¡Joder! – exclamó Kuroo con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¡Quién iba a decirlo! ¡Nuestro Tsukki tiene sentimientos, al fin y al cabo!

\- Menos mal – dijo Bokuto tranquilamente. Dio un sorbo a su copa. Si Akaashi no se equivocaba, en aquel momento iba ya por su tercer vodka con limón – Ya empezaba a preguntarme si no se trataría de un alienígena haciéndose pasar por un ser humano.

Akaashi no sabía si hablaba en broma o en serio, y prefería no preguntar.

\- He flipado – continuó Kuroo agitando la cabeza. Se le dibujó una lenta sonrisa en los labios – Un Tsukki poseído por los celos es sin duda lo más extraño que he visto en toda mi vida.

\- Yo vi una vez una rana con dos cabezas – repuso Bokuto. Estaba muy concentrado intentando meterse la pajita en la boca, pero no acababa de acertar – Eso sí que era extraño.

Akaashi lo miró enarcando una ceja. A lo mejor el alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle mella, después de todo.

\- Es muy fuerte – afirmó Lev, aún con cara de pasmo – No tenía ni idea de que a Tsukki le molaba su amigo…

\- ¿De verdad no sospechabais nada de nada? – intervino Kenma, y todos se giraron, sorprendidos. Los ojos del chico, que tanto recordaban a los de un gato, resplandecían en la oscuridad. Se encogió de hombros ante las miradas de interrogación de sus amigos – Siempre van juntos a todas partes...

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver – replicó Bokuto en voz más alta de la cuenta. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, de modo que su cabello blanco se agitó en el aire – Akaashi y yo también vamos juntos a todas partes y no quiere decir nada ¿a qué no, Akaashi?

Akaashi se atragantó con su piña colada. Kenma le dirigió una mirada de disculpa mientras Lev se dedicaba a darle gentiles palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Ya, bueno – dijo, retorciéndose las manos con cierto nerviosismo – No es solo eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Kuroo entrecerrando los ojos con interés.

\- Bueno… - Kenma volvió a encogerse de hombros. Agachó la cabeza, probablemente porque se sentía incómodo con las miradas de todos clavadas en él – A lo mejor es una tontería, pero Tsukki parece más relajado cuando está con Yamaguchi. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo. Es como… como si fuera más él mismo ¿sabéis?

Akaashi reflexionó al respecto. Creía entender a qué se refería Kenma y le pareció que podía estar en lo cierto.

\- Kenma – dijo solemnemente Kuroo, con el orgullo plasmado en los ojos – No sabes lo que me alegro de tenerte en mi equipo. Eres, sin lugar a dudas, el colocador más listo de todo Japón - Akaashi hizo una leve mueca involuntaria, y para su desgracia aquello no le pasó inadvertido a Kuroo – Sin acritud, Akaashi – añadió, regalándole su sonrisa más socarrona.

Él apretó la mandíbula, pero pronto se vio distraído por una nueva intervención de Bokuto.

\- ¡Jolines, Kenma! – exclamó, lleno de admiración – Si yo estuviera colado por alguien no querría acercarme a ti ni en pintura, porque te darías cuenta enseguida y sería súuuuuper embarazoso - volvió a reírse estúpidamente, y Akaashi se sintió de pronto como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.

Apartó la vista enseguida, rezando por no estar poniéndose muy rojo, pero tuvo tiempo de captar la mirada de preocupación que le dirigió Kenma. Se preguntó, lleno de angustia, si Bokuto no habría dicho algo sensato después de todo. El colocador del Nekoma era terriblemente observador, además de inteligente. No resultaba difícil imaginar que hubiera acabado por fijarse en la forma en la que Akaashi miraba a su capitán, por mucho que él tratara de disimularlo. Sintió náuseas solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que su secreto saliera a la luz. Si Bokuto llegaba a enterarse… Aunque quizá sus preocupaciones fueran infundadas. Lo cierto era que, si tenía que fiarse de alguien para que no lo delatara, Kenma era probablemente el candidato más indicado. Akaashi nunca había conocido a nadie tan discreto.

\- Bokuto, tío – replicó Kuroo, contemplando a su amigo borracho con cara de estar pasándoselo en grande – Si eso pasara no tendrías de que preocuparte, porque todo el mundo se daría cuenta al instante. No eres precisamente lo que uno llamaría sutil.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – exclamó Bokuto, indignado - ¡Yo soy muy sutil! ¡Soy la persona más sutil del mundo!

\- Más bien eres el más idiota del mundo.

Akaashi había dejado de escuchar. Estaba demasiado ocupado esforzándose por mantener una cara inexpresiva. Se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando la copa con tanta fuerza que se le habían puesto los nudillos blancos. Inspiró hondo, intentando serenarse, aún perfectamente consciente de los ojos felinos de Kenma clavados en él desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Por suerte para él, Bokuto tenía nula capacidad de mantener su atención fija durante mucho tiempo en nada que no fuera el voleibol. Aquel rasgo de su carácter solía ser algo bastante molesto con lo que lidiar, pero en aquel momento Akaashi lo consideró una bendición. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la conversación había derivado por otros derroteros completamente distintos y él suspiró con alivio. Kenma también había vuelto a dirigir su atención hacia su móvil.  
Permaneció sentado un rato más en silencio mientras Lev se dedicaba narrarles a Kuroo y a Bokuto sus últimas vacaciones en Rusia con todo lujo de detalles. Por lo poco que Akaashi se molestó en escuchar, parecía estar contándoles una historia ridícula relacionada con la mafia. Kuroo se reía a carcajadas, sin creerse una sola palabra, pero Bokuto asentía muy impresionado. Akaashi se dedicó a meditar, con cierto sabor amargo en la boca que no tenía nada que ver con el ron de su piña colada, acerca de los sucesos de la noche.

Dio un brinco cuando alguien le colocó una mano en la rodilla. Alzó la cabeza y vio a Bokuto, que se había dejado caer, tambaleándose, en la silla que Yaku había dejado vacía, justo al lado de la suya.

\- Hey – saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Akaashi enarcando las cejas, esforzándose por ignorar el cosquilleo que le producía el sentir la palma de Bokuto apoyada en su pierna.

\- No ocurre nada – Bokuto se encogió de hombros. Tenía la voz pastosa y parecía que le costaba un poco encontrar las palabras – Es que he estado mirándote desde allí y me ha parecido que estabas un poco triste.

Aaashi parpadeó, sobrecogido.

\- No estoy triste, Bokuto-san – dijo, y consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa vacilante – Solo estoy cansado. Ha sido un día largo.

\- No es esa la impresión que me ha dado – objetó Bokuto, ceñudo – Deberías pensar un poco menos y beber un poco más, Akaashi. A lo mejor te anima.

Bokuto le acercó su vaso a la cara, de tal forma que a punto estuvo de sacarle un ojo con la pajita. Akaashi le apartó la mano con delicadeza tras reponerse de la impresión.

\- Me temo que eso no arreglaría nada – repuso con voz queda. Le lanzó una mirada entre preocupada y divertida – Y me parece que tú deberías bajar un poco el ritmo, Bokuto-san, o mañana tendrás un dolor de cabeza horroroso.

\- Bobadas – Bokuto hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire, tal y como si espantara una mosca imaginaria – Estoy hecho de hierro, no se me ha subido ni una pizca. Podría jugar un partido ahora mismo y sería tan letal como de costumbre.

Akaashi sonrió, esta vez de verdad.

\- No se puede jugar al volley en una discoteca, Bokuto-san.

\- Ya me has entendido – Bokuto volvió a arrugar el entrecejo un instante, pero después le brindó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas - ¿Sabes lo que sí podemos hacer en una discoteca, Akaashi?

Akaashi tragó saliva. Le dio la impresión de que el mundo se detenía poco a poco a su alrededor. Bokuto estaba mirándolo fijamente, sin parpadear. Tenía los ojos ambarinos completamente vidriosos. Se había acercado un poco y Akaashi podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro. Era cálido, olía a vodka y le ponía muy, pero que muy nervioso. Negó con la cabeza.

\- No – balbuceó a duras penas - ¿qué… qué podemos hacer en una discoteca?

Bokuto se echó a reír, apartándose un poco. Akaashi respiró aliviado, aunque solo por un segundo.

\- Bailar, Akaashi ¿qué va a ser? Vamos, ven a bailar conmigo.

Se puso tenso de nuevo.

\- No, yo no… yo no bailo, Bokuto-san – consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

\- ¡No digas tonterías, Akaashi! Todo el mundo baila. Vamos. Tengo muchas ganas.

Akaashi volvió a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza, aferrándose con fuerza al asiento de su silla. Bokuto soltó un quejido quejumbroso, y después, para su horror, le pasó un brazo por el cuello y dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro, sin dejar de gimotear, tal y como hubiera hecho un niño pequeño.

Akaashi se quedó sin respiración. El pelo de punta de Bokuto le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, y era terriblemente consciente del calor que emanaba de aquel cuerpo enorme pegado al suyo. Las mejillas le ardían, y cuando Bokuto volvió a suplicar, esta vez susurrando cerca de su oreja, creyó que iba a morirse allí mismo.

\- Venga, Akaashi, hazlo por mí…

Se levantó de un salto, con tanta brusquedad que Bokuto se tambaleó en su silla.

\- Lo siento, yo… - se quedó parado por un instante, sin resuello, con los puños apretados y la cara tan roja como la sudadera de Kuroo – Voy al baño.

Salió pitando de allí, muerto de vergüenza, aunque aún tuvo tiempo de contemplar la expresión de los ojos de Bokuto. Parecía muy confundido y tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco dolido. Akaashi no se detuvo a comprobarlo. Aún pudo oír, mientras se alejaba, la voz sorprendida de Kuroo.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siendo sincera, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo son las discotecas en Japón, y me parece que allí la edad legal para beber es a partir de los 20, pero digamos que me he tomado una pequeña licencia artística por conveniencias del guión.  
> Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo se anima la cosa.


	2. De cómo los celos (y un tipo de amarillo) hacen acto de presencia

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

La respuesta de Bokuto, por suerte, se perdió en el tumulto de la discoteca. Akaashi caminó dando traspiés por aquel suelo pegajoso, con el corazón martilleándole en las sienes con tal fuerza que apenas oía la música de fondo. Al encaminarse por el abarrotado pasillo que llevaba a los baños chocó bruscamente con una pareja que estaba dándose el lote en una esquina. Los dos eran de tercero del Aoba Johsai. A Akaashi le sonaban sus caras, no sabía si de alguna competición pasada o de haberlos visto por la tele.

\- Mira por dónde vas, idiota – le espetó Oikawa Tooru, el capitán del Seijoh, antes de volver a centrar su atención en el musculoso as del equipo.

Akaashi murmuró una disculpa, coloradísimo, y trastabilló hasta llegar al baño de hombres. Todas las cabinas estaban ocupadas, de modo que se dirigió a uno de los lavabos y se aferró con ambas manos a la pila. Echó un temeroso vistazo al espejo y se estremeció al ver la imagen que se reflejaba en aquel cristal lleno de mugre. Con las mejillas encendidas, el cabello negro pegado a la frente por el sudor y la respiración agitada, tenía la misma pinta que hubiera tenido tras jugar un partido especialmente complicado. En un intento por deshacerse de aquel traicionero rubor, se echó agua fría por el cuello y permaneció unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y las manos mojadas cubriéndole el rostro. Trató de serenarse. De quitarle hierro al asunto. Bokuto no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, después de todo. Ya era una persona increíblemente afectuosa en su estado normal. No era raro que aquello se multiplicara por diez si estaba ebrio ¿o sí? El problema era que Akaashi no se veía capaz de aguantarlo. Era, simplemente, demasiado para él, al menos en aquellos momentos.

Un sonido de salpicaduras procedente del lavabo contiguo lo distrajo. Doblado sobre la pila había un muchacho de pelo oscuro vomitando todo el contenido de su estómago, que parecía consistir mayormente en una enorme cantidad de alcohol. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba a causa de las violentas sacudidas y Akaashi no pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por él. El chico tenía toda la pinta de ir a primer curso. Tres muchachos mayores le rodeaban, y uno de ellos le daba palmaditas en la espalda en señal de ánimo. Akaashi se sorprendió al reconocerlos. Eran alumnos del Shiratorizawa.

\- Vamos, vamos – decía el más alto, un chico larguirucho con ojos saltones y el pelo rojo completamente de punta – Échalo todo, colega. No dejes nada dentro.

\- Mira que te he dicho que era una idea horrible traer a Goshiki – dijo otro de ellos, un chaval de cabello rubio ceniza que tenía el entrecejo fruncido – Como Ushiwaka lo pille así se nos va a caer el pelo a todos…

\- No ha sido culpa de Tendou – intervino el tercero. Era delgado y no muy alto, y el lacio flequillo cobrizo le caía sobre los ojos, que contemplaban la escena con visible desagrado. Akaashi sabía que jugaba como colocador oficial a pesar de estar tan solo en segundo año, igual que él. De hecho, creía recordar que había reemplazado como titular al chico de tercero del pelo ceniciento, lo cual no dejaba de ser admirable y un tanto perturbador – He visto al cabeza de champiñón agarrando la botella a escondidas. No sé qué demonios pretendía, la verdad. Si no sabe beber es mejor que no… - se interrumpió de pronto, al notar que Akaashi estaba observándoles, y le dedicó una mirada fría - ¿Tienes algún problema?

Él dio un respingo y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, yo solo…

\- ¡Oye! – exclamó el del pelo rojo. Sus ojos, redondos y brillantes como dos canicas, se clavaron en Akaashi sin parpadear ni una sola vez. Él se removió, incómodo - ¡Yo te conozco! Estabas el año pasado en el Torneo Nacional ¿verdad?

\- Es el colocador del Fukurodani – informó con rostro serio el chico del cabello plateado.

\- Ya veo – repuso Tendou con una sonrisilla – Y dime…

\- Akaashi.

\- Dime, Akaashi-kun ¿sigues colocando la bola para ese palurdo de Bokuto Koutarou?

Akaashi se puso rígido.

\- Bokuto-san no es ningún…

\- Dicen que ha estado a un pelo de quedar entre los tres mejores rematadores de Japón – lo interrumpió Tendou, con la diversión pintada en los ojos – Es una verdadera lástima que no lo lograra, pero supongo que es difícil estar a la altura de Wakatoshi...

Akaashi no dijo nada. Se limitó a fruncir los labios y a apartar la vista, contrariado ¿De qué iban aquellos tíos? Le entraron muchas ganas de responder que al menos Bokuto había sido capaz de llegar a los Nacionales, pero se contuvo; prefería evitar la confrontación en la medida de lo posible.

\- Oh, míralo ¿no es adorable? – se burló el colocador del Shiratorizawa con una risita despectiva – No le gusta nada de nada que critiquen a su capitán…

\- Ya me gustaría verte a ti de vez en cuando mostrando el mismo respeto por tus senpais, Shirabu – replicó el del pelo rubio ceniza cruzándose de brazos.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas si en alguna ocasión mis palabras te han resultado ofensivas, Semi-san – repuso Shirabu con una reverencia, aunque su tono seguía siendo de todo menos humilde.

Semi frunció el ceño todavía más y abrió la boca para contestarle algo, pero en aquel momento el muchacho de primer curso se enderezó por fin, con las piernas aún visiblemente temblorosas.

\- Chicos… eh, chicos – balbuceó, tan pálido como los azulejos de porcelana de la pared – Creo… creo que ya me encuentro un poco mejor…

\- ¡Estupendo, Goshiki! – exclamó Tendou. Le palmeó de nuevo la espalda con entusiasmo, y el chaval volvió a tambalearse – Con un poco de suerte podrás caminar y no tendremos que arrastrarte a casa. Vámonos. Estoy empezando a sentirme fuera de lugar entre tantos colocadores – pasó al lado de Akaashi irguiéndose en toda su estatura y le regaló otra de sus inquietantes sonrisas – Adiós, buhito.

Semi no se dignó a mirarle, pero Shirabu le golpeó ligeramente en el hombro al pasar y le dirigió una última mueca desdeñosa.

Akaashi se quedó allí parado durante unos minutos, contemplando su sorprendido reflejo, hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería volver con sus amigos. Aquel encuentro con los alumnos del Shiratorizawa no le había resultado en absoluto agradable, pero al menos le había hecho olvidarse de la razón por la que se había escabullido de la mesa. Su respiración se había normalizado y sus mejillas volvían a mostrar el tono pálido de costumbre. Casi se sentía nuevamente con fuerzas para resistir con dignidad las tonterías de Bokuto. Salió del baño y comenzó a desandar el camino por la abarrotada discoteca, pero no tardó demasiado en chocar otra vez de bruces con alguien.

\- ¡Akaashi! – reconoció al instante la voz de Komi, aunque le costó un poco volver a enfocar la mirada. Cuando lo consiguió, se percató de que todos sus compañeros de equipo de tercer curso estaban rodeándole - ¡Llevamos toda la noche sin veros a ti y a Bokuto! ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

\- Bokuto… está por allí, con los del Nekoma, y yo había…

\- Déjalo, Komi – intervino Konoha, pasándole a Akaashi un brazo por los hombros. El aliento le olía terriblemente a alcohol y estaba muy colorado – Estoy seguro de que Akaashi-kun no nos ha echado de menos en absoluto. Con su rematador favorito le basta y le sobra ¿no es así? – le guiñó un ojo a Akaashi, y éste desvió la vista, sonrojándose violentamente.

\- No le hagas ni caso, Akaashi – repuso Saru con una sonrisa de disculpa – El pobre va ciego perdido.

\- ¡No es verdad! – Konoha se tambaleó un poco y le clavó las uñas a Akaashi en el hombro en un intento por sujetarse mejor. Éste hizo un gesto de dolor.

\- ¿Pero tú te has visto? – Washio puso los ojos en blanco y empujó ligeramente a Konoha en la espalda para obligarle a avanzar – En cuanto encontremos a Yukie nos piramos de aquí. Ya has tenido suficiente fiesta para todo el mes.

\- ¡Yo no quiero irme! – exclamó Konoha, pero entre Washio y Saru consiguieron arrancarle del cuello de Akaashi.

\- ¿Te vienes con nosotros? – le preguntó Komi levantando las cejas.

\- No, yo… aún tengo que encontrar a Bokuto-san…

Por encima de la música pudo oír la carcajada burlona que soltó Konoha mientras sus compañeros lo arrastraban hacia la salida.

Komi se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de despedida.

\- Vale. Nos vemos mañana, Akaashi-kun.

Él suspiró mientras los miraba marchar, y después se encaminó de nuevo hacia su mesa. Se sorprendió al encontrarla prácticamente vacía. Solo quedaban Lev, que reposaba sobre la mesa con la cabeza entre los brazos, aparentemente dormido, y Kenma, que continuaba enfrascado en la pantalla de su móvil.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – inquirió, contemplando a Lev con cierta preocupación.

\- Ah, ya has vuelto – Kenma se encogió de hombros – Nada que no cupiera esperar, supongo. Se ha pasado con el vodka. Se lo dije a Kuroo, pero no me hizo caso. Para ser medio ruso la verdad es que tiene muy poco aguante... – soltó una risita burlona sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

\- Ya… ¿y Kuroo y… Bokuto? – preguntó Akaashi como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿Dónde están?

Kenma le echó una breve ojeada, y después señaló lacónicamente con la cabeza, suspirando.

A pesar de lo tenue de las luces de colores, que apenas iluminaban la sala, y de lo abarrotado del lugar, a Akaashi le bastó un momento para localizarlos en mitad de la pista. Ambos eran bastante altos, y tanto el ridículo cabello blanco de Bokuto como la despeinada cresta de Kuroo resultaban fácilmente identificables entre la multitud. Los dos se contoneaban como locos al ritmo de la música, dando botes y moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza.

A Akaashi se le cortó la respiración de golpe. Empezaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos y una repentina sensación de rabia le subió por la garganta, amarga como la bilis.

\- Akaashi – lo llamó Kenma, y éste dio un respingo y se giró para mirarlo, esforzándose por componer la expresión más neutral posible - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, claro. Perfectamente ¿por qué?

Kenma lo observó entre preocupado y suspicaz, su videojuego al parecer completamente olvidado.

\- No tienes buena cara – comentó con cautela.

\- Hace un poco de calor, nada más – respondió Akaashi abanicándose con la mano. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas y forzó una débil sonrisa – Oye ¿y Tsukishima? ¿Es que no piensa volver?

Kenma lo contempló durante un par de segundos más, receloso, pero decidió dejar de insistir. Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- No tiene pinta. No creo que se atreva a dejar solo otra vez a Yamaguchi…

\- Ya – dijo Akaashi, pero no estaba escuchando. Se dedicaba a mirar fijamente a Kuroo y a Bokuto, que parecían estar pasándoselo en grande.

El primero conseguía de algún modo inexplicable mantener la compostura, pero Bokuto estaba claramente borracho. Sus aspavientos eran aún más exagerados que de costumbre, y más de una vez estuvo a punto de caerse al tropezar con sus propios pies. En esas ocasiones, Kuroo siempre conseguía sujetarlo en el último momento, y después se reía de él a carcajadas. Bokuto respondía dándole manotazos a su amigo en el hombro para que dejara de burlarse, pero también se reía con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Algo que se parecía muy peligrosamente a los celos empezó a reptar por cada recoveco del estómago de Akaashi. De pronto, tenía ganas de levantarse de un salto y largarse corriendo lejos de allí. Tenía ganas de gritar, de dar patadas a las sillas, y por qué no, también a Kuroo, para borrarle de una vez aquella estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

Pero, sobre todo, le apetecía muchísimo echarse a llorar. Quería hacerse un ovillo en el suelo asqueroso del baño y sollozar hasta que se le secaran los ojos, pero comprendía que no podía hacerlo. No tenía ningún derecho; al fin y al cabo, Bokuto se lo había ofrecido primero a él. Le había dicho que se moría de ganas por bailar, y Akaashi se había negado a acompañarle. Se lo tenía bien merecido, en realidad. Por estúpido. Porque tenía que haberlo supuesto. Era completamente natural que, una vez que él se había escabullido cobardemente, Bokuto le hubiera preguntado a Kuroo. Por algo era su mejor amigo ¿no? _Solo_ su mejor amigo.

Trató inútilmente de serenarse. Allí no pasaba nada raro. Solo eran un par de chavales haciendo el tonto, saltando, pasándoselo bien… y _tocándose_ continuamente.

A Akaashi se le erizaba el vello de la nuca solo con pensar en las manos de Kuroo sosteniendo a Bokuto. Revolviéndole el pelo. Pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Era sencillamente insoportable. Y no es que no estuviera del todo familiarizado con la sensación. Al fin y al cabo, los había visto hacer el idiota juntos en muchísimas ocasiones. Así funcionaban las cosas entre ellos. El contacto físico constante era parte de su dinámica: se empujaban, se abrazaban, se daban varoniles palmadas en la espalda y no tan varoniles pellizcos en la nariz. Akaashi se decía que aquello era lo normal entre amigos. Que él no se atreviera a hacer lo mismo era un tema completamente diferente.

Y no es que le sucediera solo cuando lo veía con Kuroo. A veces, si alguna chica del colegio le ponía ojitos a Bokuto, o si él se dedicaba a fanfarronear de cualquier cosa delante del equipo femenino (algo que sucedía de manera bastante habitual) Akaashi se sorprendía a sí mismo mordiéndose la lengua hasta hacerse sangre, o estrujando lo que fuera que tuviera entre las manos con más fuerza de la realmente necesaria.

Él siempre había sido discreto, no obstante. Nunca le había resultado complicado esconder sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de indiferencia. Era más fácil así, la gente te hacía menos preguntas. Por eso todo el mundo lo tenía por un chico reservado, frío incluso: aunque su cabeza bullera con actividad constante, Akaashi se limitaba a no manifestarlo, salvo en las contadas ocasiones en las que era incapaz de contenerse y las emociones acababan por asomarse a su rostro.

Lo cierto es que tenía que admitir que cada vez le costaba más mantener aquella fachada de inexpresividad si Bokuto andaba cerca. Cada día de entrenamiento era un poquito más duro que el anterior. Era más difícil no sonrojarse cuando él alababa a gritos uno de sus pases, o su habilidad como profesor de Matemáticas. Más difícil no sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando soltaba alguno de sus estúpidos comentarios. Más difícil ( _especialmente_ difícil) contenerse para no estirar el brazo y rozar su espalda en el vestuario cuando él se cambiaba a su lado ¿Estarían empezando a sospechar sus compañeros de equipo? Antes de oír los comentarios idiotas de Konoha, Akaashi hubiera jurado que no, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

De lo que sí estaba seguro es de que aquello estaba empezando a írsele de las manos. La simple visión de Kuroo y Bokuto dando saltos en el centro de la pista le daba ganas de vomitar.

\- Akaashi… eh, Akaashi.

Él volvió a sobresaltarse y se dio cuenta, avergonzado, de que Kenma estaba observándole otra vez con las cejas levantadas.

\- Oye… - dijo Kenma tímidamente - ¿Te importaría… te importaría quedarte un rato cuidando de Lev? Creo que voy a ir a buscar a Shouyou – titubeó un poco, indeciso – Aunque si no te encuentras bien puedo quedarme aquí, claro…

\- ¡No, no, tranquilo! – repuso Akaashi en voz demasiado alta. Por la cara que puso Kenma supuso que debió de sonar más desquiciado que tranquilizador. Se esforzó al máximo por aparentar serenidad – Ve a buscar a Hinata, no te preocupes. Yo me quedo con Lev.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Bueno… - Kenma se levantó lentamente, aún dubitativo – Supongo que Yaku no tardará en volver. Y si te aburres o quieres marcharte o lo que sea, siempre puedes decirle a Kuroo que cuide de él.

Akaashi asintió con una sonrisa, pensando para sus adentros que prefería hacerle los deberes durante un mes al imbécil de Daishou Suguru antes que pedirle nada a Kuroo.

De modo que se quedó solo con Lev, que roncaba apaciblemente sobre la mesa, ajeno a todos los problemas del mundo. Akaashi suspiró y jugueteó con la pajita de su olvidada piña colada. Los cubitos de hielo se habían derretido hacía rato y la bebida se había convertido en una suerte de aguachirle amarillento. Intentó mantener la vista fija en el vaso, pero pronto se encontró contemplando a Bokuto de nuevo con expresión melancólica. No podía evitarlo. Aquellos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad lo atraían como un imán. Se preguntó en qué momento había comenzado todo aquello. En qué momento la amistad se había convertido en... _eso._ Eso que le estrujaba el estómago y el corazón, como si de un puño gigante se tratara, cada vez que el capitán clamaba su nombre a grito pelado.

Un estrepitoso chirrido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El DJ había parado la música de golpe y estaba dando toquecitos con el dedo al micrófono.

\- ¿Se me oye? – exclamó, y más de la mitad de la sala se tapó los oídos con las manos, Akaashi incluido - ¡Vale, vale, ya veo que sí! Siento haberos cortado el rollo, pero ese chico tan simpático de ahí me ha pedido si podía dedicarle esta canción a su novio ¿y quién soy yo para decirle que no al amor? ¡Así que va por vosotros, tortolitos, y también por todos los enamorados de entre el público!

Akaashi entrecerró los ojos y creyó reconocer a Sugawara, del Karasuno, que estaba de pie al lado de la mesa de mezclas, saludando alegremente a alguien con la mano, y después vislumbró a Daichi, el fornido capitán del equipo, que se tapaba la cara con las manos, muerto de vergüenza. Otros dos miembros del Karasuno, el de la cabeza rapada y el bajito que jugaba de líbero, se partían de la risa y le daban codazos a Daichi sin el menor pudor.

Sugawara bajó desde la plataforma del DJ, se lanzó a los brazos de Daichi y lo besó en la boca sin un solo atisbo de vergüenza, entre las aclamaciones de sus compañeros de equipo. El de la cabeza rapada acababa de quitarse la camiseta y la zarandeaba con entusiasmo por encima de su cabeza, lo que le valió una airada reprimenda por parte del capitán. Akaashi sonrió ante la escena, conmovido y divertido a partes iguales, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de envidia. Todo parecía tan fácil para ellos…

No se percató de que la canción que sonaba en aquel momento era muy distinta de las anteriores hasta que volvió a posar la vista en Kuroo y en Bokuto. La música era ahora más lenta y sugerente, y así se habían vuelto también los movimientos de Kuroo. Akaashi boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Kuroo contoneaba las caderas de una forma que a él se le antojó de lo más obscena, y para su horror, Bokuto había decidido intentar imitarle, con bastante menos acierto. Kuroo se echó a reír burlonamente, y Bokuto se le acercó, aparentemente con la intención de darle un puñetazo amistoso, pero volvió a tropezarse y de algún modo acabó con los brazos alrededor del cuello del capitán del Nekoma.

Akaashi contempló, con la garganta completamente seca y los ojos desorbitados, como Bokuto miraba a su amigo por un instante con expresión confundida, y después (a Akaashi le dio la impresión de que sucedía a cámara lenta) le plantaba un beso en la boca.

Kuroo se sorprendió tanto que soltó a Bokuto, que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo otra vez. Éste no se inmutó. Se echó a reír a carcajadas, y tras unos segundos de desconcierto, Kuroo empezó a reírse también. Al parecer, los dos encontraban la situación de lo más divertida, pero Akaashi sentía como si el aire se le hubiera congelado de pronto en los pulmones. Hacía bastante tiempo que había aprendido a mantener la ansiedad bajo control, pero en aquel momento volvía a costarle verdaderamente respirar.

“Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate” se dijo, a la desesperada. “Es una tontería, una chorrada. Está borracho, no tiene ni idea de lo que hace…”

Estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, y sentía las mejillas ardiendo y los dedos totalmente congelados. No quería seguir mirando, de manera que se tapó el rostro con las manos, en un vano intento por aliviar la sensación de sofoco que le subía por el cuello. Le escocían los ojos, pero apretó los párpados con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz hasta que sintió que lograba ahuyentar las lágrimas. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, procurando controlar los nervios, y tras unos instantes de pánico consiguió volver a respirar acompasadamente. Akaashi inspiró hondo, sintiéndose más abrumado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Estaba valorando seriamente la posibilidad de largarse y dejar allí a Lev durmiendo la mona cuando notó un leve golpecito en el hombro.

\- Ey.

Akaashi dio tal respingo que su vaso salió volando por los aires y los restos de piña colada salpicaron por todas partes.

\- ¡Eh, tío, cuidado!

Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando recuperarse del sobresalto. Cuando levantó la vista se quedó atónito. El chico de la chaqueta amarilla (¿cómo había dicho Tsukki que se llamaba? ¿Terushima?) se había acercado hasta su mesa y lo observaba con precaución

– Oye, perdona. No pretendía asustarte.

Akaashi se limitó a negar con la cabeza, aún incapaz de hablar. El corazón le latía completamente desbocado.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – inquirió Terushima en tono afable.

\- Qué?

\- Que si puedo sentarme.

\- ¿Por qué? – balbuceó Akaashi con evidente desconcierto.

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Terushima. Agarró la silla que estaba enfrente de la suya, se dejó caer en ella y después se inclinó un poco hacia delante para cuchichear con tono cómplice:

\- Porque sinceramente, me parece un crimen que alguien con unos ojos tan bonitos esté sentado aquí solo muerto del asco.

Akaashi dio otro brinco sobre su asiento.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

Terushima se echó a reír con desparpajo.

Digo que tienes unos ojos preciosos. No sé muy bien si son azules o verdes, pero una cosa es segura, casi se podría nadar en ellos.

Akaashi abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, estupefacto. Se estrujó el cerebro con el fin de encontrar algo mínimamente coherente que decir.

\- No… no estoy solo – logró articular.

\- ¿Qué?

Que no estoy solo.

\- ¿Te refieres a tu amigo? – Terushima miró a Lev enarcando las cejas y se echó a reír – Bueno, no parece muy hablador ¿no crees? Al menos por el momento - Akaashi bajó la cabeza. Estaba completamente seguro de que había vuelto a ponerse colorado – Y tú tampoco pareces muy hablador, ojos bonitos, lo cual es una verdadera lástima ¿No vas a decirme cómo te llamas?

\- Akaashi – masculló, solo para acabar mordiéndose la lengua un segundo después. No tenía nada claro que hablar con aquel tipo fuera una buena idea.

\- Encantado, Akaashi. Yo soy Terushima Yuuji. Puedes llamarme Yuuji si quieres ¿Eres de por aquí?

Él negó lentamente, con la vista aún fija en su regazo.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba. Nunca te había visto antes en este sitio, y créeme, no me habrías pasado desapercibido.

Akaashi levantó la cabeza bruscamente, con la desconfianza pintada en los ojos.

\- ¿Estás… estás ligando conmigo? – aquella era una frase que jamás se había imaginado pronunciando, y no pudo evitar que le ardieran las orejas de vergüenza mientras la decía.

\- Bueno – Terushima se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado, divertido – Lo estoy intentando, al menos, pero no me lo estás poniendo muy fácil. La verdad es que para ser tan guapo eres muy poco perspicaz.

Akaashi se atragantó, y volvió a desviar la vista a toda prisa, con las manos crispadas. Terushima rio de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Por tu cara cualquiera diría que es la primera vez que te tiran los tejos, y eso sí que no me lo creo.

Akaashi se mordió el labio inferior, absolutamente desorientado. Frunció el entrecejo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo actuar, porque lo cierto era que nadie le había soltado nunca nada parecido. Su madre le decía a menudo que tenía los ojos bonitos, claro, pero aquello no contaba, porque era su madre. Y Bokuto siempre estaba enumerando, lleno de admiración, todas las cosas que él creía que se le daban especialmente bien, pero era su mejor amigo y eso tampoco contaba ¿no?

Había una chica en su clase que alguna vez le saludaba sonriendo y bajando los párpados, pero Akaashi nunca había interpretado aquello como una muestra de nada en especial, por mucho que le insistieran sus compañeros de lo contrario. En aquellas ocasiones Bokuto se reía sin parar, dándole codazos en las costillas, y Konoha le guiñaba un ojo y ponía boquita de piñón hasta que también estallaba en carcajadas.

“Solo está siendo amable” les decía él, y entonces Bokuto se reía más fuerte y Konoha respondía con un “Akaashi, tío, pero mira que eres tonto a veces”.

No, decididamente nadie le había tirado los tejos antes. Mucho menos otro chico. Pero el tal Terushima parecía estar verdaderamente interesado en él, por increíble que pudiera resultar. El problema era que el mero hecho de preguntarse por la naturaleza de aquel interés le ponía de lo más nervioso.

\- Oye – le dijo Terushima en tono amistoso, tras haber permanecido mirándolo en silencio durante un rato – Puedes mandarme a la mierda si quieres ¿sabes? No me voy a ofender. No sería la primera vez esta noche.

\- Ya lo sé – se le escapó a Akaashi. Se mordió la lengua, pero ya era tarde. Terushima arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, de modo que se vio obligado a explicarse – Es decir… te he visto antes intentándolo con Yamaguchi y con la manager del Karasuno.

\- Vaya – dijo Terushima rascándose la nuca. Tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco – Y supongo que ahora tendrás una opinión horrible de mí ¿no?

Akaashi se encogió de hombros.

\- Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera – dijo lacónicamente.

\- Aun así… - repuso Terushima en voz baja. Se mordió el labio un instante, y después volvió a inclinarse hacia delante y lo miró a los ojos, con tanta intensidad que Akaashi tuvo que apartar la vista – te prometo una cosa: si te hubiera visto antes habrías sido mi primera opción.

Él levantó la cabeza bruscamente para mirarlo.

\- ¿Crees que vas a conseguir algo haciéndome la pelota de esa forma tan cutre? – le espetó, enarcando una ceja con aire escéptico.

\- No lo sé – Terushima sonrió de medio lado – Pero de momento me parece una buena señal que hayas estado mirándome desde que he entrado.

Akaashi abrió los ojos al máximo.

\- No, yo no… yo no he dicho eso. No te he estado mirando...

\- ¿No? – el chico se echó a reír – Pues me tenías fichado desde hace rato…

\- No, oye, eso no es… – Akaashi agitó la cabeza, irritado – Es decir, yo no estaba mirándote. Solo nos llamaste la atención porque a un amigo del Karasuno no le hizo gracia que hablaras con Yamaguchi y nos comentó que te conocía de un partido y…

\- ¿Del Karasuno? ¿Te refieres al idiota de las gafas? – Terushima frunció el entrecejo - ¿Es amigo tuyo? ¡Joder, pues vaya tío más borde! Me echó la mirada asesina más siniestra que he visto en mi vida. Y no hacía falta ponerse tan desagradable, si hubiera sabido que el chico ese tenía novio yo no habría…

\- No es su novio – se apresuró a aclarar Akaashi – Al menos eso creo. Son amigos… o algo así.

\- Claro – Terushima sonrió burlonamente, dejándose caer con gesto perezoso contra el respaldo – Pues entonces el gafitas no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse así. Y debería lanzarse pronto, porque tarde o temprano alguien acabará adelantándose – miró a Akaashi por el rabillo del ojo y su sonrisa se ensanchó - Al menos tengo claro que tú estás disponible. Así no tendré que soportar a otro capullo celoso marcando territorio.

Akaashi frunció el ceño e intentó hacer acopio del poco orgullo que le quedaba, levantando la barbilla. No le salió demasiado bien.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – replicó, con una altivez que estaba muy lejos de sentir. 

Terushima esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Bueno, si tuvieras novia, o novio, o lo que fuera, no estarías aquí sentado tú solo suspirando, ahogando tus penas en piña colada y mirando a quién sea que estés mirando con esa cara de sufrimiento.

Akaashi lo miró con la boca abierta. El comentario le había sentado como un puñetazo en el estómago ¿Tan evidente era? Hizo una mueca de fastidio; aquel tipo estaba empezando a resultarle muy molesto.

\- Yo no suspiro – masculló con enojo, más para el cuello de su camiseta que para el capitán del Johzenji - Y tampoco estoy mirando a nadie.

\- Creo que he metido el dedo en la llaga – repuso Terushima con una nota de triunfo en la voz – Me apuesto lo que sea a que estás coladito por alguien que está ahora mismo en la pista de baile.

Akaashi se mordisqueó una uña, intentando por todos los medios no manifestar la turbación que sentía. Deseó no haber tirado su vaso por los aires; ahora tendría algo con lo que mantener las manos ocupadas. Decidió que sería mejor no contestar. A lo mejor si lo ignoraba aquel tipo acabaría por marcharse. Además ¿cuánto más iban a tardar sus amigos en regresar? En un repentino impulso no pudo evitar echarle una ojeada a Bokuto, que seguía dándolo todo al ritmo de aquella música odiosa. Para su desgracia Terushima captó la dirección de su mirada, tan rápido como el pensamiento.

\- ¿Kuroo Tetsurou? – inquirió, sorprendido - ¿Va en serio?

Por un instante, el desconcierto se apoderó de Akaashi. Fue solo durante un segundo; en cuanto comprendió el error de Terushima adoptó una expresión de fingida dignidad. No le gustaba un pelo la idea de que alguien pensara que se moría por los huesos de Kuroo, pero la posibilidad de que llegaran a desvelarse sus sentimientos por Bokuto resultaba todavía peor, de modo que decidió seguirle el juego.

\- ¿Es que lo conoces? – preguntó en tono reticente.

\- No personalmente, pero todo el mundo ha oído hablar de él – Terushima se encogió de hombros – Sé que tiene un montón de admiradoras, y por lo que parece, también de admiradores – le echó un vistazo a Kuroo por encima del hombro, con los ojos castaños brillando de interés – Lo cierto es que no te culpo, el tío está tremendo. Es una pena que el chico búho se te haya adelantado.

A Akaashi se le encogió el corazón al oír aquello, pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando mantenerse inexpresivo. Tampoco debió de resultar muy convincente, porque Terushima le lanzó una mirada con algo que se parecía demasiado a la compasión.

\- Oye, anímate. Todo tiene su parte buena ¿sabes?

Akaashi resopló.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

\- Pues que ahora mismo tienes el inmenso honor de estar aquí hablando conmigo.

A Akaashi casi se le escapó una sonrisa. Le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

\- Sí, y ese es un honor realmente exclusivo ¿no? – se cruzó de brazos - A saber a cuántos pobres incautos habrás abordado antes de que acabe la noche…

\- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo – el capitán del Johzenji se llevó una mano al corazón con gesto dramático y puso una cara de sentirse ofendido que resultaba más cómica que otra cosa – Pero no debes culparme, es algo que no puedo controlar ¿sabes? Siento debilidad por la belleza. Soy un romántico empedernido.

Akaashi se esforzó por mantener una cara seria.

\- ¿Un romántico? Más bien eres un caradura.

\- Una cosa no quita la otra – dijo Terushima guiñándole un ojo con picardía – Pero hablo en serio. Cuando alguien me gusta mucho a veces pierdo la cabeza. Es más… deberías saber que en este mismo momento estoy conteniéndome con todas mis fuerzas para no hacer una tontería.

Akaashi se percató entonces de que, mientras hablaba, la mirada de Terushima estaba fija en sus labios. Era una mirada ávida, tan intensa que le dio escalofríos. Se echó bruscamente hacia atrás en la silla, con el corazón en un puño. Terushima se rio, burlón.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Akaashi? – dicho de aquel modo, con aquella sonrisa ladina y los ojos chispeantes clavados en él, parecía más un desafío que una simple pregunta.

\- Yo no tengo miedo – replicó éste en tono áspero, pero el leve temblor de su voz indicaba lo contrario.

\- ¿No? – Terushima se irguió en su silla, con los ojos brillando de diversión – Entonces, ven a bailar conmigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que bailes conmigo – repitió, extendiendo el brazo hacia él.

\- Ni de broma – Akaashi agitó la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso de aquella mano pálida que flotaba ante sí - Yo no bailo.

\- No digas tonterías. Todo el mundo baila – afirmó Terushima con convicción.

Akaashi se mordisqueó el labio inferior, consternado. Aquella frase era exactamente la misma que le había dicho Bokuto apenas un rato antes.

\- Bueno, pues yo no, lo siento – replicó en tono cortante – Tendrás que buscarte a otro.

Terushima resopló de impaciencia, pero no cedió ni un milímetro en su empeño.

\- Mira que eres testarudo. No me apetece buscarme a otro ¿Por qué no bailas, a ver?

\- Porque no sé cómo – le espetó Akaashi, ya bastante harto. Desvió la vista, levemente sonrojado – No sé cómo ¿vale? Me da vergüenza. Y no creo que sea una buena…

\- ¿Y si te enseño? – lo interrumpió Terushima sin desanimarse – Soy un buen profesor, te lo aseguro.

Akaashi lo miró con incredulidad ¿Es que acaso era inasequible al desaliento? ¿No entendía la palabra “no”? Por lo que había visto, aquel tipo ya debería de estar acostumbrado a que le dieran largas. Y sin embargo seguía allí, contemplándole con la misma cara de determinación que ponía Bokuto antes de un partido importante. Esa que decía “voy a por todas, cueste lo que cueste”. El único problema es que no era Bokuto. Bokuto seguía en la pista, dando saltos y, en general, haciendo el gilipollas en compañía de Kuroo. Aquel beso que le había plantado Bokuto a su amigo seguía grabado a fuego en la mente de Akaashi, y hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Volvía a tener ganas de dar patadas. Estaba cansado de ser responsable, cansado de ser sensato, y por una vez, deseó poder dejar de lado el sentido común para ir hasta Bokuto y decirle… ¿decirle qué? ¿Que era un idiota de campeonato? ¿Que no se podía ser más tonto? ¿Que lo corroían los celos por dentro cada vez que dirigía una de sus radiantes sonrisas a alguien que no fuera él? Obviamente no, no podía hacer eso. No era una opción. Pero entonces ¿qué?

Contempló de reojo a Terushima, sentado en frente de él sin amilanarse ni un ápice. Lo cierto es que era un chico guapo. Más guapo que Bokuto, en realidad. O al menos, lo era de una manera más convencional, menos estrambótica. Con el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, los pendientes en las orejas y aquella sonrisa impertinente que bien podría competir con las de Kuroo, era cierto que tenía toda la pinta de ser un delincuente juvenil, pero Akaashi suponía que ahí radicaba gran parte de su atractivo. No es que a él le impresionara especialmente aquel aspecto de malote (así lo hubiera denominado Bokuto, con los ojos brillando de admiración); era la clase de persona por la que Akaashi habría apostado que no podría llegar a sentir ningún tipo de interés… pero claro, lo mismo hubiera asegurado de Bokuto al principio, cuando lo conoció. Los dos eran tan distintos que parecía imposible que pudieran llegar a llevarse bien siquiera, y quizá precisamente por eso habían acabado por volverse inseparables. Akaashi se retorció los dedos de forma compulsiva, con el cerebro prácticamente echando humo. Quién sabía, a lo mejor después de todo era una estupidez no darle una oportunidad a Terushima.

\- Está bien – musitó en voz baja.

\- ¿Cómo? – Terushima se incorporó en su asiento de golpe, con los ojos como platos - ¿Va en serio?

Akaashi asintió secamente.

\- Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que a esa discoteca ha ido media prefectura, pero ya que me ponía a escribir me daba pena no sacar a gente de otros equipos (me ha faltado el Dateko, pero ya me parecía too much). Los del Shiratorizawa han quedado como unos capullos de manual, pero os prometo que los adoro también (y seamos sinceros, tanto Tendou como Shirabu pueden ser un poco mala gente a veces).  
> Lo de que Terushima le tire la caña a Akaashi no es por nada en especial; simplemente, lo he escogido a él porque me parece el típico que flirtearía hasta con las piedras (lo de Kiyoko es canon, al fin y al cabo. Lo de Yamaguchi no tanto, pero hay por ahí una artista que shippea Teruyama y que hace unos dibujos que es para caerse al suelo de lo bonitos que son. De ahí viene todo).  
> Y por último, solo añadir que no me gusta en absoluto lo de "hipersexualizar" a Kuroo, pero tengamos en cuenta que toda la historia la vemos desde el punto de vista de Akaashi, y el pobrecito está muy sensible con el tema Bokuto.  
> Y ya está. Siento ser tan pesada, pero me gusta aclarar la motivación que hay detrás de las cosas. Dudo que a alguien le interese, pero por si acaso :3


	3. De cómo las cosas se desmadran a una velocidad vertiginosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me da la impresión de que todo lo que escribo acaba pareciéndose patéticamente a un capítulo de Marmalade Boy (en serio, no se puede ser más basic bitch en cuestión de tramas *sigh*)

\- Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

Terushima se levantó de un brinco y volvió a tenderle la mano, exultante. Akaashi se la tomó tras un momento de duda, y se dejó guiar hasta una esquina ligeramente menos abarrotada de la oscura discoteca.

\- Vamos, ojos bonitos, suéltate un poco – lo instó Terushima muy sonriente, dando saltos graciosamente a su alrededor. No había mentido, el chico sabía bailar. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y fluidos, y derrochaba confianza por todos sus poros.

Akaashi puso los ojos en blanco, pero trató de hacerle caso. Intentó relajarse y comenzó a mover los brazos y la cabeza al ritmo de la música, tímidamente al principio y luego con algo más de soltura. “No puedo creerme que esté haciendo esto” se dijo, asombrado de su propio atrevimiento. A lo mejor sí que le había afectado un poco la piña colada, después de todo.

\- ¡Eso es, muy bien!

Terushima lo tomó de la mano y le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Akaashi se rio un poco, ligeramente mareado, y procuró dejarse llevar. Se sorprendió enormemente al descubrir, después de un rato, que a pesar de todos sus escrúpulos estaba pasándoselo bien.

\- ¿Vas a decirme de dónde eres, ojos bonitos?

\- De Tokio. Voy al Fukurodani.

\- ¿El Fukurodani? Vaya – Terushima silbó entre dientes – Tienen un equipo de volley muy bueno ¿verdad? Me suena de haberlo visto en la tele en los Nacionales del año pasado ¿En qué posición juegas?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que juego al volley? – Akaashi frunció el entrecejo, receloso.

Terushima se echó a reír.

\- Es evidente, chico de Tokio. Dices que eres amigo de los del Karasuno, y conoces a Kuroo Tetsurou. No tengo muy claro el por qué, pero me da la impresión de que la mitad de los equipos de volley de Japón han decidido reunirse aquí esta noche.

“Y que lo digas” pensó Akaashi con ironía, rememorando su amigable encuentro en el baño con los del Shiratorizawa.

\- Soy el colocador - tuvo que acercarse un poco, porque le daba la impresión de que su voz no podría oírse por encima del estruendo de la música.

\- ¿El oficial?

\- Ajá.

\- Eres el pilar del equipo entonces - comentó Terushima en tono desenfadado sin dejar de moverse, todo caderas y desparpajo.

\- Yo no diría tanto… - Akaashi se encogió de hombros con cierto embarazo.

\- Eres demasiado modesto, Akaashi-kun. Solo te digo una cosa. Menos mal que no nos ha tocado nunca jugar contra vosotros, porque joder, me hubiera sido imposible centrarme en el partido – le guiñó un ojo sin el menor recato, y Akaashi maldijo a sus traicioneras mejillas por enésima vez aquella noche.

Se percató de que Terushima llevaba un rato observándole fijamente. Se había acercado un poco más, sin dejar de bailar a su alrededor, y lo miraba con los párpados entornados y su insolente sonrisa de medio lado. Akaashi tragó saliva, nervioso. Sentía un leve hormigueo en los dedos, el mismo hormigueo de excitación que experimentaba antes de realizar el primer pase en un partido oficial.

Fue vagamente consciente, casi como si estuviera soñando, de cómo los dedos de Terushima se enredaban en sus rizos, y apenas le dio tiempo a contener el aliento justo antes de que éste se inclinara hacia delante y le besara en la boca. Akaashi vaciló un poco al principio, pero no se apartó. Le resultó un poco raro; no era desagradable, pero tampoco tenía nada de especial. No era más que un roce de labios, apenas un contacto cálido. Era básicamente lo mismo que besarse el dorso de la mano (y no es que Akaashi hubiera estado practicando por consejo de un ridículo shoujo manga). Se sentía un poco idiota, y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué la gente armaba tanto revuelo con aquello de besarse.

Fue entonces cuando Terushima le metió la lengua en la boca.

Akaashi dio un brinco hacia atrás, sobresaltado, y rígido como una tabla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió Terushima mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él clavó la vista en el suelo, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. Notaba las mejillas al rojo vivo.

\- Sí… - balbuceó a duras penas. Le echó una rápida ojeada a Terushima, azorado - ¿Qué es… qué es eso? La cosa dura, quiero decir.

El chico le sonrió burlonamente, y después sacó la lengua despacio, dejando al descubierto la pequeña bolita plateada que la atravesaba en la punta. Akaashi la contempló con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, es que no te gusta? – le preguntó en tono jocoso.

\- No es eso, yo no… - Akaashi agitó la cabeza, terriblemente avergonzado por su reacción desmedida – Está bien… supongo.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No prefieres que pare? – inquirió Terushima enarcando las cejas. Le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. Parecía más preocupado que molesto, y aquello hizo que Akaashi se enfadara aún más consigo mismo.

“Madura un poco, Keiji”

\- No – dijo, alzando la cabeza con determinación – No, no quiero que pares.

\- Vale – dijo Terushima a media voz.

Se acercó a él con cautela y le acarició la mejilla con gran cuidado, casi sin rozarlo. Volvió a interrogarlo con la mirada, como para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Akaashi inspiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, tembloroso pero decidido.

Terushima volvió a besarlo, con mucha delicadeza primero, y con más ímpetu después. El hormigueo en las manos de Akaashi se extendió rápidamente por cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Tras un instante de vacilación, se atrevió a rozarle la nuca rapada con la punta de los dedos, y Terushima sonrió en respuesta sin separarse de sus labios. En aquel momento, con la camiseta sudada pegándosele a la espalda, el corazón palpitándole a toda velocidad en el pecho, y la lengua de Terushima explorando cada milímetro de su boca, Akaashi pensó que casi, _casi_ podía olvidarse de Bokuto.

Terushima le sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando los dos se separaron para tomar aliento. Akaashi parpadeó tontamente, sin resuello, y sintiéndose más aturdido que en toda su vida.

\- No ha sido tan horrible ¿verdad? – bromeó él. Sus ojos de color avellana lanzaban destellos en la oscuridad.

Akaashi se tapó la cara con las manos. Por el calor que desprendía su rostro sabía que se había ruborizado de la forma más bochornosa posible.

\- Tengo… tengo la misma experiencia besando que bailando – confesó en un murmullo. Sabía que era una estupidez, pero por algún motivo sintió el impulso de justificarse.

\- Eso ya lo veo – repuso Terushima con total tranquilidad. Esbozó otra de aquellas sonrisas que destilaban seguridad en sí mismo – Pero ya te lo he dicho, soy un gran profesor. Y todo en esta vida es como el voleibol: no hay nada que no pueda aprenderse a base de práctica.

Akaashi sonrió débilmente ante la comparación. Lo miró de soslayo, dubitativo. Terushima era unos centímetros más bajo que él, pero por alguna razón inexplicable se sentía muy diminuto a su lado.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estoy haciendo – reconoció, aunque no tenía del todo claro si se dirigía a su interlocutor, o si más bien no estaría expresando en voz alta algo que siempre le costaba admitirse a sí mismo.

\- Ni yo – repuso Terushima encogiéndose de hombros – Pero esa es la parte divertida de la vida ¿no crees? No podemos tenerlo todo bajo control. _Carpe diem_ , Akaashi-kun. Lo decían los romanos, y esos tíos eran muy listos ¿Es que nadie te lo ha dicho nunca?

\- Sí, sí que me lo habían dicho.

“Piensas demasiado, Akaashi” solía decirle Bokuto. “Y tú piensas demasiado poco, Bokuto-san” le respondía siempre él, aunque era cierto que a veces no podía dejar de envidiar la sencillez con la que su amigo veía las cosas. “Nada es tan complicado como parece” replicaba entonces Bokuto, muy seguro. Y puede que tuviera razón. Acordarse de él hizo que volviera a sentirse triste. Triste, enfadado, y muy, muy frustrado.

\- Vale – murmuró Akaashi entre dientes – Vale. A la mierda.

Agarró a Terushima por la pechera y volvió a besarlo con rabia mal contenida. Lo pilló con la guardia baja; el chico dio un respingo y se quedó paralizado por un instante, pero enseguida fue capaz de reaccionar y correspondió al beso con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Sabes, Akaashi? – Terushima rio, aún pegado a sus labios – Puede que yo sea un gran profesor, pero tú tampoco eres mal alumno.

Se besaron durante un rato, ansiosamente, respirando con furia por la nariz. En un momento dado, Terushima lo agarró por la cintura y los dos giraron sobre sí mismos. La espalda de Akaashi chocó bruscamente contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aliento. Abrió los ojos de par en par, boqueando.

Y entonces lo vio.

Estaba muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, y había un mar de cabezas interponiéndose entre ambos, pero Akaashi fue capaz de distinguirlo tan claramente como si se hubiera hallado a su lado. Los ojos amarillos de Bokuto estaban clavados en él, muy abiertos. Brillaban igual que el ámbar en la oscuridad, y Akaashi casi pudo sentir cómo lo traspasaban con la mirada, como si se tratara de dos puñales que se le clavaran en el rostro. Kuroo estaba junto a él, y también lo miraba fijamente, pero Akaashi apenas se dio cuenta. Solo veía a Bokuto, tan quieto como una estatua en mitad de la marea de gente que daba tumbos de un lado a otro. Permaneció parado durante unos segundos que se le antojaron horas, y después, muy lentamente, se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, seguido de cerca por Kuroo.

Por segunda vez aquella noche, Akaashi sintió de pronto cómo se le congelaba el aire en los pulmones.

\- Oye ¿estás bien? – preguntó Terushima, agitando una mano delante de su cara.

Sonaba preocupado, pero Akaashi no le oía. Solo era consciente de una cosa: se ahogaba, no podía respirar, y tenía que salir de allí a toda costa.

\- Lo siento, yo… tengo que irme – consiguió decir a duras penas, y apartó a Terushima de su camino sin detenerse a contemplar la expresión desconcertada de su rostro.

Se abrió paso a empujones entre la gente, sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Vislumbró a Tora de pasada, bailoteando alegremente con su amigo Tanaka, y a Yaku, que se reía a carcajadas de algo que había dicho Sugawara. Cerca de la salida distinguió a Tsukki y a Yamaguchi, que parecían estar hablando en susurros con las cabezas muy juntas. Tsukishima alzó la vista y parpadeó, sorprendido.

\- ¿Akaashi-senpai? ¿Ya te marchas?

Akaashi no se detuvo a responder. Empujó la puerta con el codo y salió al exterior. Se tambaleó un poco cuando el aire frío de la noche lo golpeó como una bofetada, y se dio cuenta entonces de que se había dejado la cazadora en la mesa. Vaciló por un breve segundo, barajando la posibilidad de regresar a por ella, hasta que se acordó de los ojos de Bokuto. Redondos, brillantes. Dolidos. Akaashi se vio invadido por una vergüenza tan profunda que le resultaba insoportable. Apretó los dientes y echó a andar a furiosas zancadas, abrazándose el torso en un triste intento de protegerse del viento, y preguntándose si de verdad la había fastidiado tanto como él creía.

No tenía muy claro de qué demonios huía, pero tampoco se paró a reflexionar al respecto. La sangre le rugía en los oídos con la fuerza de una cascada, impidiéndole cualquier razonamiento lógico. Deambuló sin rumbo por las callejuelas oscuras, intentando en vano aplacar el torbellino de pensamientos que se le agolpaban en el cerebro. Una lejana vocecita en su cabeza, esa que siempre sonaba sensata y responsable, le decía que estaba siendo estúpido. No había hecho nada malo, después de todo; no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Pero la opresión que sentía en el pecho le indicaba otra cosa muy diferente: la había cagado, la había cagado de la forma más estrepitosa.

No tenía ningún sentido, se dijo, en un intento por deshacerse de aquella creciente sensación de culpa que le reptaba por la garganta y le provocaba arcadas. No tenía sentido, porque Bokuto no tenía ningún derecho a echarle nada en cara. Él había besado a Kuroo. Y Akaashi era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana; no le debía nada a Bokuto. Su capitán lo había dejado perfectamente claro, claro como el agua: “Eso no tiene nada que ver. Akaashi y yo también vamos juntos a todas partes y no quiere decir nada ¿a qué no, Akaashi?”. Aquellas palabras aún le quemaban en los oídos.

Pero entonces ¿a qué venía aquella mirada atónita en los ojos de Bokuto? Akaashi sabía que no se lo había imaginado. Estaba casi seguro, por la forma en la que había dejado caer los hombros y se había marchado dándole la espalda, de que Bokuto estaba enfadado. Ofendido incluso. El por qué, no lo tenía muy claro ¿Es que se había puesto celoso? Akaashi contuvo el aliento. No se atrevía siquiera a darle vueltas a aquella idea. No se atrevía, porque ya había cometido el error otras veces, y la realidad siempre acababa por golpearle con la fuerza de una maza, dejándole con cara de idiota y las ilusiones por los suelos.

Decididamente, había pecado de ingenuo demasiadas veces. Con cierta frecuencia, Bokuto hacía o decía cosas que provocaban que el corazón de Akaashi se hinchase de esperanza. Cuando se volvía hacia él en el fragor de una victoria, pletórico y con los ojos ardiendo de euforia, se decía que era imposible que una mirada tan intensa no poseyera algún tipo de significado más allá de la emoción de haber ganado. Cuando veían películas de terror tirados en el cuarto de Akaashi, ya era costumbre que Bokuto, atemorizado desde prácticamente antes de que empezaran los créditos, le tomara de la mano del principio hasta el fin, y se la apretara con fuerza en los momentos de tensión. Akaashi daba las gracias por ello en silencio, aunque supusiera que le crujieran dolorosamente los nudillos cada vez que alguien pegaba un grito en la pantalla. Los abrazos que le daba siempre parecían ser un poquito más largos y más efusivos que los que le brindaba al resto del equipo, Akaashi se había fijado en eso hacía tiempo, y en más de una ocasión Bokuto lo había sorprendido llevándole pequeños obsequios a la hora de la comida, ya fueran unas rodilleras nuevas, un onigiri de más para él, o un búho de colorines, dibujado con torpeza en la hoja arrancada de un cuaderno.

Se acordaba especialmente (y no podía evitar ruborizarse al pensar en ello) de aquella vez, hacía ya un par de meses, en la que Bokuto se había empeñado en darle un masaje. Akaashi tenía una contractura; había estado molestándole durante todo el entrenamiento, y Bokuto se había percatado de ello. Había insistido tanto que él había acabado por ceder, a sabiendas de que terminaría arrepintiéndose.

No es que fuera una idea tan rara, en principio. A fin de cuentas, Bokuto le había ayudado a estirar después del entrenamiento en muchísimas ocasiones, pero era cierto que en los últimos tiempos Akaashi había procurado emparejarse siempre con cualquier otro de sus compañeros, con el fin de evitar el contacto físico entre ellos en la medida de lo posible. Pero aquel día Bokuto no le había dejado otra opción. Le había obligado a quitarse la camiseta sudada y a sentarse en un banco del vestuario, y se había puesto enseguida manos a la obra, sacando la lengua en señal de concentración. Sentir aquellos dedos callosos trazando círculos en la piel de su espalda había hecho enloquecer a Akaashi hasta el punto de que había tenido que morderse los nudillos para no gemir. Aun así, sus esfuerzos para evitar que aquella situación acabara con un final embarazoso habían resultado infructuosos. Antes de que Bokuto diera por finalizado su cometido, Konoha había abierto de golpe la puerta del vestuario, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Akaashi había enrojecido hasta las orejas al ver su cara de estupefacción. No se había quedado a escuchar las absurdas explicaciones balbuceantes de Bokuto; se limitó a huir cobardemente hacia las duchas, evitando a toda costa mirar a Konoha y rogando porque el agua fría fuera capaz de arrastrar su bochorno. Nadie había sacado el tema al día siguiente, pero Akaashi hubiera jurado que los cuchicheos entre sus compañeros se redoblaban después de aquello.

No era tan descabellado, ahora que reflexionaba al respecto, que el resto del equipo pensara que había algo raro entre ellos. Cabía dentro de lo posible que de sus interacciones, vistas desde fuera, pudiera deducirse que los dos estaban tonteando. Quizá lo hacían, en cierto modo, aunque no fueran del todo conscientes de ello. Era evidente que los dos eran inseparables: comían juntos, estudiaban juntos, se buscaban con la mirada durante los partidos. Todo el mundo sabía que Akaashi se quedaba a practicar un rato más con Bokuto una vez que el entrenamiento había acabado, igual que sabían que los dos pasaban tiempo juntos fuera del colegio, en sus tardes libres y durante los fines de semana. Siempre estaban pendientes el uno del otro; Bokuto le escuchaba hablar con una atención ciertamente inusitada en él, bebiendo de cada una de sus palabras con un interés tan sincero que a veces hasta resultaba perturbador. Y Akaashi… bueno, Akaashi llevaba más de un año y medio suspirando por sus huesos. A lo mejor era mucho pedir que sus compañeros no se hubieran fijado nunca en cómo se sonrojaba levemente cuando el capitán le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, o en la cara de embobado que se le quedaba cuando Bokuto se quejaba del calor y enrollaba hacia arriba las mangas de su camiseta, descubriendo sus fornidos bíceps.

Sarukui le había preguntado al respecto una tarde, después de que él hubiera conseguido, no sin cierto esfuerzo, que Bokuto se recuperara de uno de sus acostumbrados episodios depresivos.

\- Oye, Akaashi… es genial que te preocupes tanto por Bokuto y todo eso, pero ¿no te parece que podrías dejarlo a su aire de vez en cuando? Debería aprender a lidiar él solito con sus bajones de ánimo…

\- Oh, no, no podría hacer eso…

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no te resulta agotador tener que estar siempre encima de él? ¿De dónde sacas la motivación para levantarle la moral una y otra vez?

Akaashi podría habérselo explicado. Podría haberle contado que Bokuto era la razón principal por la que él estaba en el equipo; que solo se había decidido por el Fukurodani tras haberle visto jugar, cuando él era apenas un crío de la escuela media, un crío que había contemplado, desde su puesto en las gradas, aquel despliegue de talento arrollador con ojos embelesados. Akaashi podría haberle dicho que el fervor en la mirada de Bokuto era contagioso; que el ver cómo le temblaba todo el cuerpo de anticipación antes de golpear la pelota hacía que brotara una llamita en su propio pecho, una llamita que le quemaba las entrañas y lo impulsaba a seguir jugando, a dar lo mejor de sí, embargado de emoción y sediento de victoria. También podría haberle descrito el sentimiento de orgullo que lo dominaba cuando uno de los remates de Bokuto restallaba con fuerza en el campo contrario, después de que él, Akaashi, hubiera colocado la bola perfectamente en el aire: exclusivamente para Bokuto, en el momento exacto y en el punto exacto, aquel en el que sabía que le resultaría más sencillo acabar la jugada de la forma más espectacular. Cuando Bokuto se volvía hacia él y le gritaba, lleno de entusiasmo “¡Akaashi, tus pases son los mejores!”, él no podía hacer más que devolverle la mirada, extasiado, porque la garganta se le secaba irremediablemente y sus piernas se transformaban en mantequilla.

Akaashi podría haberle explicado todo eso, pero había preferido no hacerlo. Saru siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar, pero él no se sentía, sencillamente, capaz de hacérselo entender del todo. Las palabras iban a quedarse cortas; nada de lo que él dijera podría hacerle justicia a Bokuto. De modo que se había limitado a dar una respuesta más sencilla, pero que le pareció en cierto modo aceptable, y sobre todo, sincera.

\- Conseguir que Bokuto esté en plena forma es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el equipo.

Saru lo había mirado como si pensara que estaba un poco majara, pero había decidido dejarlo correr. En general, si sus compañeros se imaginaban que su relación con Bokuto iba más allá de la pura amistad, eran bastante discretos al respecto. Akaashi los había pillado alguna vez intercambiando sonrisitas elocuentes y miradas de complicidad a sus espaldas, pero nunca nada más allá. Ni siquiera los comentarios burlones de Konoha resultaban especialmente molestos, porque un codazo a tiempo de Washio siempre conseguía mantenerlos bajo control. Akaashi no podía menos que agradecerlo; Bokuto era increíblemente ingenuo, pero si el resto del equipo se hubiese dedicado a hacer bromitas constantes a su costa, hubiera sido inevitable que acabara por darse cuenta de que pasaba algo raro.

Akaashi suponía que sus compañeros de equipo preferían darles espacio y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Y él apreciaba el gesto, lo apreciaba infinitamente, pero si de verdad ellos esperaban de alguna forma que los dos acabaran por confesarse su amor eterno, Akaashi veía tan solo una pequeña objeción: tenía absolutamente claro que Bokuto no sentía nada por él.

Siempre que se permitía a sí mismo barajar la posibilidad de que quizá, solo quizá, Bokuto lo viera como algo más que como a un amigo, éste acababa soltando algún comentario desafortunado que hacía que las esperanzas de Akaashi se rompieran en mil pedazos. Para su desgracia, tenía muchos de ellos grabados a fuego en la memoria; al fin y al cabo, había pasado mucho tiempo dándoles vueltas en la cabeza, dejándose embargar por el rencor y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido.

“Dios mío, Akaashi ¿te has fijado en la manager del Karasuno? Creo que me he enamorado. Algún día me casaré con ella, te lo juro”.

“Eh, Akaashi ¿has visto a esa chica nueva de tu curso? La alta del pelo corto. Es absolutamente preciosa. Iba a pedirle que saliera conmigo, pero Komi dice que no tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad, porque ha oído que le gustan los chicos serios y formales. Oye, a lo mejor deberías intentarlo tú.”

“Akaashi ¿tú qué harías? ¿A cuál de nuestras managers debería regalarle chocolate por San Valentín? Porque Yukie es increíble, claro, pero Kaori también me gusta mucho, sus pecas son adorables… ¿estaría bien si les compro bombones a las dos? No quiero que ninguna se ponga celosa…”

Daba igual lo intensas que fueran las miradas que Bokuto le dirigía. Siempre acababa dejándole claro, más tarde o más temprano, que no tenía ningún tipo de interés por él. Akaashi estaba cansado de hacerse ilusiones vanas. Dolía demasiado cuando se las pisoteaban. Negó furiosamente con la cabeza. Lo más probable es que Bokuto se hubiera enfurruñado al verlo bailando con otro después de haberse negado a hacerlo con él. Seguramente se trataba tan solo de uno de sus berrinches habituales. Pero no había sido culpa de Akaashi, o al menos no del todo. Terushima había sido muy insistente. Y tampoco era culpa de Akaashi que las cosas se le hubieran acabado yendo un poco de las manos ¿o sí? Le ardieron las orejas al rememorar la sensación de aquella bolita de metal contra su lengua. Sacudió la cabeza. No, Bokuto no podía recriminarle nada, porque nada de todo eso habría sucedido si él, en primer lugar, no hubiera estado tan borracho como para acabar repartiendo besos por ahí. A Kuroo, nada menos.

Akaashi se preguntó si le hubiera importado tanto si Bokuto hubiera besado a Yukie, o a cualquier otra chica aleatoria que hubiera encontrado en el local. Le parecía que no. Desde siempre, la relación entre él y Kuroo le había parecido la más inquietante. No era la única por la que debía preocuparse, claro, pero sí la más peligrosa. Se llevaban tan bien, tenían tanto en común, que a veces, en sus momentos más bajos, se sorprendía de que a Bokuto le siguiera apeteciendo pasar tiempo con él, cuando podría estar por ahí con Kuroo, pasándoselo en grande con cualquiera de sus locas ocurrencias. Lo que más le fastidiaba de todo es que entendía perfectamente porque la gente encontraba fascinante a Kuroo. El capitán del Nekoma derrochaba carisma con cada una de sus sonrisas maliciosas; era inteligente, divertido, e irradiaba tal confianza en sí mismo que a veces hasta resultaba doloroso mirarle. Akaashi no podía competir con eso. Estaba, simple y llanamente, demasiado lejos de su alcance.

No fue consciente de en qué momento exacto comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas, pero una vez que empezaron ya no fue capaz de parar. No eran tanto de tristeza como de rabia e impotencia. Se frotó los ojos furiosamente con el brazo, enfadado consigo mismo por aquel signo de debilidad, y entonces fue cuando se percató de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba.

“Mierda.”

Miró a su alrededor, confundido, pero todo parecía muy distinto a aquellas horas de la noche. No reconoció ninguno de los edificios de alrededor. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que apenas hubiera prestado atención durante el camino de ida. Era Yaku el que había ejercido de guía; él había estado demasiado ocupado controlando que nadie se abriera la cabeza contra un bordillo, porque Bokuto se había empeñado en echar una carrera llevando a Komi a caballito, y Kuroo y Tora se le habían unido con Kenma y Shibayama a las espaldas, respectivamente. Entre él y Washio habían conseguido que ninguno de ellos acabara dando con los dientes en el asfalto, pero como resultado Akaashi se había enterado más bien poco del camino que habían seguido desde la casa.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, con intención de cerciorarse de su ubicación. Entonces llamaría a Yaku o a Tsukishima y ellos podrían ir a buscarlo… Pulsó el botón de encendido, pero la pantalla permaneció tan negra como la noche que lo envolvía. Lo intentó otra vez, maldiciendo entre dientes. Nada. Al parecer, se había quedado sin batería. Akaashi presionó el botón repetidas veces, sin querérselo creer del todo. Aquello era ridículo, simplemente ridículo. No era posible que todo le estuviera saliendo tan mal.

Lo único bueno de la situación era que el llanto se le había cortado en seco. Lo malo era que la ansiedad volvía hacer acto de presencia ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? ¿Debía ponerse a vagar sin rumbo por aquellos callejones oscuros, o era mejor quedarse quieto y esperar a que sus amigos lo encontraran? Si es que se les ocurría ponerse a buscarlo, claro… Akaashi no creía que pudieran llegar a imaginarse que estaba solo, perdido en una calle desconocida en mitad de Sendai, sin forma de comunicarse y sin tener ni idea de a dónde debía ir. Simplemente, no parecía propio de él. A Akaashi le gustaba considerarse un chico sensato; sus compañeros decían que confiaban en él porque siempre tenía un plan B, un as bajo la manga. Era muy duro encontrarse de repente tan desamparado, tan humillado, y más teniendo en cuenta que todos aquellos obstáculos eran fruto de su propia estupidez.

Sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Las piernas empezaban a fallarle, de modo que se dejó caer pesadamente en el bordillo, y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo permaneció así, hundido en su propia miseria. Estaba tan ocupado compadeciéndose a sí mismo que apenas se percató del sonido de pasos que se acercaban, hasta que se detuvieron a su lado.

Alzó la cabeza. Por un breve instante pensó que se trataba de Bokuto y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su error.

\- ¡Joder, ojos bonitos! ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanta prisa? Me ha costado lo mío seguirte el paso, vaya manera de…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – lo interrumpió Akaashi de malos modos, sin molestarse en ocultar la decepción en su rostro.

Terushima se encogió de hombros, apretándose el pecho con la mano. Aún respiraba entrecortadamente por la carrera.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? He venido a buscarte. Por un momento he creído que te había perdido la pista y me he…

\- No quiero enrollarme contigo – le espetó Akaashi bruscamente, sin dignarse a mirarlo – No estoy de humor.

Terushima frunció el entrecejo.

\- Eso ya me lo he imaginado en el momento en que te has largado corriendo. Pero eh, también podías habérmelo explicado de forma civilizada, en lugar de dejarme allí plantado con cara de imbécil.

Akaashi lo miró de hito en hito, parpadeando.

\- Si ya lo sabías… ¿entonces por qué has venido? – inquirió con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Eres tonto o qué? – él lo miró con cara de incredulidad - ¿De verdad crees que soy tan ruin como para dejarte correteando por ahí solo de noche, en una ciudad que no conoces de nada?

Akaashi arqueó las cejas, genuinamente sorprendido. Después apartó la vista, mordiéndose el labio inferior con expresión culpable.

\- Vaya – dijo Terushima en voz baja. Parecía un tanto dolido, esta vez de verdad – Ya veo. Eso es exactamente lo que creías.

\- Lo siento – murmuró Akaashi. Volvió a esconder la cabeza entre los brazos, completamente abatido – Lo siento de verdad. La he fastidiado, la he fastidiado muchísimo.

Terushima se dejó caer también en la acera, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó observándolo un rato en silencio, mientras Akaashi temblaba a su lado.

\- Toma – dijo al final. Se quitó la sudadera amarilla y se la tendió con rostro grave.

Akaashi lo miró con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué haces? No puedo aceptarla, yo no… estoy bien, en serio.

\- Mientes fatal, Akaashi – replicó Terushima sin inmutarse, y le obligó a coger la chaqueta – Estás tiritando, te he visto. Vamos, no estoy intentando seducirte ni nada parecido, solo pretendo que no te mueras de hipotermia. Al menos por esta noche.

Akaashi titubeó, pero finalmente aceptó la prenda. Aún conservaba el calor del cuerpo del muchacho. Se la abrochó hasta el cuello, agradecido.

\- Te vas a congelar – comentó, mirándolo de reojo. Terushima solo llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta y el estómago de Akaashi se vio retorcido por un aguijonazo de culpa.

\- Bah, estoy bien – él hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. Sonrió burlonamente – Los chicos de Miyagi somos más resistentes que los de Kanto, aparentemente.

\- Gracias – susurró Akaashi sin mirarlo.

\- No hay de qué – replicó él. Se levantó de un salto y le tendió la mano – Y ahora ¿vas a levantarte de una vez o pretendes quedarte ahí toda la noche regodeándote en tu desgracia?

Akaashi contempló con ojos vidriosos aquella mano pálida que destacaba en la oscuridad.

\- No tengo… no tengo ni idea de cómo volver – musitó, azorado.

\- Maldita sea, ojos bonitos – dijo Terushima, pateando el suelo con impaciencia - ¿Para qué te crees que he venido? Si me dices dónde te alojas, yo puedo enseñarte el camino de vuelta.

Akaashi se levantó trabajosamente, ayudado por la mano del muchacho, y le dijo la calle en la que se encontraba la casa de alquiler.

\- Pero no hace falta que me acompañes hasta allí– se apresuró a añadir, mientras él consultaba la dirección en su móvil – Si me dices por dónde es, yo solo puedo…

-Por supuesto que voy a acompañarte, y hasta la mismísima puerta, que lo sepas – Terushima agitó la pantalla de su teléfono delante de su cara– No está lejos ¿ves? No pienso arriesgarme a que te entre el bajón otra vez y acabes tirado en una cuneta, o algo peor.

\- No voy a acabar tirado en una cuneta… - protestó Akaashi, herido levemente en su orgullo.

\- Pero mira que eres cabezota – Terushima soltó un bufido – Sendai es una ciudad muy peligrosa de noche ¿sabes? Jamás me lo perdonaré si tus riñones van a parar al mercado negro. Además, eres una presa demasiado apetecible para los depravados que anden sueltos por ahí. No, ni de broma voy a dejarte solo.

Akaashi esbozó una débil sonrisa.

\- No quiero quedarme sin riñones – reconoció, dándose por vencido.

\- Así me gusta – aprobó Terushima resueltamente – Y ahora ¡en marcha!

Los dos anduvieron en silencio durante un rato. Akaashi lo miraba furtivamente de tanto en tanto; no podía evitar sentirse como un tonto por haber dejado que los prejuicios se apoderaran de él. Terushima estaba demostrándole con creces que no se podía confiar en las apariencias. Estaba claro que era mucho más que un simple casanova con ínfulas. Akaashi suspiró. Decididamente, aquella no había sido su noche más lúcida.

\- Oye, Akaashi… - Terushima salió de su mutismo y le lanzó una ojeada con algo parecido a la timidez, lo cual resultaba muy raro viniendo de él. – Quiero que sepas que no era mi intención aprovecharme de ti. Si hubiera sabido que estabas tan mal por lo del tal Kuroo, yo no…

Akaashi se detuvo en seco. Se sentía de pronto como si acabaran de dejarle caer una piedra muy pesada en el estómago. Contempló sus zapatos, turbado.

\- No es… no es a Kuroo a quien estaba mirando – admitió, en un susurro apenas audible.

\- ¿Qué? – Terushima se rascó la cabeza, desconcertado – Pero tú habías dicho que… - la confusión dejó paso de repente al entendimiento, y después a la sorpresa – Espera… ¿te refieres al chico búho?

Akaashi tragó saliva, apretando los párpados, porque no se veía con fuerzas como para contemplar la cara de estupor de Terushima. Tenía unas ganas locas de que se lo tragara la tierra. Volvió a emprender la marcha a zancadas, y él se apresuró a seguirle.

\- Se llama Bokuto – farfulló en voz baja, con la vista obsesivamente puesta al frente – Bokuto Koutarou.

\- Joder, Akaashi – barboteó Terushima con los ojos desorbitados – ¿Y tú estás… estás…?

Akaashi asintió enérgicamente, sin tener muy claro si debía reír o llorar.

\- Es el capitán de mi equipo – explicó con un hilo de voz – El as. Es uno de los cinco mejores rematadores del país ¿sabes? – Akaashi esbozó una sonrisa amarga – Verlo jugar es como… no sé, como ver pasar una estrella fugaz. Como quedarse mirando al sol directamente durante mucho rato.

\- Parece un tipo increíble – se atrevió a comentar Terushima con tono vacilante.

\- Lo es – convino Akaashi con los ojos cargados de nostalgia, olvidándose de su propósito de mantener una expresión neutral – Y además es un idiota. Es inmaduro, ruidoso e imprudente, y no tiene ni la más mínima pizca de sentido común, pero siempre consigue hacerme reír –su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, a medida que iba sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato. Akaashi dio un respingo cuando despertó de su trance y se dio cuenta de que Terushima estaba observándole con curiosidad.

\- Oye… si estás tan colado por él como creo que lo estás… - dijo con cautela - ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto?

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- Llámame loco – repuso Terushima tironeándose del pendiente de su oreja izquierda, reflexivo– pero a lo mejor podrías decírselo.

\- Definitivamente, estás loco – Akaashi agitó la cabeza con brío - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decírselo?

\- Bueno, no es tan descabellado – argumentó él con el ceño fruncido – Es lo normal cuando alguien te gusta ¿no? Yo he ido a decírtelo en cuanto te he visto...

\- No es lo mismo – objetó Akaashi con una mueca – Nos conocemos desde hace dos años. Es mi mejor amigo. Jugamos en el mismo equipo. No puedo arriesgarme a arruinar todo eso de un plumazo, no ya solo por mí, sino por…

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que te diría que no? – lo interrumpió Terushima con un ligero deje de exasperación en la voz – Habría que estar loco para decirte que no, si quieres mi humilde opinión.

\- Gracias, supongo – murmuró Akaashi sonriendo con desgana – Pero tu opinión no me vale, me temo – dejó caer los hombros por un momento, abatido. Luego clavó los ojos en Terushima con expresión un tanto desquiciada – Le he visto ¿sabes? – soltó una carcajada histérica – Le he visto besando a Kuroo. Justo antes de que tú aparecieras – la risa estrangulada de Akaashi estuvo a punto de transformarse en un sollozo.

Terushima dio un respingo.

\- Vaya – dijo, rascándose la nuca rapada con aire visiblemente incómodo – Vaya… eso sí que es una putada, ojos bonitos.

Akaashi sonrió con cansancio.

\- Sí. Sí, yo no hubiera podido describirlo mejor.

Terushima permaneció callado mientras caminaban por las desiertas calles de Sendai.

\- Es ahí – indicó al final Akaashi, señalando con desánimo. La perspectiva de reencontrarse con sus compañeros se le antojaba en aquellos instantes menos apetecible que nunca.

Terushima asintió distraídamente y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la casa.

\- Lo único que puedo decirte, ojos bonitos – empezó, con una solemnidad que parecía impropia de él – es que, si hay alguien capaz de hacerle la competencia a Kuroo Tetsurou, ese eres tú, sin duda alguna.

Akaashi resopló levemente, pero agradeció la intención.

\- No me mires así, hablo completamente en serio. Y no sé, si algún día decides pasar página y te apetece volver por Miyagi… siempre puedes llamarme – Terushima le guiñó un ojo afablemente, y Akaashi esbozó una débil sonrisa.

\- Gracias – musitó en voz baja – Por todo – hizo ademán de quitarse la chaqueta para devolvérsela, pero Terushima lo detuvo con un gesto.

\- No, quédatela. De todos modos te sienta mejor a ti. Y así tienes algo con lo que recordarme.

Akaashi intentó decir algo, pero no pudo. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Terushima le tendió la mano ceremoniosamente, pero Akaashi optó por ignorarla. En su lugar, depositó un beso suave en la mejilla de Terushima, rozándolo apenas. Éste parpadeó, sorprendido, pero después sonrió de medio lado. Su mirada chispeaba.

\- Adiós, ojos bonitos. Espero de veras que volvamos a encontrarnos.

Akaashi permaneció un rato parado en el portal, contemplando cómo se alejaba, caminando despreocupadamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Suspiró cuando por fin se perdió de vista en la oscuridad y, tras envolverse mejor en la chaqueta amarilla, entró en la casa sigilosamente.

Titubeó un poco cuando llegó a la puerta cerrada de su cuarto. Por la mañana Bokuto había decidido que ellos compartieran habitación con Kuroo y Kenma. Se planteó ir a despertar a alguno de sus compañeros para rogarle que intercambiara la cama con él, pero descartó la idea enseguida; hubiera suscitado demasiadas preguntas. Giró el picaporte conteniendo la respiración. Lo último que le apetecía en aquel momento era encontrarse con Bokuto, pero tuvo suerte; la habitación estaba vacía. 

Akaashi se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, demasiado cansado como para darle muchas vueltas al cosquilleo que bailaba desde hacía un rato en su estómago. A pesar de todo, había acumulado un buen puñado de emociones intensas durante el día, y estaba demasiado confuso como para que lo embargara el sueño de inmediato. Aún estaba despierto cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación, y a varias personas entrando de puntillas. Akaashi contuvo el aliento y permaneció muy quieto, fingiendo que dormía. Oyó cuchichear a Kuroo y a Kenma, pero no escuchó la voz de Bokuto, y aquello le hizo sentirse intranquilo. Un Bokuto silencioso era infinitamente más preocupante que uno enfadado y gritando. Sus amigos no tardaron en acostarse también, y Akaashi se permitió finalmente cerrar los ojos, no sin preguntarse una última vez por qué demonios había accedido a aquel estúpido plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He estado haciendo cambios de última hora, y espero de verdad que algo de todo esto tenga sentido, porque ya es muy tarde y mis neuronas no dan para más.  
> Ojalá os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.


	4. De cómo Akaashi tiene que contenerse para no estrangular a Konoha en medio de un autobús

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es más cortito, aunque en mi defensa diré que los anteriores eran excesivamente largos, y tardaba la vida en escribirlos y revisarlos.  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis de todas formas.

Akaashi tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para despegar los párpados a la mañana siguiente. Cuando por fin consiguió enderezarse sobre la cama, se percató de que ya no había nadie en la habitación. Incluso Kenma, al que siempre le costaba un mundo emerger de entre las sábanas, se había levantado ya. Por la intensa luz dorada que entraba por la ventana, supuso que debía ser cerca de mediodía.

Abrió su mochila con intención de buscar una camiseta limpia, pero lo primero que encontró fue la sudadera amarilla de Terushima, primorosamente doblada sobre el resto de sus cosas. Akaashi había tenido buen cuidado de esconderla de la vista después de habérsela quitado. A lo mejor era una estupidez, pero la simple idea de que Bokuto llegara a verla le erizaba el vello de la nuca. La apartó a un lado con el fin de poder acceder a su propia ropa, pero se detuvo en seco al ver como un papelito se deslizaba al suelo desde uno de los bolsillos. Akaashi se frotó los ojos, aún medio dormido, y desplegó el arrugado trocito de papel.

_"Por si te aburres, ojos bonitos."_

Al lado de aquella escueta frase había garabateado un número de teléfono. Akaashi parpadeó con cierto asombro. Terushima había tenido que introducir la notita en la chaqueta en el momento en que los dos se despidieron, sin que él se diera cuenta, porque Akaashi había llevado las manos metidas en los bolsillos durante gran parte del camino de vuelta, y entonces no había encontrado papel alguno.

Esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa somnolienta, y se estiró para alcanzar su móvil de la mesilla, donde lo había dejado cargando por la noche. Tecleó el número apuntado en la nota, y escribió un rápido mensaje. Dudó un par de segundos antes de mandarlo, pero finalmente presionó el botón de enviar.

[Keiji]: _Gracias por todo, otra vez. Y perdona si fui un poco imbécil._

Akaashi dio un leve suspiro, agitando la cabeza. Había dormido demasiado poco como para ponerse a reflexionar en aquel momento sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su mochila, y dejó la habitación con intención de conseguir algo para desayunar. En el pasillo se cruzó con Kaori, que volvía hacia el cuarto de las chicas. La muchacha dio un respingo al verlo.

\- Ah, Akaashi-Kun ¿ya te has levantado? – le dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Akaashi asintió, un tanto extrañado por su actitud; la chica estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para esquivar su mirada.

\- ¿Los demás están abajo?

\- Sí, sí – respondió Kaori, sin dejar de retorcerse los dedos – Yo he subido para terminar de guardar mis cosas. Luego nos vemos.

Se metió en su cuarto a toda prisa, y Akaashi no pudo evitar sentir cierto desasosiego. Aun así, sus tripas pronto emitieron un rugido de protesta, de modo que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y bajó raudo las escaleras. En la puerta de la cocina, sin embargo, se vio obligado a frenar en seco; había estado a punto de chocar con Kuroo y con Bokuto.

\- Buenos días, Akaashi – lo saludó Bokuto muy cordialmente.

No había nada de extraño en aquellas palabras, a primera vista, pero a Akaashi se le heló la sangre en las venas nada más escucharlo. Bokuto no había usado su tono entusiasta de costumbre; su voz sonaba distante y excesivamente educada, y su sonrisa no tenía nada de cálido. Las esperanzas de Akaashi de que su enfado de la noche anterior hubieran sido tan solo imaginaciones suyas se disiparon de golpe.

\- Buenos días, Bokuto-san – consiguió contestar con voz estrangulada, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Bokuto se perdió escaleras arriba, y Kuroo lo siguió, no sin antes dedicarle a Akaashi una larga mirada penetrante que éste no fue capaz de descifrar. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en reponerse de la impresión. Todo su apetito había desaparecido de golpe. El repentino malestar que notaba en el estómago no tenía nada que ver con el hambre.

Se acercó a la mesa de la cocina, donde estaban sentados sus compañeros engullendo tostadas con mermelada.

\- ¡Por fin te has despertado! – exclamó Saru, que estaba muy despeinado y tenía cara de sueño – Ya pensábamos que tendríamos que irnos sin ti.

\- ¿Estás bien, Akaashi-kun? – Washio frunció el entrecejo – Tienes una pinta espantosa.

\- Gracias – masculló Akaashi dejándose caer en una silla. Agarró una tostada del montón y la contempló sin mucho interés – Estoy bien, es que he dormido poco, eso es todo.

\- Anoche volviste muy tarde – comentó Sarukui, observándole con cierta cautela.

Él se encogió de hombros con desgana.

\- No me di cuenta de la hora…

\- ¿Has hecho ya tu equipaje? – preguntó Yukie con los carrillos llenos de cereales – Acabo de mandar a Komi y a Konoha arriba para que terminaran de recoger. Alisa llegará en media hora o así. Deberías darte prisa.

Akaashi asintió con aire ausente. Se esforzó por comer, pero lo cierto era que el pan le sabía a ceniza en la boca. La desazón que sentía parecía ir incrementándose por momentos.

Acabó por quedarse solo en la cocina cuando sus compañeros se marcharon. Masticó con desidia, sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Era evidente que tenía que arreglar la situación con Bokuto. Las cosas no podían quedarse así, tan tirantes, tan… raras. Akaashi ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué le pasaba exactamente, pero se dijo que debía averiguarlo cuanto antes. Por poco que le apeteciera, debía emplear el viaje de vuelta a Tokio en hablar con él y solucionar todo aquel sinsentido.

Desgraciadamente, no pudo llevar a cabo su objetivo. Para cuando terminó de meter apresuradamente sus cosas en su bolsa de deporte y voló escaleras abajo, todos sus compañeros habían montado ya en el autobús. Saludó a Alisa con la cabeza al subir, y buscó inmediatamente a Bokuto. Estaba en uno de los asientos de delante, muy concentrado en mirar por la ventana con expresión taciturna. No le saludó al pasar, porque no se dio cuenta de que Akaashi lo observaba. O no quiso darse cuenta. El que sí se percató fue Kuroo, que estaba sentado a su lado. El capitán del Nekoma le dedicó otra de aquellas miradas insondables, y Akaashi se vio forzado a apartar la vista, incomodado.

Tuvo la desagradable impresión, mientras avanzaba a paso cansino entre los asientos, de que todos estaban observándolo por el rabillo del ojo. La mayoría lo hicieron discretamente, pero Akaashi pudo ver cómo Inuoka le daba un codazo a Shibayama a su paso, y después los dos se quedaban mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? Se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Algo iba mal, muy mal; el ambiente que reinaba en aquel estúpido autobús le daba muy mala espina. Se dijo que, ya que no podía sonsacar a Bokuto, a lo mejor tenía la suerte de poder sentarse con Kenma; no tenía ganas de hablar, y estaba seguro de que el colocador del Nekoma no le taladraría la cabeza con ningún parloteo insulso.

Pronto comprobó que tampoco le sería posible. Kenma estaba sentado al lado de Fukunaga, y tampoco levantó la vista de su teléfono cuando Akaashi pasó por su lado. Se preguntó, con cierta sorpresa, si estaría también enfadado con él por haber dejado solo a Lev la noche anterior. Con una mueca de irritación, se dirigió a la última fila de asientos y se dejó caer, solo, junto a la ventanilla. Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y clavó la vista en los sombríos edificios de los suburbios de Sendai, hastiado de todo y considerablemente de mal humor.

\- Dichosos los ojos, Akaashi – Konoha se asomó de repente desde el asiento de delante y le hizo dar un respingo. El chico se apoyó con gesto lánguido en el respaldo y lo contempló con ojos chispeantes. Akaashi vio también a Komi, que estaba sentado junto a él y espiaba con disimulo por la rendija entre los asientos – Anoche fue un desfase ¿no crees?

Akaashi maldijo para sus adentros. Si había algo que no le apetecía lo más mínimo en aquellos instantes, eso era aguantar al bocazas de Konoha.

No fue para tanto – repuso, encogiéndose de hombros, y sin querer comprometerse demasiado.

\- ¿No? – Konoha esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa – No es eso lo que dicen.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dicen? – preguntó Akaashi muy a su pesar. No pudo evitar sonar un tanto alarmado. Konoha tenía de pronto toda su atención.

Komi le dio un codazo de advertencia a su amigo, instándole a que cerrara la boca, pero evidentemente no sirvió de nada.

\- Dicen – aseveró Konoha, acentuando un poco su sonrisa – que tú te lo pasaste mejor que nadie, Akaashi-kun.

Akaashi se lo quedó mirando, parpadeando como un idiota. No fue capaz de decir nada, porque de pronto tenía la garganta completamente seca. Konoha continuó tranquilamente con su velado interrogatorio.

\- ¿Quién es tu amigo? – inquirió, mirándose las uñas como quién no quiere la cosa.

Akaashi apartó la vista y la fijó en el exterior, rogando con todo su ser por no estar sonrojándose demasiado.

\- No es nadie – rezongó, contemplando las señales de tráfico que iban dejando atrás como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿De verdad vas a dejarnos con la intriga?

\- No es nadie – repitió Akaashi, clavando una fría mirada en Konoha. Éste no se inmutó lo más mínimo.

\- Es el capitán del Johzenji ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – saltó Akaashi, ceñudo ¿Por qué diablos le venía Konoha con esas? Sus compañeros de equipo se habían marchado mucho antes de que Terushima apareciera ¿Es que Bokuto se lo había contado? Se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

\- Tora nos ha informado esta mañana – explicó Konoha con una amplia sonrisa – Dice que te vio salir corriendo de la discoteca y que ese (y aquí cito textualmente) “cabrón engreído con pinta de criminal” te siguió a toda prisa.

Si Akaashi hubiera estado de mejor humor, hubiera encontrado gracioso que Yamamoto opinara que alguien tenía pinta de criminal.

\- ¿Qué más os ha contado Tora?

\- Nada – replicó Konoha encogiéndose de hombros – Pero Kaori dice que te vio llegar anoche con un chico, y hemos dado por supuesto que era el mismo.

Un sudor frío empezó a deslizarse lentamente por el cuello de Akaashi. Las cosas empezaban a encajar.

\- No te enfades con ella – intervino rápidamente Komi, que parecía un poco asustado por su expresión – Estaba intranquila porque Bokuto y tú estabais tardando mucho. Su cuarto daba a la calle y ella estaba mirando por la ventana cuando… bueno, cuanto tú volviste.

Akaashi se cubrió el rostro con las manos, horrorizado.

\- ¿A quién más le ha contado eso? – gimió patéticamente.

\- Solo a los del equipo – se apresuró a responder Komi – Es decir… ella estaba preocupada y se lo contó a Yukie. Yukie se lo ha contado a Saru esta mañana, y él nos lo ha dicho a nosotros. Los del Nekoma no saben nada – añadió de inmediato, observando a Akaashi con visible preocupación.

Él tuvo que morderse la lengua para no formular la única pregunta que en realidad se moría por hacer: “¿Lo sabe Bokuto?”.

\- Kaori-san dice… – empezó Konoha lentamente. Ya no sonreía, sino que lo contemplaba con los ojos cargados de curiosidad – dice que os estabais besando.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, sencillamente. Akaashi se tironeó del pelo, evitando a toda costa mirar a sus amigos. Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra.

\- Cierra la boca, pedazo de tarugo – chistó Komi en un susurro, echándole una mirada de disculpa a Akaashi. Por su cara, tampoco parecía saber muy bien dónde meterse.

\- ¿Sabes, Akaashi? – continuó Konoha, imperturbable, y esta vez su sonrisa era más burlona que nunca – Jamás hubiera pensado que te molaban los chicos problemáticos. Si hubiera tenido que apostar, habría dicho más bien que tu tipo eran los jugadores de volley musculosos y atolondrados…

Komi dejó escapar un gritito ahogado y volvió a darle un codazo en las costillas.

\- Cállate, Konoha – siseó, conteniendo el aliento.

\- Sí – Akaashi lo fulminó con la mirada, y después volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y una expresión de lo más lúgubre en la cara – Cállate, Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konoha es absolutamente genial, así que espero haberle hecho, al menos, un poquito de justicia.


	5. De cómo todo empieza a ponerse muy negro por culpa del idiota de Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me ha dejado emocionalmente MAL. Que alguien me explique por qué siempre que me pongo a escribir acabo torturando psicológicamente a mis personajes favoritos. Akaashi, hijo, yo te quiero mucho, aunque no lo parezca.
> 
> No me matéis, por favor. Os prometo que todo esto tendrá un final feliz (sí, esta soy yo spoileando mi propia historia, yay!)

El viaje de vuelta a Tokio se le antojó extraordinariamente largo y odioso. Konoha no volvió a incordiarlo (Akaashi suponía que Komi estaba vigilándolo con toda su atención), pero sabía que iba a sentirse enormemente aliviado en el instante en que pudiera bajarse de aquel infecto autobús. Lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era sentir que se había convertido en la comidilla del Nekoma y el Fukurodani al completo. Con mucho gusto hubiera asesinado a Taketora y a Konoha allí mismo (y, por qué no, también a Bokuto), pero Akaashi comprendía que era muy joven como para dar con sus huesos en la cárcel y acabar echando por tierra un futuro prometedor.

Cuando finalmente Alisa los dejó enfrente del Instituto Nekoma, se preguntó si tendría oportunidad de hablar con Bokuto por fin. Sus esperanzas fueron nuevamente en vano; para cuando Akaashi se quiso dar cuenta, Bokuto ya era una mancha pequeñita en la distancia, acompañada por los dos puntitos rojos que eran Kuroo y Kenma. Soltó una palabrota para sus adentros, frustrado, y se encaminó fatigosamente a la parada de metro más próxima, sin dejar de maldecir su mala suerte.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta el día siguiente cuando la obvia realidad de que Bokuto estaba evitándole caló por fin en su cerebro.

Cuando sonó el timbre a la hora de la comida, Akaashi permaneció muy quieto en su pupitre, aguardando, como siempre, escuchar su nombre pronunciado a voz en grito desde el pasillo. No llegó a suceder. Para cuando se dio cuenta, con un nudo en la garganta, de que Bokuto no iba a aparecer, ya se había pasado casi todo el descanso, y sus compañeros de clase empezaban a dirigirle miradas de extrañeza con muy poco disimulo.

Volvían a escocerle los ojos, de modo que se los frotó con el brazo, enfadado consigo mismo. Joder, él ya no era ningún crío ¿a qué rayos venían aquellos repentinos cambios de humor? ¿Por qué narices estaba tan susceptible últimamente? Akaashi no tenía una respuesta clara. Se pasó el resto de las clases removiéndose inquieto en su asiento, incapaz de atender, deseoso y temeroso al mismo tiempo de que llegara el entrenamiento de por la tarde.

Fue el primero en dejar el aula en cuanto terminaron las clases. Recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y voló hacia los vestuarios, sorteando a la gente al pasar. Washio y Onaga ya estaban allí cuando llegó, y los dos lo saludaron con tono afable.

\- ¿Qué tal el finde, Akaashi-senpai? – preguntó Onaga inocentemente, y Akaashi se vio obligado a tragarse todo su nerviosismo y a esbozar una sonrisa fingida.

\- No estuvo mal – respondió, dándose la vuelta para evitar la penetrante mirada ceñuda de Washio.

Para cuando se hubo cambiado y se disponía a dejar el vestuario, Bokuto apareció en la puerta acompañado por Komi. Estuvieron a punto de chocar, y Akaashi se dijo con amargura que aquello estaba empezando a convertirse en costumbre.

\- Hola – saludó Bokuto lacónicamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Akaashi abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin emitir ningún sonido. Todo lo que había planeado decirle durante las largas horas de clase parecía haberse borrado de repente de su cerebro. Bokuto avanzó, dejando caer pesadamente su bolsa de deporte sobre uno de los bancos y Akaashi consiguió por fin que sus piernas reaccionaran, no sin ganarse antes una mirada preocupada de Komi. Se encaminó a trompicones hacia el gimnasio, sintiéndose como un idiota. Había desperdiciado la oportunidad. No habían conseguido hablar antes del entrenamiento, y sus compañeros acabarían notando inevitablemente que algo no marchaba bien. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que volaban los cotilleos últimamente puede que eso ya lo supieran, se dijo con ironía.

El entrenamiento fue tan desastroso como él había esperado que lo fuera. No estaba concentrado; falló la mitad de los pases, incluyendo los más sencillos, esos que llevaba casi dos años dominando a la perfección. Bokuto tampoco estaba en su estado normal. Remataba los balones con la misma furia que de costumbre, pero estaba excepcionalmente callado. No reclamó para sí ni un solo pase, y tampoco celebró ninguno de los tantos que consiguió durante el partido de práctica. Akaashi se limitó a colocarle la bola en silencio, procurando mirarle lo menos posible, plenamente consciente de que la tensión entre ellos era tan evidente que podría cortase con un cuchillo.

Akaashi notaba en la espalda los ojos inquisitivos de sus compañeros clavados en él. Más de una vez los pilló intercambiando miradas con cara de circunstancias, y podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a Yukie y a Kaori cuchicheando en el banquillo. Aun así, ninguno de ellos pronunció una palabra para quejarse. Cuando el entrenador dio por finalizada la práctica, se encaminaron a los vestuarios en silencio, con los hombros caídos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que todos habían tenido un aspecto tan mustio.

Akaashi no podía dejar de pensar que todo era por culpa suya. Quedaba muy poco para el Torneo Nacional. No podían permitirse otro entrenamiento tan funesto como aquel, o les acabaría pasando factura. Tenía que arreglar las cosas de inmediato, por el bien del equipo. Además, la congoja que lo embargaba por dentro estaba llegando al punto de impedirle respirar con normalidad. Sentía un dolor casi físico en el pecho, justo encima del corazón, y un horrible malestar permanente que le encogía las entrañas. Akaashi siempre había pensado que las novelas románticas exageraban con aquello de estar enfermo de amor, pero quizá no anduviesen tan desencaminadas, después de todo. No se había sentido peor en toda su vida.

Lo abordó después de ducharse. Bokuto se había vestido ya, de cualquier manera, y estaba secándose el cabello blanco con una toalla como si tuviera mucha prisa.

\- Bokuto-san – lo interpeló, sin importarle que el resto de sus compañeros estuvieran escuchando con los ojos muy abiertos – Bokuto-san, quiero hablar contigo.

\- Ah, Akaashi – dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa forzada. Akaashi se fijó en que sus ojeras eran tan pronunciadas como las suyas propias – Vale, pero tendrá que esperar a mañana. Ahora tengo que marcharme, le he prometido a mi madre que la ayudaría con una cosa.

Bokuto arrojó la toalla al suelo sin ningún cuidado, agarró su bolsa de deporte y salió zumbando del vestuario, chocando con el marco de la puerta al pasar. Llevaba el cabello completamente revuelto y la corbata mal puesta, y Akaashi se percató de que se había olvidado sobre el banco los arrugados pantalones de deporte.

\- Mierda.

\- No te preocupes, Akaashi – le dijo Komi con una sonrisa titubeante – Seguro que mañana consigues hablar con él.

No sonaba muy convencido, y Akaashi tampoco lo estaba. Aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía.

Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba en cuanto llegó a su casa, con escasas ganas de ponerse a estudiar y, permaneció allí tirado durante horas, demasiado afligido como para moverse. Estaba inmerso en la lúgubre espiral que eran sus pensamientos, cuando se le ocurrió de repente que Bokuto podía haberle escrito. Era habitual que lo bombardeara con todo tipo de chorradas por las tardes, una vez que se habían separado, ya fueran vídeos de animales graciosos, fotos de sí mismo haciendo el tonto, o cualquier tipo de pregunta absurda que acabara de ocurrírsele. Comprobó su teléfono con manos temblorosas. Tenía tres mensajes nuevos, pero ninguno era del capitán del equipo.

Uno de ellos era de Tsukki. Le preguntaba cómo estaba en aquel modo conciso y desapasionado tan característico suyo; al parecer, se había quedado preocupado por él la noche del sábado, y quería saber si se encontraba bien. Aquello solo sirvió para acrecentar la sensación de culpa en el pecho de Akaashi.

El segundo era un video idiota de una comadreja estornudando que Komi había mandado por el grupo del equipo, con la captura _“¡Mirad, chicos, es Sakusa!”._

Akaashi vaciló antes de abrir el último, y cuando lo hizo se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

[Yuuji]: _Nah, no te preocupes, ojos bonitos. Sin rencores. Fue divertido, y eso es lo que cuenta ¿no crees?_

Dios. Pero cómo había podido ser tan idiota. Si se hubiera estado quietecito, si se hubiera limitado a ignorar a Terushima, ahora mismo se encontraría en el gimnasio del colegio, compartiendo chocolatinas con Bokuto y riéndose de sus tonterías mientras descansaban de la práctica sentados en el suelo. Era cierto que aquel maldito beso que le había dado a Kuroo seguiría pesando sobre sus cabezas como una nube oscura, pero Bokuto no habría tenido por qué enterarse nunca de que él los había visto. Akaashi lo habría sobrellevado en silencio, como siempre hacía. Porque podía conformarse con ser su amigo; era lo que mejor se le daba, conformarse con lo que tenía por miedo a echarlo a perder.

Pero no. Había permitido que la ira y el despecho se apoderaran de él. Los halagos también habían ayudado, claro. Akaashi no se consideraba especialmente vanidoso, pero lo cierto era que tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que había sido bonito lo de ser el centro de atención de alguien durante un rato. Había escuchado, a medias receloso y a medias anhelante, las palabras melosas que Terushima había vertido en sus oídos, y ahora se encontraba metido hasta el cuello en aquella situación absurda, sin tener ni idea de si Bokuto estaba realmente celoso, o si se había enfadado con él por alguna otra razón que se le escapaba.

¿Debería escribirle para intentar aclararlo de una vez por todas? Akaashi se dio cuenta de que había estado contemplando la pantalla de su teléfono con tanta fijeza que empezaban a dolerle los ojos. Ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de qué debía decirle ¿Tengo que hablar contigo de inmediato? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Necesito que todo vuelva a ser como antes, porque la angustia me está matando por dentro? Ninguna de las opciones le convencía demasiado. Prefería, indudablemente, hablar con él cara a cara, para evitar posibles malentendidos, aunque aquello supusiera ponerse a balbucear como un idiota mientras le temblaban las rodillas.

El entrenamiento del martes fue tan penoso como el del lunes. Bokuto ya ni siquiera saltaba para rematar algunos de los pases. El balón acababa rebotando tristemente en el suelo hasta que perdía el impulso, sin que nadie hiciera nada para impedirlo. Las miradas preocupadas de sus compañeros se redoblaron, e incluso el entrenador se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo raro. Sermoneó a Akaashi con brusquedad, pidiéndole que hiciera el favor de centrarse, y después amonestó a Bokuto con la misma aspereza. Sus amigos observaron con impotencia cómo Bokuto agachaba la cabeza y recibía las críticas en silencio y con rostro inexpresivo. A Akaashi se le revolvió el estómago con la escena.

Decidió que asaltaría a Bokuto en cuanto acabase el entrenamiento. De ese modo no tendría la posibilidad de huir corriendo a casa. Cuando terminaron de recoger los balones, se armó de valor y se encaminó hacia Bokuto, que bebía ansiosamente de la botella que Yukie acababa de pasarle. Sin embargo, no había hecho más que dar unos cuantos pasos cuando él soltó algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

\- Oye, Yukippe ¿podrías ayudarme a preparar el examen de Literatura Moderna de mañana? La verdad es que no he podido estudiar y lo llevo de culo…

Se quedó congelado. Puede que para oídos de cualquier otro no hubiera existido nada raro en las palabras de Bokuto, pero Akaashi no pudo evitar sentirse como si acabaran de pegarle un puñetazo. Él siempre le ayudaba con Literatura Moderna; era la asignatura que mejor se le daba, su favorita.

A algunos podría parecerles raro que le echara una mano a la estrella del equipo con los deberes, estando como estaba un curso por debajo de él, pero al fin y al cabo Akaashi asistía a una clase avanzada, y Bokuto nunca había sido un estudiante modelo. Era desastroso en Inglés y en Matemáticas, y en general, tenía serios problemas para concentrarse. Odiaba tener que estar sentado durante mucho rato “sin hacer nada útil”, como decía él, y solía aprovechar cualquier excusa que estuviera a su alcance para escabullirse. Cuando estudiaba con Akaashi, sin embargo, siempre parecía un poco más calmado; era cierto que su pierna no dejaba nunca de moverse a toda velocidad por debajo de la mesa, en un tic involuntario, pero a veces incluso conseguía pasar sus buenos veinte minutos sin distraerse mirando por la ventana, o jugueteando con la cremallera de su estuche. Y aquello, viniendo de Bokuto, podía considerarse como todo un logro.

A pesar de su desdén por los estudios, en general, a Bokuto parecía gustarle especialmente cuando Akaashi le ayudaba con Literatura. Simplemente lo escuchaba hablar, muy tieso en su silla y con cara de admiración, y daba la impresión de que podría pasarse días enteros oyéndole desentrañar para él los misterios de su libro de texto. Akaashi había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había pasado explicándole, con infinita paciencia, el significado de diversos relatos, poemas enrevesados e intrincadas metáforas, pero lo cierto era que no le importaba. Le agradaba, más bien, a pesar de que aquella mirada embelesada en los ojos de Bokuto siempre conseguía que se le desbocara el corazón en el pecho. Le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo. Apreciado. Por eso le dolió en especial que él hubiera decidido prescindir de su ayuda para aquel examen.

Akaashi giró sobre sus talones, herido en su orgullo, y se encaminó al vestuario sin pronunciar palabra. Saru abrió la boca cuando lo vio aparecer, pero algo en su rostro debió hacerle cambiar de idea, porque adoptó una expresión compungida y se apresuró a darse la vuelta para continuar vistiéndose. Akaashi se cambió en silencio y se largó de allí a zancadas, alzando la barbilla desdeñosamente cuando se cruzó con Bokuto en el pasillo.

En el fondo sabía que era una completa tontería enfadarse por algo así, pero Akaashi estaba más que harto. Si aquel era el modo en el que Bokuto quería enfrentarse a la situación, de acuerdo. Él también podía jugar a ese juego. Había intentado dar el primer paso en múltiples ocasiones, pero el capitán del equipo lo había ignorado de la forma más humillante. No pensaba ponerse a suplicar; era mejor conservar la escasa dignidad que le quedaba.

Volvió a pasar en la cama lo que quedaba de tarde, haciendo caso omiso a los problemas de Física que le esperaban sobre la mesa. Apenas fue capaz de probar un par de bocados durante la cena, y esa noche, al igual que la anterior, el sueño no se dignó a visitarlo hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Akaashi estaba agotado cuando llegó al colegio, pero seguía firme en su resolución de ignorar a Bokuto. Ni siquiera se saludaron en los vestuarios; la falta de sincronía entre ellos se hizo tan patente como el día anterior, y los dos volvieron a ganarse una reprimenda por parte del entrenador.

Bokuto volvió a largarse a toda prisa en cuanto terminó el rapapolvo, pero Akaashi regresó el último al vestuario, arrastrando los pies y con pocas ganas de mirar a la cara a sus compañeros. Los oyó cuchichear al otro lado de la puerta, y se detuvo unos instantes con la mano posada en el pomo, escuchando con el corazón encogido.

\- Esto no puede seguir así. Es sencillamente ridículo, nos van a masacrar en los Nacionales.

\- Vamos, estoy seguro que se acabarán arreglando las cosas…

\- Muy bien, Saru, pero no nos sirve de nada si eso sucede más tarde que temprano…

\- Me duele admitirlo, pero Konoha tiene razón por una vez. Vamos a ser el hazmerreír del Torneo.

\- ¿Y qué sugerís qué hagamos? Ya habéis visto a Bokuto; por su cara, parece que se haya muerto alguien, y Akaashi tampoco está muy dispuesto a colaborar, que digamos. Hoy ni siquiera se han dirigido la palabra, los muy majaderos.

\- Si al menos consiguiéramos que se hablaran… - aquella era la voz de Komi. Sonaba verdaderamente preocupado.

\- Eso no va a suceder. Bokuto es orgulloso. Se le da demasiado bien lo de hacerse el ofendido – observó Washio con su tono grave de costumbre.

Konoha soltó uno de sus famosos resoplidos, perfectamente audible a través de la puerta cerrada.

\- Más bien es un gallina. Si se atreviera a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, por una vez…

Akaashi empujó la puerta haciendo más ruido del realmente necesario. Una pequeña parte de él, esa que era un tanto masoquista, hubiera deseado seguir escuchando, pero su parte más sensata le dijo que no sería una buena idea. Solo acabaría por sentirse peor. Sus amigos dieron un brinco, sobresaltados, y se apresuraron a terminar de vestirse, sin dejar de carraspear con embarazo.

\- Hasta mañana, Akaashi – se despidió Saru echándole una mirada de empatía, y los demás se dieron prisa en salir detrás de él, poco dispuestos a seguir contemplando su permanente cara de desconsuelo.

Akaashi no dio muestras de haberlos oído. Se quedó sentado en el banco, aún sudoroso y acalorado tras el penoso entrenamiento, y sin fuerzas suficientes como para arrastrarse hasta las duchas. Suspiró, con los ojos cerrados. Por increíble que pareciera, la fría sensación de los azulejos contra su espalda empapada suponía cierto alivio para su angustia. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo permaneció así, respirando acompasadamente, con la nuca apoyada contra la pared y los párpados apretados. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, y se preguntó si alguien pondría alguna objeción a que él se quedara allí para siempre, sentado en aquel banco de madera, sin pensar en nada nunca más.

Por supuesto, el universo enseguida se opuso a aquel plan. La puerta del vestuario se abrió de repente y una figura inconfundible se dibujó a contraluz en el umbral.

\- Oh – dijo Bokuto, dando un ligero respingo – Akaashi. Pensaba que no quedaría nadie aquí a estas alturas…

\- Pues ya ves – su voz sonó un poco más ronca de lo normal, aunque todo su letargo parecía haberse marchado como por ensalmo.

\- He olvidado mis rodilleras – explicó Bokuto sin que nadie le hubiera preguntado. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa casual, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Sus compañeros tenían razón: tenía una pinta horrible, como si llevara varios días sin dormir bien. Incluso su cabello de punta parecía más aplastado de lo habitual.

\- Vale – Akaashi volvió a apoyarse contra la pared, impertérrito. Una cosa estaba clara: lo de mantener el gesto inalterable se le daba infinitamente mejor que a Bokuto.

Él lo observó con cautela durante un par de segundos. Después se puso a buscar sus rodilleras, pegado al otro extremo del vestuario, reacio a romper ni un centímetro de la distancia que los separaba, como si Akaashi tuviera la peste y él temiera contagiarse.

\- Ah, aquí están – anunció en voz demasiado alta, agitándolas en el aire de forma innecesaria.

Akaashi se limitó a mirarlo, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas.

\- Vale.

Bokuto se quedó parado un momento junto a la puerta, con las rodilleras colgando en una mano y la mochila bien sujeta en la otra. Akaashi se dio cuenta, un segundo demasiado tarde, de que estaba escogiendo con cuidado qué palabras usar. Abrió la boca antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Oye, Akaashi – él no quería escucharlo, pero pensó que quedaría muy infantil taparse las orejas con las manos – Estos días han sido un poco… raros ¿no crees? Hemos hablado muy poco. No es que tú hables mucho nunca, claro, pero me da la sensación de que… bueno – Bokuto parecía estar haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse pegado en el sitio y no largarse de allí corriendo. En cualquier otro momento Akaashi hubiera agradecido su dedicación, pero en aquellos instantes estaba demasiado furioso – Lo que quiero decir es que parece que… parece que nos hayamos estado evitando, y solo quería decirte que me… me gustaría mucho arreglar las cosas.

El mundo pareció ralentizarse alrededor de Akaashi. Se sentía levemente mareado, pero, sobre todo, tenía unas ganas irreprimibles de gritar. Y de agarrar a Bokuto por la pechera y besarle hasta quedarse sin aliento. Y también de pegarle un puñetazo en su estúpida cara de búho, con todas sus fuerzas. Todas las opciones se le antojaban igualmente atractivas.

No se decantó por ninguna de ellas. Continuó mirándole con gesto imperturbable, y respondió lo más fríamente que pudo, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

\- No tengo ni idea de a lo que te refieres.

Akaashi vio claramente el relámpago de confusión que cruzaba los ojos de Bokuto. Fue rápidamente reemplazado por una expresión dolida, y después, por algo que se parecía mucho al enojo.

“¿Pero qué cojones haces, Keiji? Llevas toda la semana esperando esto. Haz el favor de decirle cómo te sientes realmente, dile que…”

\- Vale – replicó simplemente Bokuto, usando un tono monocorde que no casaba en absoluto con su estridente carácter – Vale.

\- Bien – Akaashi se sentía increíblemente mezquino, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de experimentar una macabra sensación de triunfo por haber hecho enfadar a Bokuto. Se conformaba con que estuviera sintiendo en aquel momento una décima parte de la rabia que lo consumía a él.

Bokuto giró sobre sus talones para marcharse, pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a darse la vuelta, con las rodilleras aún balanceándose de forma patética en su mano derecha.

\- Dicen que ahora sales con Terushima – comentó sin mirarle a la cara, como de casualidad.

Akaashi se atragantó.

\- ¿Quién lo dice?

\- Konoha – contestó Bokuto con tono apático, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Akaashi se anotó mentalmente el propósito de descuartizar a Konoha la próxima vez que lo viera. Muy lentamente, y en minúsculos pedacitos.

\- Yo no salgo con Terushima – replicó, con tono seco, y toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir.

\- Ya – repuso Bokuto con aire ausente. Sus ojos vagaron hasta las cosas de Akaashi, que estaban tiradas en el suelo junto a él, sin el menor cuidado - Esa es su chaqueta ¿no?

La mirada de Akaashi voló, cargada de incredulidad, hasta su bolsa de deporte, que tenía la cremallera abierta. Por la abertura sobresalía la manga de una sudadera de color amarillo vibrante.

Se le congeló la sangre en las venas. Era cierto que había estado llevándola al colegio todos los días, cuidadosamente escondida entre su ropa de deporte, pero no lo hacía por nada en especial; solo era un intento de evitar que su madre la encontrara mientras limpiaba su habitación, y le hiciera preguntas incómodas. Había barajado la idea de meterla en su armario, colocada estratégicamente entre su propia ropa, pero enseguida la había descartado; aquel color tan llamativo habría resaltado claramente entre los tonos azules, grises y tostados que constituían la mayor parte de su vestuario. Akaashi se maldijo furiosamente a sí mismo ¿Cómo se podía ser tan torpe?

\- Es su chaqueta – admitió, con la sangre agolpándosele en las mejillas – Pero no hay nada entre nosotros.

\- Vale – Bokuto volvió a encogerse de hombros con aparente indiferencia. Había estado observando atentamente la reacción de Akaashi, pero giró la cabeza a toda prisa en cuanto éste se atrevió a mirarlo– De todas maneras no me importa. No es asunto mío.

Akaashi notó como una oleada de furia le trepaba por el esófago y se expandía poco a poco por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, apoderándose de todo su ser.

\- No – le espetó, con rabia mal contenida – No es asunto tuyo, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto fijó la vista en el techo. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas, y Akaashi pudo percibir cómo le temblaba ligeramente el pecho a medida que hablaba.

\- A lo mejor – dijo lentamente, sin despegar los ojos de los fluorescentes, que inundaban el vestuario con aquella luz fría y aséptica – deberíamos dejar de vernos por un tiempo, Akaashi.

Él se incorporó sobre el banco, clavándose las uñas sin querer en la piel desnuda de las rodillas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió, incrédulo. A la ira que sentía se le unió de pronto el más profundo desasosiego - ¿Es qué pretendes dejar el equipo?

Bokuto se balanceó mecánicamente sobre las puntas de los pies, reacio a contestar.

\- Me da igual el equipo – masculló, más para el cuello de su camisa que para Akaashi, que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por entenderle.

\- Será una broma.

Él no respondió, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de ponerse colorado. Jugueteó con la correa de su mochila, con la vista tercamente clavada en sus zapatos.

\- No puedes hacerle eso al equipo. No puedes – le increpó Akaashi. No tenía ni la menor idea de en qué momento se había levantado, pero ahora se encontraba de pie frente a Bokuto, con los puños apretados y haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no gritar.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, me da igual el…

Akaashi se echó a reír. Fue una risa fría, burlona, cargada de amargura. Bokuto lo contempló como si estuviera loco, con los ojos amarillos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – inquirió arrugando la frente, entre enfadado y desconcertado.

\- De ti – declaró Akaashi con calma – De cómo después de dos años eres capaz de seguir sorprendiéndome, Bokuto-san. Me maravilla que puedas llegar a ser tan egoísta. Y sobre todo, tan estúpido – Akaashi pronunció las últimas palabras con deliberada lentitud, para asegurarse de que Bokuto lo entendía a la perfección.

Obtuvo el efecto que esperaba. No había levantado la voz en ningún momento, pero Bokuto retrocedió como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada. Los bíceps se le tensaron por debajo de la chaqueta, y su boca se descompuso en una mueca de dolor.

\- Bien – volvió a decir. Sujetó con más fuerza su mochila y se dio la vuelta bruscamente – Bien. Adiós, Akaashi.

Akaashi se quedó solo de nuevo, pero la atmósfera que reinaba a su alrededor era muy distinta a la de antes. El vestuario había dejado de ser un oasis de tranquilidad. En aquel momento le daba la impresión de que las paredes se estrechaban poco a poco, cercándolo, asfixiándolo en su propia agonía.

Se largó de allí a paso acelerado, sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa. Soplaba un viento frío que lo aguijoneó sin piedad durante todo el regreso a casa, pero le dio igual. La gente se giraba a su paso para contemplar a aquel adolescente con pinta de desquiciado que iba en pantalones cortos y camiseta a finales de noviembre, pero Akaashi apenas fue consciente de ello. Para cuando llegó a su casa, debía de tener un aspecto tan lamentable que su madre insistió en ponerle el termómetro. Marcó una temperatura normal, pero era cierto que Akaashi tenía la sensación de estar pasando por un periodo febril. Notaba la cabeza embotada, la cara muy caliente y las extremidades congeladas. Se sumergió hasta la nariz en la bañera, en un intento por dejar atrás los sucesos de aquel fatídico día, pero sufrió una decepción; el agua caliente no fue capaz de hacerle olvidar el hecho de que se sentía como una mierda. Nunca se había considerado una persona cruel ¿por qué demonios había tenido que decirle todo eso a Bokuto? No había obtenido el más mínimo regocijo en ver su expresión anonadada; más bien, solo había conseguido empeorar el sentimiento de culpa y las náuseas que le oprimían el estómago.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, con el cabello todavía mojado, haciendo girar su móvil entre los dedos de forma compulsiva.

Escribió una disculpa para Bokuto, pero la borró inmediatamente. Lo intentó de nuevo, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado, pero después de releer el mensaje un par de veces volvió a borrarlo. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior durante un rato, indeciso, y al final escogió a otro de sus contactos y tecleó sin pensárselo mucho.

[Keiji]: _Me he peleado con Bokuto._

Akaashi se quedó mirando con fijeza la pantalla durante al menos diez minutos, tamborileando nerviosamente sobre su pierna. Acababa de dejar caer otra vez el teléfono sobre la colcha, con rostro decepcionado, cuando éste empezó a vibrar suavemente.

Akaashi se apresuró a cogerlo, con manos temblorosas.

[Yuuji]: _¿Qué ha pasado?_

Él titubeó, pensando que todo aquel asunto era demasiado complicado como para explicarlo apropiadamente en un par de frases. Aun así, hizo un esfuerzo por resumirlo lo mejor que pudo.

[Keiji]: _Me ha estado evitando desde la noche del sábado, pero hoy por fin he hablado con él, y puede que me haya comportado como un cretino._

La respuesta fue inmediata.

[Yuuji]: _¿...solo puede?_

Akaashi compuso una mueca, tironeándose con fuerza del lóbulo de la oreja.

[Keiji]: _Le he dicho cosas horribles, en realidad._

[Keiji]: _No sé qué hacer._

Esta vez Terushima tardó un poco en contestar.

[Yuuji]: _¿Por qué te ha estado evitando?_

Él levantó la vista hacia el techo, suspirando. No sabía qué rayos hacía contándole sus problemas a aquel chaval de Miyagi al que apenas conocía de nada (Akaashi prefería dejar a un lado el pequeño detalle de que hubieran acabado comiéndose la boca contra la pared de un garito mugriento, porque aquello no era lo importante). No sabía qué rayos hacía, pero lo cierto era que tenía muchas ganas de desahogarse con alguien. Alguien que no fuera a juzgarlo.

[Keiji]: _No lo tengo muy claro, la verdad._

Contempló durante un rato los puntos suspensivos que tintineaban, vacilantes, al lado de la foto de Terushima, clara señal de que el chico estaba buscando una contestación apropiada.

[Yuuji]: _Akaashi… ¿te has parado a pensar que quizás, solo quizás, tu amigo se haya puesto celoso?_

Él no se lo pensó mucho.

[Keiji]: _No._

[Yuuji]: _¿Bokuto nos vio juntos, no?_

[Keiji]: _No. No sigas por ahí._

Akaashi casi pudo ver a Terushima soltando un suspiro exasperado al otro lado de la línea. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

[Yuuji]: ¿ _Por qué no?_

Akaashi no sabía por dónde empezar a explicárselo. Soltó el teléfono y se frotó los ojos, al tiempo que se dejaba caer de espaldas contra la almohada. Joder. No necesitaba que nadie lo alentase con falsas esperanzas. Él solito se bastaba para llenarse la cabeza con sueños idiotas y escenas imaginarias que jamás tendrían lugar en la realidad. Inspiró hondo. Suponía que Terushima estaba únicamente tratando de animarlo, con la mejor de sus intenciones, de modo que no servía de nada perder la paciencia. Al fin y al cabo, solo decía esas cosas porque no conocía a Bokuto. Era normal que no se diera cuenta de lo ridículo de su sugerencia.

Akaashi se masajeó las sienes, agotado. Se preguntó qué demonios habría hecho él para merecerse aquello. Por qué, de entre todas las personas de la Tierra, había tenido que acabar enamorándose de su mejor amigo. Había tal abismo entre ellos, Bokuto estaba simplemente tan fuera de su alcance que, de no haberle resultado tan doloroso, la idea casi le habría parecido graciosa.

Todos lo adoraban, y no era para menos. Se llevaba bien con todo el mundo; era espontáneo, divertido, efusivo a la hora de manifestar afecto, y la persona más desinteresada que Akaashi había conocido jamás. La estrella del equipo de voleibol; un jugador tan fantástico que ya había empezado a recibir invitaciones por parte de algunos equipos universitarios. Bokuto era el peor alumno del universo, sí, pero su sonrisa era tan contagiosa que hasta los profesores acababan por reírle las gracias, porque era imposible no encariñarse con él. Incluso sus rivales en la cancha no parecían tener del todo claro si debían envidiarle o admirarle.

Akaashi no creía posible que ningún alumno del Fukurodani desconociera de la existencia de Bokuto. Dudaba sinceramente, en cambio, que alguien supiera quién era él, dejando a un lado a sus amigos del equipo y a un puñado de sus compañeros de clase. No le importaba, en realidad. Lo prefería así, porque detestaba llamar la atención, pero era evidente que la popularidad de Bokuto era un añadido más a la larga lista de cosas que lo hacían inalcanzable.

Y Akaashi ni siquiera quería ponerse a pensar en su aspecto físico. Era cierto que la apariencia de Bokuto podía parecer chocante al principio, insólita incluso. El cabello de dos colores, permanentemente de punta, su corpachón enorme, y sus ojos redondos y vivaces resultaban sin duda un tanto rocambolescos, pero tras la primera y estrafalaria impresión, era imposible negar que se trataba de un chico atractivo. Demasiado, para el gusto de Akaashi. Si te fijabas con atención, en el amarillo de sus ojos podían llegar a distinguirse un millar de motitas doradas, exactamente del mismo color que la miel derretida, y su sonrisa era la más deslumbrante que pudiera llegar a imaginarse, hasta el punto de resultar cegadora. Durante el verano anterior, Bokuto había terminado de perder los últimos vestigios de redondez infantil, y su rostro se había vuelto anguloso, pero no dejaba de ser armónico. Akaashi conocía de memoria el trayecto bien definido de su mandíbula, el arco que formaban sus cejas y la curva de su nariz.

Por no hablar de cada uno de sus músculos.

Cerró los ojos. Si Bokuto ya resultaba imponente con el uniforme del equipo, o incluso vestido con la americana del colegio, verlo sin camiseta todavía hacía que a Akaashi se le escapara de golpe el aire de los pulmones. Después de casi dos años compartiendo vestuarios le daba la impresión de que ya debería de haberse acostumbrado, pero no era así. Se estremecía involuntariamente solo con pensar en la forma perfecta de sus omoplatos, en la hilera de abdominales que se dibujaban en su vientre, o en la manera en la que la piel de sus hombros se tensaba cuando flexionaba los brazos. Aquellos brazos siempre estaban presentes en los delirios más oscuros de Akaashi, esos que eran tan secretos e indecentes que lo dejaban temblando de vergüenza. Soltó un ruidito ahogado al percatarse de la creciente presión en su entrepierna, y se obligó a frenar en seco el tren de sus pensamientos. Era mejor no seguir por ese camino. Ya se había dejado arrastrar por su imaginación, con una mano hurgando en sus pantalones, y consumido a partes iguales por el ardor y la humillación, en más ocasiones de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Akaashi volvió a agarrar su móvil, procurando ignorar el repentino calor que le subía por el cuello, y se esforzó por volver a centrarse en la conversación. Releyó la última frase, y se limitó a dar la explicación más sencilla y más obvia que se le ocurrió.

[Keiji]: _No es posible. No es posible, porque él es Bokuto, y yo… yo solo soy yo._

Y era verdad. Él solo era un chaval callado y flacucho, con problemas para hacer amigos y para confiar en sí mismo. Un chaval callado, flacucho, y de ojos bonitos, aparentemente, pero eso no bastaba.

Se preguntó si Terushima habría abandonado la conversación, harto de esperar una respuesta, pero no tardó más que unos pocos segundos en recibir un nuevo mensaje.

[Yuuji]: _El único consejo que puedo darte, ojos bonitos, es que intentes quererte un poco más a ti mismo. En serio, te vendrá bien._

Akaashi sonrió con cansancio. Aquello era fácil decirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale. Quizá me haya pasado un poquito con lo del autodesprecio. Puede ser. A lo mejor. Ligeramente. Una pizquita.  
> Akaashi es un tipo complicado de escribir. Parece el típico que siempre está calmado, que lo tiene todo bajo control, pero que en realidad está dándole mil millones de vueltas a las cosas en su cabeza. En algunos capítulos del manga queda bastante claro que le entra ansiedad en los momentos de mayor presión, y que tiene ciertos problemas de autoestima (o al menos, así es cómo interpreto yo al personaje después de haberlos leído). Espero de todo corazón que no os parezca muy OOC.  
> Y me callo ya, porque no se puede ser más petarda (¿se nota mucho que no tengo a nadie dispuesto a escucharme fangirlear sobre Haikyuu durante horas? Je.)
> 
> Pd: es la primera vez que introduzco lo de los mensajes de móvil en una historia, y la verdad es que no tengo muy claro si termina de quedar bien. Dejadme vuestra opinión!


	6. De cómo Kuroo Tetsurou consigue hacer estallar a Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más drama, because drama is all I live for.

Morfeo también se hizo de rogar aquella noche, y el jueves por la mañana Akaashi caminó al colegio casi sin darse cuenta, con la sensación de que flotaba inmerso en una nube de apatía y somnolencia.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando sus compañeros de clase le recordaron que tenían un control de Historia a primera hora. Lo de olvidarse de un examen era tan impropio de él que estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. El universo parecía estar burlándose en su cara de la forma más irónica posible. Akaashi contestó a las preguntas como mejor pudo, avergonzado de su propia ineptitud, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se acabara de una vez aquella semana espantosa.

Barajó seriamente la posibilidad de saltarse el entrenamiento de por la tarde, pero al final decidió que sería mejor acudir. El entrenador ya estaba bastante mosqueado con él, y jamás se perdonaría el haber dejado tirados a sus amigos.

Indeciso como estaba, tardó un poco más que de costumbre en llegar a la práctica. Para cuando entró en el gimnasio, ya cambiado, todos sus compañeros habían llegado ya. Todos salvo uno.

\- ¿Dónde está Bokuto? – preguntó, mirando compulsivamente a su alrededor.

\- Le he llamado a casa hace un rato - Sarukui titubeó un poco - Su madre dice que se ha puesto enfermo...

\- Tampoco ha venido a clase – añadió Komi encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Enfermo… ¡Ja! Y una mierda - Konoha resopló, enfadado, y les dio la espalda para ir a montar la red.

Akaashi tragó saliva. Se había quedado paralizado en el sitio. La escena de la tarde anterior en el vestuario pasó a cámara lenta por delante de sus ojos. Era cierto que Bokuto había manifestado que prefería no tener que verlo, y también que no le importaba el equipo, pero él se había negado a creerse del todo que estuviera hablando en serio. Era fácil acabar exagerando las cosas en el fragor de una discusión, y Akaashi había mantenido la esperanza de que Bokuto recapacitara sobre sus palabras, una vez en su casa y con la cabeza fría.

Era evidente que se había equivocado. La ausencia de Bokuto parecía palparse de algún modo en el ambiente; daba la impresión de que el gimnasio estaba mucho más vacío que de costumbre. Volvió en sí dando un salto cuando Saru le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- No te preocupes por Konoha. Sabemos perfectamente que tú no tienes la culpa.

\- ¿Pero y si resulta que sí que la tengo? – musitó Akaashi, en voz apenas audible.

\- No digas tonterías – lo reprendió Komi con severidad – Ya sabes cómo es Bokuto. A veces le dan los bajones de ánimo, pero siempre acaba regresando…

Tampoco sonaba muy convencido, y Akaashi no podía culparle.

\- Al menos tú has venido – sentenció Washio, dando por finalizada la conversación – Haremos lo que podamos con lo que tenemos, como hemos hecho siempre.

Akaashi agradeció en su fuero interno las palabras de aliento de sus compañeros, pero no las tenía todas consigo. Se preguntó, mientras levantaba la pelota con la misma torpeza de la que llevaba haciendo gala toda la semana, si se habría cargado irremediablemente las posibilidades del Fukurodani de ganar el Torneo de Primavera.

Aun así, con la ausencia de Bokuto la atmósfera parecía haberse relajado un tanto, y aunque sus compañeros seguían mostrando un aspecto de lo más alicaído, la coordinación entre todos fluyó un poco mejor que los días anteriores.

Se despidieron de él con palabras de ánimo y palmaditas en la espalda, y Akaashi no pudo dejar de sentir una oleada de afecto hacia ellos. Cualquier otro, en su situación, le habría echado la culpa por conseguir que el as del equipo dejara de asistir al entrenamiento, pero ellos no. Incluso Konoha le había sonreído a regañadientes en el vestuario. Akaashi se sentía un poquito, tan solo un poquito menos desdichado al dejar el colegio aquel día, pero pronto descubrió que las cosas siempre eran susceptibles de empeorar.

Joder, vaya si podían empeorar.

\- Eh, Akaashi.

Él continuó andando sin volverse. Lo había visto, en realidad. Era imposible no hacerlo. Con el chaleco oscuro y la corbata rojo sangre, destacaba poderosamente entre la marea de americanas grises. Estaba parado junto a la verja, como si de un pájaro de mal agüero se tratara. Uno muy alto y muy despeinado.

\- Akaashi, quiero hablar contigo.

Él se detuvo en seco, apretando los puños. Se obligó a darse la vuelta y a forzar una sonrisa.

\- Ah, Kuroo. No te había visto.

\- Quiero hablar contigo – repitió el capitán del Nekoma. Estaba muy serio, y aquello resultaba raro en él, hasta el punto de llegar a ser inquietante.

\- Me halaga que hayas venido hasta aquí, Kuroo san – repuso Akaashi. No dejó de sonreír, pero tenía los dientes tan apretados que creyó que iba a rompérselos – El problema es que a mí no me apetece lo más mínimo hablar contigo ahora mismo.

\- ¿Y crees que a mí sí me apetece? – le espetó Kuroo sin amedrentarse – Créeme, me hace tanta gracia como recibir una patada en el hígado, pero tenemos que hablar de Bokuto.

Akaashi contuvo la respiración. Ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, por supuesto. Kuroo no había venido desde el Nekoma por el mero placer de su compañía, eso estaba claro. Tan claro como que Bokuto iba a ser el principal tema de conversación entre ambos. Aun así, optó por aparentar asombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Bokuto?

\- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Akaashi – los ojos felinos de Kuroo relampaguearon – Sabes tan bien como yo lo que pasa con él.

\- No, no lo sé – insistió Akaashi, que empezaba a enfadarse – No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué se ha cabreado conmigo, la verdad.

\- Tú eres idiota – le soltó Kuroo con toda la insolencia del mundo, pero sin perder la calma – Bokuto está hecho una mierda, y es por culpa tuya.

Akaashi se tambaleó, como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en toda la cara. Era cierto que se esperaba un sermón sobre Bokuto, pero no se había imaginado que Kuroo iba a ser tan directo. Decidió que no quería seguir escuchando.

\- Ya nos veremos, Kuroo-san – repuso fríamente, intentando zanjar el asunto, pero Kuroo echó a andar detrás de él y lo agarró por el brazo.

\- Al menos, ten la decencia de no negarlo.

\- Yo no he hecho nada – replicó Akaashi airadamente, sacudiéndose para soltarse – He intentado arreglar las cosas, pero no me escucha. Y ni siquiera sé porque se ha enfadado, en primer lugar…

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – Kuroo alzó las cejas, escéptico – No está enfadado contigo. Solo está celoso. Celoso, porque tú tuviste la brillante idea de enrollarte con ese tipejo del Johzenji…

Akaashi enrojeció, en parte de ira y en parte de vergüenza.

\- No es mi problema. No le debo ningún tipo de justificación a Bokuto, no puede pretender que…

\- Mira – le dijo Kuroo, tan despacio como si estuviera hablando con alguien que solo tuviera medio cerebro – No estoy diciendo que no puedas liarte con quien te dé la gana. Al contrario, hazlo si te apetece. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pero si Bokuto te gusta tanto como creo que te gusta… entonces estás haciendo el majadero de la forma más espantosa, porque él lleva tanto tiempo colado por ti que ya ni me acuerdo de cuando empezó a darme la tabarra al respecto.

Akaashi dio un respingo, y se ruborizó un poco más, consternado. Aun así, agitó la cabeza con terquedad.

\- Bokuto no está celoso – masculló, en sus trece – No está celoso, porque no siente nada por mí, y no hay nada que puedas decirme para convencerme de lo contrario.

\- ¡Joder, Akaashi! – Kuroo alzó los brazos al cielo con irritación - ¡Mira que eres tonto! ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso, a ver?

\- ¡Tú lo oíste tan bien como yo! “Akaashi y yo también vamos juntos a todas partes, pero eso no significa absolutamente nada…”

Kuroo se quedó mirándolo como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio – cerró los ojos un momento y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, como si intentara armarse de paciencia para no volver a gritar - Quizá no fue su frase más inspirada, lo reconozco, pero ¿de verdad vas a ignorar el hecho de que Bokuto estaba borracho como una cuba? Porque hay que ser muy idiota para creer que…

\- Os vi ¿vale? – le gritó Akaashi sin poder contenerse. No tenía ni idea de en qué momento había empezado a temblar, y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para conseguir que no le castañetearan los dientes de rabia - ¡Vi cómo te besaba! El otro día, mientras bailabais los dos juntitos. No te atrevas a negarlo.

Ya estaba. Lo había soltado. Eso que llevaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde la noche del sábado, amargándole la existencia. No había sido su intención revelárselo a Kuroo; resultaba demasiado humillante admitir que sentía celos de él, pero de alguna manera el capitán del Nekoma había conseguido apretarle las tuercas hasta hacerle reventar. O quizá simplemente necesitaba que ellos se enteraran de una vez de que él los había visto.

Por un segundo, Kuroo pareció haberse quedado sin habla, lo cual era todavía más raro. Mostraba una expresión sumamente desconcertada, pero finalmente frunció el entrecejo. A Akaashi le hubiera gustado ver cómo se ruborizaba, un poco al menos, para no ser el único de los presentes que notaba las mejillas ardiendo, pero Kuroo no le dio esa satisfacción.

\- Así que es por eso – musitó, anonadado.

\- Sí, es por eso, ¿vale? ¿Ya estás contento? ¿Puedo largarme de una vez?

\- No, no puedes – Kuroo recobró enseguida el tono brusco – De verdad, no puedo creerlo ¿En serio te enfadaste con él _por eso_? – Akaashi no respondió esta vez, pero su mirada fue confirmación suficiente, y Kuroo bufó con enojo - ¡Joder, Akaashi, te repito que estaba borracho! Y parece mentira que tenga que explicártelo, pero no significó absolutamente nada, no fue más que una chorrada, una chorrada enorme…

\- Puede ser que estando borracho hiciera lo que no se atreve a hacer estando sobrio ¿no crees?

\- ¡No! – Akaashi no recordaba haber visto jamás a Kuroo tan exasperado como en aquel momento. Era inusual que perdiera la compostura de esa manera - ¡Tú sabes cómo es! ¡Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, Akaashi! Bokuto es extremadamente cariñoso, además de idiota, así que no me parece tan raro que…

\- Sí – lo interrumpió Akaashi, y a él mismo le extrañó lo serena que sonaba su voz, porque tenía unas ganas locas de soltarle un bofetón – Sí, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie, Kuroo-san, y por eso puedo afirmar que te equivocas. _Ni siquiera_ Bokuto va por ahí besando a sus amigos en la boca.

\- Maldita sea, Akaashi, no puedes creer en serio que Bokuto siente algo por mí…

\- A lo mejor sí lo creo – replicó él alzando la barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos con actitud desafiante.

\- ¡No es de mí de quién está enamorado! – le gritó Kuroo agitando los brazos. Los estudiantes rezagados que salían de sus respectivas actividades extraescolares se quedaron mirándolo, perplejos, pero él no tuvo a bien bajar el volumen - ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? ¿Quieres que te lo deletree?

\- Ya he oído bastante - él se giró bruscamente y echó a andar a zancadas calle abajo.

\- Eres un cobarde.

Akaashi siempre había sido un chico pacífico. Odiaba los gritos y las disputas acaloradas, y tendía a evitar la confrontación siempre que le resultaba posible. Las escasas veces en las que se había encarado con alguien a lo largo de su vida (con la obvia excepción de su pelea con Bokuto el día anterior) había conseguido siempre mantener la calma, de una forma o de otra, por muy enfadado que estuviera.

Pero aquella estúpida palabra le sentó como un jarro de agua helada. Akaashi no habría podido explicar exactamente por qué aquella frase en concreto, de entre todas las que Kuroo había pronunciado, restalló con tal fuerza contra sus oídos. Quizá fue por el modo displicente en el que la dijo, dejando que el menosprecio le bailara en los labios; quizá la tensión que llevaba acumulándose en su pecho durante toda la semana tuviera algo que ver; a lo mejor el motivo era más bien que, en el fondo, Akaashi sabía perfectamente que Kuroo estaba en lo cierto. El caso es que no pudo evitarlo: se dio la vuelta lentamente, intentando por todos los medios controlar la fría cólera que lo invadía.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Digo que eres un cobarde – repitió Kuroo sin inmutarse. Le lanzó una mirada gélida, con los párpados entrecerrados – Tienes tanto miedo a que te hagan daño que ni siquiera te atreves a intentarlo. Y eh, felicidades, colega, la estrategia te ha funcionado a la perfección. Te has cargado tu amistad con Bokuto, y de paso, al equipo de volley.

Aquel tono condescendiente era más de lo que podía soportar. La paciencia de Akaashi explotó.

\- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo ¿no? – le espetó, vertiendo en su voz todo el veneno que fue capaz de reunir - Tú eres Kuroo Tetsurou, el gran Kuroo, que siempre lo hace todo bien, que es la envidia de todos. Vas por ahí metiéndote con la gente y creyéndote mejor que los demás, pero ¿sabes qué? No eres más que un cabrón arrogante, un idiota con aires de grandeza…

Los ojos de Kuroo se convirtieron en dos estrechas rendijas.

\- Puede que sea un cabrón arrogante, pero no me creo mejor que nadie – replicó. Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero había algo de peligroso en ella; Akaashi notó la forma en que las venas de su cuello palpitaban – La diferencia entre tú y yo, Akaashi, es que yo tengo amor propio. Y si quieres un consejo, tú también deberías buscarte un poco; a lo mejor así dejabas de ser un reprimido.

Akaashi no se molestó en contestarle. Se marchó de allí a toda velocidad, con el corazón palpitándole con furia en los oídos, y todo el cuerpo temblando de impotencia. Estuvieron a punto de saltársele las lágrimas, pero luchó por mantenerlas a raya; no entraba en sus planes ponerse a llorar en público por una pelea con el gilipollas de Kuroo Tetsurou.

Llegó a su casa respirando agitadamente, tan acalorado como si no se hubiera duchado tras acabar el entrenamiento. Se encerró en su cuarto con la excusa de hacer los deberes, y como ya empezaba a ser costumbre, se tiró en plancha sobre la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada.

Akaashi se sentía emocionalmente agotado. Llevaba tanto tiempo enfadado que ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo era no estarlo. Estaba enfadado con Kuroo; con sus aires de superioridad, con sus bailecitos provocativos, y con sus condenadas palabras, tan punzantes y dolorosas, pero también con Bokuto, que era demasiado ingenuo como para darse cuenta de lo que Akaashi sentía por él. Estaba enfadado con Konoha y con sus comentarios insidiosos; con Terushima, por haber sido tan jodidamente insistente, y también con Kenma, por haberle dejado tirado con Lev en aquella mesa, en primer lugar. Incluso estaba enfadado con Yukie, por no haberse negado a ayudar a Bokuto con su examen de Literatura, y con Hinata, que había sido el principal culpable de que aquel ridículo plan de reunirse en Sendai saliera adelante. Pero, por encima de todo, estaba terriblemente enfadado consigo mismo.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le susurró que quizá no tendría que haberse puesto así. A lo mejor había sacado las cosas un poco de quicio. Si hubiera conseguido mantener una conversación civilizada con Kuroo, a lo mejor podía haberle preguntado más cosas. Si de verdad Bokuto le había hablado de lo que sentía por él, por ejemplo. Kuroo parecía muy convencido al respecto, pero Akaashi no acababa de creérselo. No podía creérselo, porque entonces significaría que aquella semana de sufrimiento había sido para nada. Y, sobre todo, significaría que él se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil. Y Akaashi no era un imbécil. _No lo era_. Simplemente, no estaba acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Por eso cuando lo hacía acababa metiendo la pata.

Joder. A lo mejor Kuroo tenía un poquito de razón. A lo mejor sí era un reprimido. Akaashi clavó los dientes en la almohada, conteniéndose para no gritar. No había estado tan confuso en toda su vida. Y tampoco se había sentido nunca tan miserable. Echaba de menos a Bokuto, tanto que le dolía el corazón. Ya casi le daba igual no gustarle. Solo quería jugar con él al volley, comer con él en los descansos, ayudarle con los deberes, acompañarle a comprarse un helado. Reírse con él, de sus comentarios absurdos, de su cara de bobo cuando Konoha soltaba un chiste a su costa. Quería volver a abrazarlo cuando ganaran, y acariciarle el pelo para consolarle cuando perdieran. Quería recuperar a su amigo. Akaashi no pudo evitarlo; se echó a llorar, abrazado a sí mismo en posición fetal, y para cuando se le acabaron las lágrimas, mucho rato después, se quedó tan exhausto como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Se sentía un poco mejor, no obstante. Más tranquilo, más en paz consigo mismo. Aquel llanto parecía haber extinguido el rencor sordo que le quemaba el pecho desde el sábado, impidiéndole respirar.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba enfadado; solo se sentía infinitamente triste, y se preguntó, justo antes de quedarse dormido, si Bokuto estaría también tumbado boca arriba en su cama, extrañándole tanto como Akaashi le extrañaba a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha costado la vida escribir esa conversación, no creáis que soy una desalmada.  
> Sé que Kuroo y Akaashi no se llevan mal en el canon. A lo mejor no son exactamente súper amiguis, pero sí se toleran y se respetan bastante (por mucho que Akaashi le llame "pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san". Todo va con cariño).  
> Y aquí no es que se odien, no me malinterpretéis; simplemente, la rivalidad entre ellos ha alcanzado su punto culminante (todo por malditos malentendidos, además). Deberían tomarse un valium y hablar con calma, pero qué gracia tiene arreglar las cosas de forma civilizada cuando puedes ponerte a montar una escenita delante de la puerta del Fukurodani :D  
> Juro que este es el último capítulo deprimente. No me odiéis.


	7. De cómo Akaashi decide dejar a un lado el orgullo, y se acaba enterando de muchas cosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo debería haber sido el último, en realidad, pero una vez más las cosas se me han acabado yendo de las manos, de modo que el final feliz tendrá que esperar un poquito.

El entrenamiento del viernes fue más corto que de costumbre. Para sorpresa de nadie, Bokuto tampoco apareció, y el entrenador, con cara de estar a punto de echarse a llorar, les dio permiso para marcharse cuando apenas llevaban media hora practicando recepciones.

Akaashi había terminado de ducharse, y estaba sentado en un banco del vestuario poniéndose los calcetines, cuando escuchó unos apremiantes susurros al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Venga, entra de una vez.

\- Sí, y arréglalo, vamos.

\- Eso es muy fácil decirlo ¿no creéis? Escuchad, por qué tengo que ser yo el que…

\- Te ha tocado, tío. La suerte ha hablado; ahora no te escaquees.

\- Tenemos plena confianza en ti, Konoha.

\- Entra ahí de una maldita vez.

Akaashi contempló, perplejo, cómo la puerta del vestuario se abría de golpe, Washio empujaba dentro a Konoha y volvía a cerrar dando un portazo.

Los dos se miraron durante un instante, parpadeando con precaución, como si fueran un par de animalillos acorralados en la misma jaula. Después Konoha se acercó unos pasos, esgrimiendo una sonrisa vacilante, y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

\- ¿Qué hay, Akaashi?

\- No mucho.

\- Ya, bueno… oye, me preguntaba si podríamos…

\- ¿Te has ofrecido voluntario para venir a hablar conmigo?

Akaashi había estado temiéndose algún tipo de intervención, más pronto que tarde. Sus amigos podían ser un poco cafres, pero distaban mucho de ser idiotas. Lo que no había esperado es que fuera Konoha el encargado de echarle un sermón. Había supuesto que la responsabilidad acabaría recayendo sobre Yukie. Pero claro, jamás se habría imaginado tampoco que Kuroo sería capaz de ir a buscarlo hasta la misma puerta del colegio con el único fin de hablar con él. A lo mejor debería dejar de sorprenderse por esas cosas.

Konoha dio un ligero respingo. Después sonrió con aire de culpabilidad, y se arrellanó en el banco a su lado.

\- No exactamente. Yukie se ha puesto muy pesada, de manera que nosotros nos hemos jugado el marrón a "piedra, papel o tijera", y me ha tocado a mí. Aunque creo que el traidor de Saru ha hecho trampas…

\- ¿Cómo se hacen trampas a "piedra, papel o tijera"?

\- ¿Y yo qué sé? – Konoha se encogió de hombros con impaciencia – Esa no es la cuestión. El caso es que he venido a hablar contigo. Esto va a ser tan incómodo para ti como lo es para mí, Akaashi-kun, así que terminemos cuanto antes ¿de acuerdo?

Akaashi compuso una mueca sarcástica.

\- Puedes ahorrártelo. Ya sé lo que vas a decirme.

\- No, no lo sabes – le espetó Konoha en tono brusco, y aquello le sorprendió. No era habitual verlo tan serio, sin su acostumbrada sonrisa burlona – Piensas que voy a decirte que os estáis cargando el equipo y que tenéis que solucionarlo ¿verdad? Que es culpa tuya que Bokuto haya dejado de venir a los entrenamientos… Pues bien... no voy a fingir que todo eso no es importante también; vamos a pasarlas canutas en los Nacionales si las cosas siguen así entre vosotros, pero… lo que pretendo decir es que eso no es lo principal.

\- ¿Y qué es… lo principal? – inquirió Akaashi en voz baja, sin mirarle.

\- Lo principal es que Bokuto y tú volváis a llevaros bien.

Akaashi resopló levemente por la nariz.

\- Eso es fácil decirlo – repuso, jugueteando con sus propios dedos de forma instintiva – Bokuto ya no quiere hablar conmigo.

\- Vas a disculparme, mi querido kouhai, pero permíteme que lo dude. Bokuto te ha idolatrado desde el maldito momento en que atravesaste esa puerta por primera vez y te ofreciste a ensayar remates con él. Estoy segurísimo de que en el fondo se muere por arreglar las cosas contigo. Lleváis dos años siendo amigos, y no podéis echarlo todo a perder por una gilipollez de malentendido.

\- Pero es que…

\- Escucha, yo sé mejor que nadie que Bokuto a veces se hace difícil de llevar – declaró Konoha con aire de sabiduría, dándole unas someras palmaditas en la rodilla - El tío es tonto perdido, y puede ponerse muy cargante… pero no te estoy diciendo que tengas que salir con él, ni nada de eso. Solo digo que tenéis que volver a ser amigos. Sea como sea.

\- Konoha-san…

\- No voy a aceptar ninguna otra excusa, Akaashi. Washio me pateará el culo si ve que no he conseguido nada, y una patada de Washio es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. Así que, si no lo haces por ti, al menos deja de comportarte como un cretino egoísta y hazlo por el equipo.

Konoha se levantó, muy digno, y salió del vestuario a zancadas, dejando a Akaashi más aturdido que otra cosa.

Era posible… era posible que Konoha estuviera en lo cierto, después de todo. Akaashi había pasado gran parte de la noche dándole vueltas a su conversación con Kuroo. Tanto él como sus compañeros pensaban que las cosas tenían arreglo. Es más, todos parecían estar bastante convencidos de que Bokuto le echaba de menos, y de que no se negaría a hablar si lo abordaba directamente y era sincero con él. Akaashi no tenía la certeza absoluta de que aquello fuera verdad, pero lo que sí sabía seguro era que él lo añoraba muchísimo. Y a lo mejor nunca llegaban a ser nada más que eso, pero si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que volvieran a ser amigos, bueno… sería una auténtica estupidez desperdiciarla.

Akaashi meditó durante un rato, sin dejar de retorcerse compulsivamente los dedos, hasta que un ligero zumbido procedente de su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

[Yuuji]: _Espero por tu bien que ya hayas solucionado las cosas con el chico búho, Akaashi-kun. No me obligues a ir hasta Tokio para darte una lección._

La frase estaba acompañada por una hilera entera de caritas enfadadas. Akaashi arqueó las cejas, preguntándose si los astros no se habrían alineado para mandarle un mensaje. Todas esas personas insistiéndole a la vez no podían ser una coincidencia ¿o sí?

[Keiji]: _Aún no._

Akaashi tecleó de forma impulsiva, sin llegar a ser consciente del todo de lo que estaba escribiendo.

[Keiji]: _Pero creo… creo que voy a ponerme con ello._

[Keiji]: _Ahora mismo, incluso._

Terushima contestó de inmediato, empleando más signos de puntuación de los realmente necesarios.

[Yuuji]: _¿¿¿Lo dices en serio???_

[Yuuji]: _¡VAMOS, OJOS BONITOS! ¡¡¡A POR TODAS!!!!_

Los emoticonos esta vez consistieron en un montón de pequeñas manitas con los dedos levantados en señal de victoria

Akaashi no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía el estómago encogido, pero no era el tipo de opresión angustiosa que llevaba notando toda la semana; se parecía más bien al sentimiento de anticipación de antes de jugar un partido importante. Recogió sus olvidados calcetines, aturullado, y tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que estaba poniéndoselos del revés. Se calzó los zapatos a toda prisa, agarró el asa de su bolsa de deporte y dejó atrás el vestuario caminando con decisión.

Dio un salto de sorpresa cuando rodeó la pared del gimnasio y estuvo a punto de chocar con sus compañeros de tercero, que seguían cuchicheando por lo bajo, formando un corrillo al lado de las escaleras.

Ellos también se sobresaltaron al verlo.

\- ¿Akaashi-kun? – barboteó Sarukui con una mirada un tanto alarmada - ¿Te ocurre algo?

Akaashi tomó aire.

\- Voy a ver a Bokuto.

Los cuatro se lo quedaron mirando, anonadados.

\- ¿Qué… qué has dicho? – inquirió Konoha con un hilo de voz. Contemplaba la expresión obstinada en el rostro de Akaashi con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no acabara de creérselo del todo.

\- Voy a ver a Bokuto – repitió Akaashi, esta vez más alto y con mayor determinación que antes, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse también a sí mismo.

Komi dio un impresionante salto en el aire, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un grito de entusiasmo.

\- Pero… pero cómo… - farfulló Konoha, atónito, pero se vio interrumpido cuando recibió una fuerte palmada de Washio en la espalda.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Bravo, Konoha! ¡Quién iba a decir que lo conseguirías!

\- ¡Lo has clavado, tío! – Saru rio, agitando un puño en gesto triunfal.

Akaashi no se quedó a oír sus exclamaciones de alborozo. Echó a correr tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas, con la bolsa de deporte balanceándose en su hombro.

\- ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

\- ¿A… a dónde vas? – le gritó un muy asombrado Konoha - ¡La casa de Bokuto está por allí!

\- ¡Antes tengo que hacer una cosa! – exclamó Akaashi sin volverse, y voló sobre los adoquines sorteando estudiantes a su paso, dejando a sus compañeros más confundidos que antes.

Cuando se apeó del metro en la parada que quedaba delante del Instituto Nekoma, Akaashi tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Inspiró profundamente un par de veces y, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, atravesó la verja de la entrada y se encaminó hacia el gimnasio donde solía practicar el equipo de voleibol. No necesitó pararse a peguntar el camino; el Fukurodani había jugado partidos de práctica allí en más de una ocasión.

Hizo caso omiso de las miradas de curiosidad que le dirigieron a su paso los estudiantes del Nekoma. Al fin y al cabo, era normal que su corbata a rayas azules llamara la atención entre aquel mar de corbatas rojas.

Cruzó los dedos esperando que Kuroo no se hubiera marchado todavía, y por una vez tuvo suerte. Lo encontró repantigado en las escaleras del gimnasio, rodeado por un puñado de sus compañeros del equipo. Todos estaban dando buena cuenta, entre ruidosas carcajadas, de un montón de bolsas de patatas fritas y latas de refresco situadas a sus pies, mientras se aprovechaban de la calidez de los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde.

Él fue el primero en verlo. La sonrisa se le congeló en los labios y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Si Kuroo hubiera sido un gato, Akaashi estaba seguro de que le hubiera soltado un bufido, con el pelo del lomo completamente erizado.

La atmósfera alegre y despreocupada que parecía rodear a los del Nekoma se disipó de golpe en cuanto los demás jugadores se percataron también de su presencia. Taketora se levantó de un brinco, y se encaminó hacia Akaashi en actitud claramente amenazadora.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Kuroo extendió veloz uno de sus largos brazos para impedirle el avance.

\- Tora – dijo solamente, en tono de advertencia, y Yamamoto se detuvo al instante, obedientemente, aunque continuó observando a Akaashi como si se tratara de un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Él bajó la vista y se removió, más incómodo con la situación de lo que había esperado.

Tampoco era tan extraño, en realidad, que Taketora mostrara un comportamiento hostil sin venir a cuento, pero por el modo en que lo miraban el resto de miembros del equipo, Akaashi supuso que todos estaban al corriente acerca de su pelea con Kuroo del día anterior, al menos en buena parte. Inuoka y Shibayama lo contemplaban con la misma cara de pasmo que habían puesto al verlo subir al autobús en Sendai, apenas unos días atrás, y Fukunaga… bueno, era difícil saberlo con Fukunaga. Akaashi no habría podido decir si también estaba sorprendido, o si se trataba más bien de su expresión de costumbre. Kai fue el único de los presentes que se atrevió a dedicarle una sonrisa vacilante.

\- ¿A qué has venido? – inquirió Kuroo sin perder la calma, aunque Akaashi pudo ver cómo los dedos se le crispaban contra la botella de Coca-cola que sujetaba entre las manos.

\- Quiero hablar contigo, Kuroo-san – contestó él humildemente. No despegó la vista del suelo, no tanto porque estuviera avergonzado, sino porque le daba la impresión de que adoptar una actitud sumisa sería lo mejor en aquellas circunstancias.

Kuroo entornó los párpados, y las comisuras de la boca se le curvaron en una mueca desdeñosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, no tuviste bastante con lo de ayer? – replicó. Empleó un tono burlón, casi casual, pero su voz sonaba más gélida que de costumbre.

\- Me gustaría disculparme por las cosas que dije – Akaashi se dobló bruscamente por la cintura, y distinguió por el rabillo del ojo cómo los del Nekoma daban un respingo, estupefactos – Me comporté como un idiota y quiero hacer las paces contigo – añadió con voz clara, con la espalda aún encorvada en una amplia reverencia.

Se mantuvo así, sin arriesgarse a moverse, hasta que volvió a escuchar hablar a Kuroo.

\- Yamamoto – llamó, en un tono de voz que no admitía réplica - te dejo encargado de las provisiones. Escúchame bien, como a mi vuelta no quede ni una sola patata frita mi venganza será terrible.

Akaashi se enderezó un poco, sorprendido, a tiempo de ver cómo Kuroo bajaba lánguidamente los últimos escalones y le hacía un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Tú – dijo, hincando una mirada despectiva en Akaashi por debajo de su alocada mata de cabello negro – Ven conmigo.

Akaashi se apresuró a obedecer, y siguió a Kuroo a través de las instalaciones del colegio, echando una última ojeada por encima del hombro a los atónitos miembros del equipo de volley del Nekoma.

Kuroo caminó a zancadas elásticas, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sin dignarse a mirarle ni una sola vez. Cuando llegó hasta una de las esquinas del campo de fútbol, se dejó caer en la parte inferior de las gradas y clavó sus agudos ojos en Akaashi, pero no dijo nada. Parecía estar esperando a que él tomara la iniciativa, pero Akaashi se dio cuenta entonces de qué no tenía nada claro cómo comenzar. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, nervioso, contemplando a lo lejos al puñado de jugadores del equipo de fútbol que aún quedaban en el campo. Algunos estaban ocupados haciendo estiramientos; otros sorteaban una hilera de conos de plástico llevando el balón en los pies.

\- ¿Dónde está Kenma? – preguntó por decir algo, con la única intención de romper aquel tenso silencio.

Kuroo enarcó las cejas, un tanto escéptico, pero al poco se encogió de hombros.

\- Está ensayando pases con Lev – contestó en tono austero – No es que a él le apeteciera, claro, pero aún les cuesta coordinarse, y Yaku tiene la intención de meter a Lev en vereda antes de que lleguen los Nacionales.

Akaashi asintió con aire ausente, sin dejar de estrujarse el cerebro en busca del modo más adecuado de emprender aquella conversación.

\- ¿A qué has venido, Akaashi? – volvió a preguntar Kuroo, escrutándole con la mirada sin el menor atisbo de piedad. Al parecer se había hartado de esperar – Me refiero a la verdadera razón.

Él alzó por fin la cabeza, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Lo de que quería pedirte perdón es cierto.

Kuroo soltó una áspera carcajada.

\- Por tu tono, cualquiera se imaginaría que te están apuntando con una pistola para obligarte a decirlo. No suenas muy arrepentido, la verdad.

Akaashi tamborileó en el suelo con un pie, impaciente.

\- ¿Crees que habría venido hasta aquí si no tuviera intención de ofrecerte una disculpa sincera? Me he inclinado ante ti delante de todo el equipo, Kuroo-san. Ayer… ayer dije muchas cosas que no pensaba realmente. Perdí los estribos, y lo lamento de veras – apretó la mandíbula con cierta irritación – Puedes creerme o no, pero es la verdad.

Kuroo lo escudriñó un rato más con ojo crítico.

\- Te creo – dijo al final, con deliberada lentitud, apoyándose descuidadamente sobre el banco – Me creo que hayas venido hasta aquí porque te sentías culpable por soltar todas esas tonterías. Pero ese no es el único motivo ¿verdad?

Akaashi alzó la vista al cielo e inspiró hondo. Maldito, maldito Kuroo, y maldita también su habilidad para ver más allá en el rostro de la gente. Akaashi quería pensar que a él no se le daba del todo mal leer a las personas, pero Kuroo le llevaba años de ventaja, indudablemente.

\- No – admitió en voz baja – Tengo… tengo intención de arreglar las cosas con Bokuto.

\- ¡Ah! Ya era hora ¿no crees?

Akaashi ignoró a propósito la provocación y continuó.

\- Quiero saber… – empezó, armándose de valor – quiero saber exactamente qué te ha contado Bokuto de mí.

\- Vas a tener que ser más específico – repuso Kuroo enarcando una ceja. A pesar de que mantenía un rostro serio, Akaashi sabía que lo más probable era que estuviera empezando a disfrutar con la situación. Kuroo era así. Le gustaba jugar con la comida antes de asestar el golpe final. No iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente la ocasión de torturar a Akaashi un poco más.

También sabía que continuando con aquello acabaría ganándose irremediablemente una apabullante andanada de burlas y sarcasmo, pero tenía que preguntárselo. Para eso había ido hasta allí ¿no?

\- Me refiero – dijo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras hablaba – a si te ha contado algo de sus… de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

\- No.

Akaashi había estado contemplándose los zapatos con gran meticulosidad, procurando no mirar a Kuroo a la cara, pero no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza bruscamente al escuchar su respuesta.

\- ¿No?

\- No – repitió él, encogiéndose de hombros con total tranquilidad.

Akaashi parpadeó tontamente.

\- Pero tú me dijiste que… ayer… ayer dijiste…

\- Yo no te dije que él me hubiera hablado de sus sentimientos hacia ti – repuso el capitán del Nekoma en tono mordaz - No dije eso en ningún momento, porque es la verdad. Bokuto nunca ha expresado en voz alta que esté loquito por tus huesos ni nada parecido, al menos que yo sepa - Akaashi abrió la boca para replicar, anonadado, pero Kuroo alzó un autoritario dedo en el aire para hacerle callar – No obstante… eso no quiere decir que un observador atento no pueda fijarse en los detalles, y acabar sacando sus propias conclusiones.

\- ¿Qué… qué demonios significa eso? – le espetó Akaashi, que empezaba a perder la paciencia otra vez ¿Es que estaba intentando tomarle el pelo? ¿Seguía molesto por haberle insultado la tarde anterior y ahora se negaba a darle una respuesta clara?

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas? – invitó Kuroo en tono cordial, haciendo un gesto con el brazo para indicar el hueco a su lado.

Akaashi resopló ruidosamente por la nariz.

\- Estoy bien así, gracias.

Kuroo sonrió por primera vez. Era una sonrisa taimada, ligeramente burlona, pero lo cierto es que no parecía estar en absoluto enfadado.

\- No te sulfures, Akaashi. Voy a intentar explicártelo de manera sencilla, para que puedas seguirme sin grandes dificultades – dijo, en un tono socarrón que empezaba a parecerse muchísimo al que solía emplear habitualmente – Si lo que esperas es una declaración firmada por Bokuto confesándote su amor eterno, mucho me temo que vas a salir decepcionado. Pero yo te aseguro, sin miedo a equivocarme, que el muy idiota está completa e irrevocablemente colado por ti.

Akaashi lo miró con fijeza, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo.

\- Eso es básicamente lo mismo que me dijiste ayer – declaró, sin poder ocultar su enojo – Lo que quiero saber es por qué todos… por qué todos parecéis tan convencidos de ello.

Kuroo puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿De verdad eres tan cortito como pareces, no? – Vale. Akaashi estaba seguro ahora. Kuroo estaba pasándoselo en grande con aquella conversación – Es tan evidente que me parece increíble que tengas que preguntármelo.

\- ¿Por qué es tan evidente? – Akaashi decidió ignorar la mofa hacia su persona y procuró que la frustración no se reflejara demasiado en su voz. Creía estar acercándose por fin a la respuesta que buscaba y el corazón se le aceleró un poco en el pecho.

Kuroo se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Tenía una expresión tan pagada de sí misma en la cara que a Akaashi no le hubiera extrañado verlo relamerse de satisfacción.

\- Veamos… siempre está hablando de ti, y créeme, cuando digo siempre es _siempre –_ comenzó _,_ jugueteando distraídamente con la cremallera de su sudadera roja – Llevo dos malditos años escuchándole parlotear sobre ti a todas horas – Kuroo abrió de forma desmesurada sus ojos gatunos y esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona, imitando el modo entusiasta de hablar de Bokuto – “Tío, Akaashi es taaaaaan listo… estudia un montón y aun así siempre tiene tiempo para ayudarme a mí, es taaaaan genial… ¡Oh! Y sus pases, Kuroo, los pases de Akaashi son la caña, no te puedes hacer a la idea. Siempre se queda a practicar conmigo después del entrenamiento, es fantástico, no sé qué haría sin él…”

El bloqueador del Nekoma hizo una pausa y se agarró el cabello con las dos manos, a fin de simular una especie de montículos de pelo a ambos lados de su cabeza. Akaashi frunció el ceño, completamente azorado. Le parecía que Kuroo estaba llevando su interpretación demasiado lejos.

\- “Kuroo, Akaashi es la monda. Sí, lo sé, ya sé que parece muy serio, pero en realidad es jodidamente divertido, me lo paso taaaaan bien con él…” - Kuroo continuó con su pantomima con la mayor de las desvergüenzas, absolutamente encantado – “Akaashi es estupendo. Genial. Es glorioso, fabuloso, maravilloso. Ojalá lo conocieras como yo, tío. Y es taaaan mono, jamás en mi vida había visto a nadie tan perfecto, es tan guapo que a veces me dan ganas de…”

Akaashi dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

\- Ya es suficiente ¿no crees? – le increpó, muy cabreado. Sabía que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, y eso le hacía sentirse todavía más vulnerable a las chanzas de Kuroo – Yo he venido en son de paz, y tú te dedicas a burlarte de mí sin ningún tipo de…

\- ¡No me burlaba! – aseguró Kuroo agitando enérgicamente la cabeza. Había dejado escapar por fin los mechones de pelo, pero éstos permanecieron parcialmente levantados, dándole un aspecto aún más ridículo del habitual – Vale, puede que eso último me lo haya inventado, pero te juro por mis zapatillas de la suerte que el resto es verdad.

Akaashi se cruzó de brazos, no demasiado convencido.

\- Ya… ¿y crees que todo eso es suficiente para asegurar que…?

\- Oh, pero es que no es solo eso – lo interrumpió Kuroo con gran vehemencia – No hay más que ver cómo te mira todo el rato, con esos ojillos de cordero degollado. Por Dios, dan hasta ganas de vomitar…

Akaashi se dejó caer en el banco a su lado, incapaz de seguir mirándole. No sabía en qué momento se le había ocurrido que volver a hablar con Kuroo iba a ser una buena idea. La situación era sencillamente bochornosa.

\- Además, Akaashi, y te aseguro que no te miento… – continuó él, aunque esta vez su rostro adquirió una expresión mucho más severa, y el tono jocoso de su voz se trocó por uno grave – El otro día, en la discoteca… cuando te vio con ese tío, te juro que pude notar en sus ojos el momento exacto en el que se le rompía el corazón.

Akaashi no supo qué responder. Se quedó mirando a Kuroo con cara de idiota.

\- ¿Lo dices… lo dices en serio?

\- No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida – afirmó Kuroo, y por una vez parecía ser verdad – Ya has visto cómo está. No ha querido darme una explicación concreta al respecto, y yo he preferido no presionarlo mucho, pero está clarísimo que se puso celoso, y que eso lo ha deprimido hasta límites insospechables…

Akaashi se balanceó frenéticamente sobre sí mismo, abrazándose con fuerza el estómago. Ese maldito sentimiento de culpa, que no lo había dejado en paz en toda la semana, había aumentado otra vez hasta el punto de provocarle náuseas.

\- Oye – dijo Kuroo. Titubeó un poco, pero acabó por ponerle una mano en el hombro – No te tortures, Akaashi. Tampoco hiciste nada tan horrible ¿sabes?

\- Pero Bokuto está… Bokuto… - Akaashi cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, incapaz de continuar. Se sentía levemente mareado – Todo esto es por culpa mía.

\- Bueno, solo parcialmente – objetó Kuroo, y se encogió de hombros cuando Akaashi se giró para mirarlo con extrañeza – No pongas esa cara. Yo también he estado reflexionando acerca de nuestra… nuestra amigable conversación de ayer ¿sabes? Y puede que tuvieras parte de razón. Aunque no fuera más que una gilipollez, Bokuto me besó primero. Es normal que te enfadaras.

\- Sí, pero la diferencia es que él estaba borracho como una cuba – musitó Akaashi con un hilo de voz – Yo me… me enrollé con Terushima por despecho ¿sabes? – se tapó el rostro con las manos y gimió débilmente – No se puede ser más patético…

\- Sí que es un poco patético – coincidió Kuroo sonriendo de medio lado – Pero por otra parte… la verdad es que no puedo dejar de sentir cierta admiración.

Akaashi se atragantó. Creía no haber escuchado bien.

\- ¿Cierta qué?

\- Admiración, ya sabes – Kuroo se rascó la cabeza con gesto un tanto avergonzado, pero no dejó de sonreír – Jamás te hubiera creído capaz de algo así. Yo te tenía por un muermo absoluto, y resulta que eres más bien un bastardo sin escrúpulos…

Él se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- Perdona … ¿qué?

\- No estoy intentando insultarte – Kuroo se apresuró a levantar las manos en ademán apaciguador – Es más bien un cumplido. Eres más avispado de lo que suponía. Si lo que pretendías era poner celoso a Bokuto, el plan te salió a la perfección…

Akaashi le dirigió a Kuroo la mirada más incrédula de su repertorio.

\- ¡No lo… no lo hice por eso! – exclamó en voz demasiado alta, sin poder contenerse. - ¿De verdad piensas que era mi intención hacerle daño a Bokuto?

Kuroo parpadeó, un tanto alarmado.

\- Bueno, yo solo…

\- No era parte de ningún plan – continuó Akaashi. Ya ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas necesarias para enfadarse. Dejó caer los hombros y negó lentamente, apesadumbrado – El problema es que… se me subió a la cabeza ¿sabes? – se sentía muy ridículo por estar intentando explicárselo a Kuroo, nada menos, pero le pareció que acabaría explotando si no lo decía en voz alta. Esbozó una agria sonrisa – Estaba solo, y también enfadado, y me… me gustó que alguien me prestara atención de esa manera. Supongo que en el fondo me sentí… halagado – Akaashi suspiró, y formuló una de las muchas preguntas que llevaban rondándole por la cabeza desde la noche en Sendai - ¿Es eso malo?

Él se rascó la punta de la nariz, reflexivo.

\- No lo creo. A todos nos gusta que nos hagan la pelota, Akaashi - – Kuroo le brindó lo más parecido a una sonrisa sincera que le había dedicado nunca - Todos sentimos la necesidad desesperada de gustarle a alguien a veces. Aunque eso nos lleve a conformarnos con la atención de personas distintas a las que de verdad nos interesan…

– Sí, claro - Akaashi soltó una risa sarcástica. No pudo evitarlo; viniendo de cualquier otro, aquellas palabras hubieran sonado convincentes, sabias incluso, y quizá habrían conseguido mitigar en parte su inquietud. Pronunciadas por Kuroo Tetsurou… lo cierto es que resultaba muy difícil creérselas - No es por nada, Kuroo-san, pero dudo mucho que tú estés familiarizado con la sensación de que te ignoren. Absolutamente todo el mundo cae rendido a tus pies.

Kuroo esbozó otra sonrisa, pero esta vez fue muy distinta a las anteriores. De algún modo, de repente parecía triste, triste y cansado. Se dedicó a tironear de un hilo que sobresalía de la manga de su chaqueta de manera aparentemente inconsciente.

\- ¿De verdad crees que eres el único en el mundo que tiene problemas, Akaashi?

Él le dirigió una mirada de asombro, parpadeando, al tiempo que intentaba procesar las palabras de Kuroo, de tal modo que cobraran algún sentido en su mente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo… me estás diciendo de verdad que _tú_ , nada menos, estás pillado por alguien que no te corresponde? ¿Lo he entendido bien?

\- Lo has entendido perfectamente. Tu astucia no conoce límites, Sherlock - la voz de Kuroo se había vuelto áspera de repente – Dios, Akaashi, no puedo creerme que de verdad estés sonriendo.

\- No estoy sonriendo – se apresuró a responder él, obligando a los músculos de su cara a estarse quietos – Es que… me ha sorprendido, eso es todo.

\- Ya – le soltó Kuroo, con un bufido de escepticismo – Lo que yo decía, eres un bastardo sin escrúpulos.

Akaashi no se ofendió esta vez. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando asimilar aquella nueva información. Lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de echarse a reír, pero pensó que aquello habría sido ir demasiado lejos.

\- ¿Quién es? – inquirió, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

Kuroo se levantó bruscamente.

\- Deberíamos volver. Los del equipo estarán esperándome, y tú aún tienes que ir a ver a Bokuto.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! – exclamó Akaashi, apresurándose a seguirlo – ¿Quién es?

\- No pienso decírtelo.

\- ¿Chico o chica?

\- Eres un imbécil.

\- ¿Es Kenma, verdad?

\- ¡No es Kenma! – Kuroo se giró para dedicarle una mirada exasperada – Y menos mal, porque ahora mismo solo tiene ojos para sus videojuegos y para ese mocoso de pelo color zanahoria del Karasuno… - añadió, resoplando con sorna.

\- Entonces es Yaku – lo tanteó Akaashi, procurando que el regocijo no se le notara en la voz.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo va a ser Yaku? – aulló él haciendo aspavientos con los brazos – Acabaríamos matándonos el uno al otro, no tenemos nada en común aparte del voleibol. Y le saco como tres cabezas…

\- Tsukishima – volvió a aventurar a Akaashi. La verdad era que estaba empezando a divertirse de lo lindo con todo aquello. Resultaba ciertamente innovador ver a Kuroo tan agitado, recibiendo un poco de su propia medicina. Era, de algún modo… refrescante.

\- No es Tsukki – replicó él poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿Es que no estás al corriente de las novedades? Tsukki ahora sale con Yamaguchi.

Akaashi se paró en seco. Se había quedado completamente a cuadros.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Ajá – Kuroo recuperó a medias su sonrisa burlona – Parece ser que tu galán de amarillo puso celoso a más de uno aquella noche. La diferencia es que Tsukki no se encerró en su habitación a lloriquear, y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

\- Guau – soltó únicamente Akaashi.

\- ¿Impresionante, eh?

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Te lo ha dicho Tsukki?

\- Qué va. Hinata escribió a Kenma para contárselo. El muy pánfilo estaba flipándolo en colores, al parecer.

Akaashi permaneció unos segundos con la boca abierta, estupefacto. Aquello sí que no lo había visto venir. Aunque lo cierto era que Tsukishima siempre había sido un tipo inteligente. Mucho más que Bokuto, desde luego. No era tan raro que se hubiera arriesgado a jugar sus cartas y le hubiera salido bien. Akaashi se alegraba de veras por él, pero tampoco podía perder el tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto. Por muy sorprendido que estuviera, no pensaba desperdiciar la ocasión de seguir tocándole las narices a Kuroo. Era una oportunidad entre un millón, de manera que agitó la cabeza para reponerse de la impresión y continuó con sus pesquisas.

\- Ya sé quién es – afirmó, esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Quién es quién?

\- El chico que te gusta.

\- ¿Aún sigues con eso? – Kuroo bufó con enfado y reanudó la marcha a zancadas, pero tropezó sobre sus propios pasos al escuchar el nombre que salió de los labios de Akaashi.

\- Daishou Suguru.

\- ¿Cóooomo?

\- Daishou, el capitán del Nohebi – replicó tranquilamente Akaashi, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos – Ya sabes. Cabello oscuro, flacucho, ojillos de serpiente, sonrisa malévola…

\- No puedes... no puedes estar diciéndolo en serio – Kuroo parecía haberse quedado congelado en el sitio.

Akaashi sintió un perverso placer al contemplar la expresión descompuesta del capitán del Nekoma. Kuroo siempre lucía un aspecto tan altanero, tan audaz, tan seguro de sí mismo... que verlo allí parado, con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada, resultaba francamente divertido.

\- Bueno, siempre estás hablando de él ¿no? – comentó, encogiéndose de hombros con aire inocente – “Suguru ha hecho esto, Suguru ha hecho lo otro…” Es bastante evidente ¿sabes?

Kuroo negó rígidamente con la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin llegar a emitir ningún sonido.

\- Pero cómo… ¿cómo te atreves? Lo único que siento por ese… ese cabrón escamoso, es el más profundo y absoluto de los desprecios – consiguió articular al final, en un tono tan solemne que Akaashi tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no echarse a reír.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso - repuso con calma – Si no me das otro candidato mejor, mucho me temo que no voy a poder cambiar de opinión.

\- Akaashi…

\- Tampoco tiene nada de malo. Daishou tiene su encanto, supongo, siempre que te vayan los tipos sibilinos y tramp…

\- ¡Daichi! Es Daichi ¿de acuerdo? – vociferó Kuroo airadamente, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Se había puesto rojo como un tomate, y Akaashi no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa - ¿Ya estás conforme?

\- ¿Daichi? ¿Daichi, el… el capitán del Karasuno? ¿ _Ese Daichi_?

\- Joder – Kuroo cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes con cara de inmenso hastío - ¿A cuántos Daichis conoces, pedazo de atontado?

\- Pero Daichi… - empezó él, y las palabras se le escaparon de la boca antes que pudiera pararse realmente a pensarlas – Daichi sale con…

\- Ya sé con quién sale Daichi, Akaashi. Lo sé. Estoy enterado, muchas gracias por tu aportación– le espetó Kuroo en tono cortante. Parecía verdaderamente consternado, y Akaashi se sintió un poco culpable por haberle apretado las tuercas hasta aquel extremo.

\- Lo siento – dijo, y era verdad – No debería haber insistido tanto…

\- No, no deberías – Kuroo desvió la mirada con evidente enojo.

Akaashi sabía que estaba mal seguir preguntando, pero no pudo contenerse. Aquello le producía una enorme curiosidad. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que existía cierta rivalidad, más allá de la propia de la cancha, entre los capitanes del Nekoma y el Karasuno. No es que se llevaran mal, exactamente, pero las sonrisas que se dirigían, y los apretones de manos que se daban antes de los partidos siempre parecían un tanto demasiado tensos.

\- ¿Por… por qué Daichi? – inquirió tímidamente tras un momento de silencio – Es decir… resulta raro ¿no crees?

Kuroo le echó una ojeada, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Seguía colorado, pero su expresión se relajó un tanto.

\- ¿Pero tú le has visto? – le dijo, recuperando el tono altivo – Madre mía, solo con pensar en esos muslos me pongo nervioso…

\- Ugh. Demasiada información – Akaashi sacó la lengua y agitó las manos ante sí, en un gesto de repelús fingido solo a medias.

\- Venga, hombre – Kuroo se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar una carcajada burlona – Ahora no te hagas el remilgado. No irás a decirme que a ti no te gustan los tíos musculosos ¿verdad? Te he visto babear por los bíceps de Bokuto cada vez que se remanga la camiseta, y es un espectáculo lamentable.

Akaashi dio un brinco y se sonrojó, pero no tuvo el descaro de negárselo.

\- No me refería a eso cuando he dicho que era raro – protestó, con un hilo de voz – Me refería a que… bueno, no parecéis tener mucho en común ¿no?

Kuroo clavó en su rostro su mirada más penetrante, y esbozó una lenta sonrisa gatuna, rebosante de intención.

\- También tiene mucha gracia que eso me lo digas tú ¿no crees, Akaashi?

Él giró la cabeza, a fin de que Kuroo no se percatara de su turbación.

\- Sí, bueno – repuso, toqueteándose el nudo de la corbata – Olvídalo. No he dicho nada…

Pero Kuroo no le dio tregua. Levantó la barbilla de forma insolente, con las manos puestas en las caderas, y le lanzó una mirada dura.

\- Ya sé lo que estás pensando, Akaashi. Te doy pena – Akaashi volvió a sobresaltarse ante la capacidad de Kuroo para leerle la mente. No es que sintiera lástima por él, exactamente, pero era cierto que llevaba un rato observándolo con un cierto toque de ¿empatía? ¿conmiseración? Kuroo soltó una carcajada seca, como si lo hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa – Pero no le des más vueltas. Se me pasará, tranquilo; no es más que un encaprichamiento pasajero. Y de todas formas – Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa tan cargada de soberbia que a Akaashi se le pasaron de inmediato las ganas de compadecerlo – yo soy capaz de sobrellevarlo con mucho más estilo que tú ¿no te parece?

Él frunció los labios en una mueca irónica.

\- Eso tampoco es muy difícil – murmuró en voz baja. Después alzó la cabeza - Se está haciendo tarde, Kuroo-san, y yo aún tengo que ir a ver a Bokuto. Será mejor que me vaya.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Lo más probable es que los traidores de mis amigos se hayan largado ya hace rato.

Los dos recorrieron en silencio las instalaciones del Nekoma, ya prácticamente vacías. Akaashi sacó sus guantes de lana del bolsillo de su abrigo y se los puso con dedos rígidos. El sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte, y la temperatura parecía haber descendido de golpe unos cuantos grados.

Se dedicó a meditar acerca de las palabras que habían intercambiado aquella tarde, y decidió que, en general, el viaje hasta allí había resultado satisfactorio. Resultaba agradable saber que Kuroo era humano, después de todo, y no alguna clase de criatura diabólica que había decidido encarnarse, por algún motivo desconocido, en un adolescente larguirucho y desvergonzado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho entrar en razón, Akaashi? – inquirió Kuroo de repente, con un deje de curiosidad en la voz, cuando se encontraban ya cerca de la salida. Él lo miró sin comprender – Me refiero a que ayer parecías odiarme mucho. No estabas dispuesto a escuchar nada de lo que te dije ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Akaashi valoró su contestación por un segundo.

\- He tenido una conversación con Konoha.

\- ¿Con Konoha? ¿Konoha, el tipo rubio del flequillo? ¿Ese que siempre tiene cara de estar riéndose de ti por dentro?

A Akaashi le hizo gracia que Kuroo tuviera la desfachatez de decir aquello, precisamente.

\- El mismo.

\- No le tenía por un filósofo.

\- Yo tampoco. Pero resulta que a veces dice cosas sensatas – Akaashi se encogió de hombros y se detuvo una vez que ambos habían traspasado la verja de la entrada – Y tú también las dijiste ayer, Kuroo-san. No de la forma más educada del mundo, la verdad, pero…. – Akaashi sonrió vagamente – supongo que me hiciste reflexionar. Y he… he llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero vivir sin Bokuto. No puedo renunciar a ser su amigo… o lo que sea.

Kuroo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Eso es lo más empalagoso que he escuchado en mi puñetera vida – afirmó, burlón, pero no tardó en sonreír también – Aunque lo cierto es que me alegro de oírlo. Ver a Bokuto así me parte el corazón.

Akaashi notó un nudo en la garganta. No podía creerse que de verdad acabara de mantener una conversación civilizada, y tan condenadamente larga, con Kuroo Tetsurou, de entre todas las personas. No dejaba de resultar irónico, una especie de broma del destino.

Aunque quizá no tendría por qué sorprenderse tanto. Los dos tenían un interés común, al fin y al cabo. Un interés común enorme y con pelos de búho.

\- Siento haberte llamado cabrón arrogante – murmuró Akaashi en voz baja, balanceándose sobre sus propios pies.

\- Y yo siento haber dicho que eras un cobarde reprimido – Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa de arrepentimiento que no parecía demasiado genuina, pero Akaashi se conformaba con eso.

\- Ya está olvidado. Supongo que los dos teníamos un poco de razón – repuso, sonriéndole a su vez.

\- Supongo que sí – él se abrochó la sudadera hasta el cuello y se sopló ligeramente en las manos para calentarlas – Y ahora lárgate de una vez a ver a Bokuto. Me has echado a perder toda la jodida tarde.

\- Aún no puedo ir – replicó Akaashi agitando la cabeza con calma - Tengo que pasar por casa primero. Necesito coger una cosa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Kuroo enarcó las cejas con evidente desconfianza - ¿No irás a echarte atrás ahora, verdad?

Akaashi esbozó una sonrisa enigmática y se despidió de él con un vago gesto de cabeza.

\- Eso ni hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo es la bomba. No sabéis lo bien que me lo he pasado escribiendo esta conversación. Siento mucho que casi todo el capi haya sido diálogo, pero es que estos dos tenían que decirse unas cuantas cosas. Akaashi no podía largarse a buscar a Bokuto sin haber puesto arreglo antes a su pelea con Kuroo. Habría estado feo, y si algo le sobra al bueno de Akaashi es sentido del deber.  
> En otro orden de cosas, parece que aparte de sentir la necesidad malsana de sacar en el fic a mil millones de personajes secundarios, he tenido que meter también todos los shippeos posibles, o no me quedaba tranquila. Y es que mira que yo soy muy de Daisuga, pero un poquito de Kurodai (unrequited Kurodai en este caso) tampoco viene mal nunca. Viva el multishipping.  
> Y ya por último, el bullying a Daishou no va en serio, ni mucho menos. Kuroo le tiene un poco de manía, pero no lo odia tanto como quiere hacernos creer. Solo dice esas cosas para mantener su reputación de tipo duro, pero en el fondo es un blandito.  
> Pd: id preparando vuestras jeringas de insulina, porque puede que se os disparen los niveles de azúcar con el próximo capítulo.


	8. De cómo Akaashi va por fin en busca de Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, heeey, heeey!!!!  
> No puedo creerme que haya llegado al final de esta cosa. Ya dije que empezó como una tontería, como un experimento sin pretensión alguna, y aquí estamos, muuuuchas páginas de Word y 8 capítulos después (8, nada menos. Va por ti, Goshiki).  
> Hacía milenios que no terminaba nada, porque soy terriblemente inconstante, y porque casi todo lo que escribo acaba por parecerme una patata tarde o temprano. Esta historia, sin embargo, me hacía especial ilusión publicarla, y habrá quedado mejor o peor, pero al menos puedo decir que estoy orgullosa de haberla acabado.  
> Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el último capi.

Para cuando Akaashi llegó a su casa, ya había oscurecido casi por completo. Empezaba a notarse que los días eran cada vez más cortos, y a pesar de que había realizado en metro casi todo el trayecto desde el Instituto Nekoma, no pudo dejar de agradecer el calor que le dio la bienvenida en cuanto traspasó la puerta del recibidor. Aun así, no tenía mucho tiempo para ponerse cómodo. Arrojó los guantes sobre el mueble de la entrada, se desprendió como pudo de sus zapatos y se encaminó a trompicones hacia su habitación, sin molestarse en quitarse el abrigo.

Halló lo que buscaba en un estante del armario, escondido estratégicamente entre sus jerséis de invierno. Sonrió un poco, emocionado y temeroso a partes iguales ante la tarea que le esperaba. Después se dirigió hacia su mesa, arrancó la hoja de un cuaderno y garabateó en ella a toda prisa.

Akaashi encontró papel de embalar rebuscando en un cajón de su escritorio, y se apresuró a componer un diminuto paquetito, torpemente envuelto con un cordel amarillo. Lo metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo y abandonó velozmente su habitación.

La voz de su madre le llegó atenuada desde la cocina mientras él volvía a calzarse los zapatos.

\- ¡Keiji! ¿Eres tú? No irás a salir otra vez ¿verdad? Es casi la hora de la cena…

Akaashi escuchó sus pasos resonando por el pasillo en su dirección, pero no se quedó a esperarla. Tenía mucha prisa.

\- ¡Volveré pronto, mamá! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Bokuto!

Salió presuroso de la casa, dando un portazo involuntario. Sabía que lo más probable era que a la vuelta le esperara una pequeña bronca, pero no le importó en absoluto. En aquel momento solo tenía un objetivo en mente.

Optó por echar a correr. La casa de Bokuto no estaba cerca, precisamente, pero él se sabía demasiado impaciente como para detenerse a esperar al metro o al autobús. Akaashi corrió, y corrió, tan rápido como pudo, con la bufanda ondeando al viento y el pequeño bultito a buen recaudo en su bolsillo, como si aquello fuera una comedia romántica de bajo presupuesto y a él le hubieran dado el papel protagonista.

“Debo de estar mal de la cabeza” se dijo, pero no aminoró el ritmo en ningún momento. Era como si una fuerza externa, totalmente ajena a su control, lo impulsara a avanzar hacia delante a toda velocidad, haciendo caso omiso a los calambres que empezaban a apoderarse de sus piernas.

Para cuando derrapó delante de la puerta de Bokuto, estaba sudando copiosamente y apenas podía respirar, de manera que se concedió un par de minutos para tranquilizarse. Se peinó rápidamente con los dedos, y después, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho por motivos muy distintos a la alocada carrera, pulsó el timbre con decisión.

Le abrió la madre de Bokuto. Akaashi pudo ver cómo sus ojos redondos, tan parecidos a los de su hijo, se abrían de par en par al verlo.

\- Akaashi-kun – balbuceó, claramente sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Buenas noches – Akaashi se acordó de repente de sus modales y se inclinó respetuosamente – Siento mucho molestar a estas horas. He venido… he venido a ver a Koutarou, si puede ser. Necesito hablar con él.

\- Pero, Akaashi-kun… – repuso ella, aún parpadeando con asombro – Koutarou está en la cama ahora mismo. No se encuentra bien. Lleva unos días muy decaído, creemos que ha cogido la gripe… – la madre de Bokuto lo estudió con detenimiento por un instante – No sé si es buena idea que pases. Podrías contagiarte tú también –le sonrió amablemente, con cierto aire de disculpa - Pero puedo decirle que has venido, y él te llamara por teléfono mañana sin falta.

Akaashi se sintió como si le hubieran pegado un mazazo en las costillas. Todo su cuerpo pareció deshincharse de golpe. Tomó aire a pequeñas bocanadas, procurando ocultar la profunda decepción que sentía, sin conseguirlo del todo.

\- ¿Podría… podría usted darle esto, por favor? – dijo al fin, sacándose el desmañado paquetito del bolsillo – Dígale… que es de mi parte – añadió, y su voz tenía un deje de desesperación.

Ella lo miró, perpleja, pero agarró el bultito que él le tendía. Akaashi era muy consciente de la pinta de chiflado que debía de tener en aquellos momentos. Se había presentado en casa de su amigo de noche, sudando a mares, con el cabello completamente revuelto, la ropa arrugada y la respiración entrecortada, para exigirle a la madre de Bokuto que le entregara a su hijo un paquete cochambroso. A Akaashi no le hubiera extrañado lo más mínimo si la mujer le hubiera dicho que iba a llamar a la policía. O a su madre. O a ambas.

No lo dijo, no obstante.

\- Claro – afirmó, echándole una mirada de sincera preocupación – Se lo daré, descuida. Y ahora deberías volver a casa, Keiji. Se está haciendo tarde, y tú tampoco tienes buena cara.

Akaashi asintió un par de veces casi sin ser consciente de ello, y giró rígidamente sobre sus talones. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose a su espalda, con mucho gusto se hubiera dejado caer en los escalones de la entrada, víctima del desconsuelo, pero decidió que sería mejor no hacerlo. En caso de que la madre de Bokuto hubiera decidido seguir observándole desde la ventana, no deseaba darle más motivos para que creyera que el mejor amigo de su hijo estaba como una cabra.

Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo, obligó a sus piernas a moverse, y avanzó fatigosamente calle abajo, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros encorvados. Akaashi volvía a ser presa del abatimiento. Lo invadió una riada ya conocida de pensamientos lúgubres, esos que había conseguido mantener a raya desde el entrenamiento de por la tarde, y le dio la impresión de verse de nuevo envuelto por una nube tóxica y oscura que lo asfixiaba sin remedio.

Durante el camino de vuelta desde el Nekoma, Akaashi había estado muy ocupado visualizando los posibles escenarios en los que podía acabar desembocando la visita a casa de Bokuto. Eran muchos y muy variados, algunos favorables y otros no tanto: Bokuto enfadado y gritando; Bokuto sonriendo feliz por verle allí; Bokuto levantando la barbilla desdeñosamente, reacio a aceptar sus disculpas; Bokuto abrazándose a él, llorando y admitiendo que le había echado de menos. Incluso (y a él mismo le daba infinita vergüenza reconocerlo) se había imaginado confesándole por fin sus sentimientos a Bokuto, y a éste estrechándole entre sus brazos y besándole en la boca, embargado por la emoción. Sin embargo, ni una sola vez se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de no llegar siquiera a ver a su amigo, y la decepción y la impotencia que lo invadían en aquel momento eran sencillamente abrumadoras.

Se arrastró, más que caminó, por la acera iluminada por la luz de las farolas. Había recorrido aquel camino mil millones de veces, de vuelta a su casa, pero el ambiente a su alrededor jamás se le había antojado tan lóbrego. Akaashi llegó hasta la esquina y tomó aire trabajosamente, sintiéndose más desgraciado que nunca ¿Y si ya nunca más volvía a ver a Bokuto? ¿Y si ahora lo odiaba? ¿Le habría dicho a su madre que ya no quería hablar con él y que no lo dejara entrar, bajo ninguna circunstancia? No podía dejar el equipo para siempre ¿verdad? En algún momento tendría que volver al colegio, y entonces él podría…

\- ¡Akaaaaaaaaaaashi!

Por un segundo pensó que su imaginación estaba jugándole una mala pasada, pero se giró en redondo la segunda vez que escuchó aquel chillido a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Akaashi, espérame!

Bokuto venía corriendo hacia él, a una velocidad pasmosa, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Akaashi tuvo que extender los brazos al frente para frenarlo antes de que el choque se produjera, porque ser embestido por un Bokuto en estampida no era algo que le apeteciera lo más mínimo, por mucho que lo echara de menos.

\- Espérame… Akaashi – repitió Bokuto, jadeando. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, en un intento por recobrar el aliento.

\- Bokuto-san - farfulló él únicamente, sobrecogido.

Cuando Bokuto se enderezó por fin, aún respirando con dificultad, Akaashi no pudo dejar de fijarse en lo deplorable de su aspecto. Tenía la cara completamente roja por la carrera, y el cabello gris y blanco, habitualmente dispuesto hacia arriba con un esmero que Akaashi no acababa de entender del todo, le caía ahora de forma descuidada sobre la frente. Bokuto tenía puesto el abrigo, pero solo llevaba un calcetín, los cordones de sus zapatillas de deporte estaban sin atar, y por debajo de su anorak sobresalían un par de pantalones cortos de pijama. Eran azul oscuro, estampados con una multitud de diminutos Pikachus amarillos, y sin duda los más ridículos que Akaashi había visto en su vida.

Pero a pesar de aquella desastrosa combinación de prendas, del aspecto macilento de su piel y de las enormes ojeras violáceas que le decoraban el rostro, Akaashi casi se olvidó de cómo respirar al mirarlo. Bokuto estaba sonriéndole, y los ojos le brillaban con la fuerza de mil soles.

\- Akaashi – volvió a decir él, simplemente, como si aquello lo arreglara todo. Y puede que así fuera, en parte, pero Akaashi se sintió obligado a decir algo, porque no había corrido todo el camino hasta allí solo para quedarse parado, contemplando a Bokuto con la boca abierta y las rodillas temblorosas.

\- Creía que estabas enfermo, Bokuto-san.

\- Qué va, era mentira – Bokuto agitó la cabeza y los mechones de pelo blanco revolotearon en todas direcciones – Eso es lo que le hice creer a mi madre para que me dejara saltarme las clases.

\- Oh… ¿y te ha dado permiso para salir?

\- No. No quería dejarme, así que he tenido que escaparme corriendo – Bokuto se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa avergonzada – Me va a caer una bien gorda al volver, pero no me importa, Akaashi. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Él tragó saliva ruidosamente. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua que luchara agónicamente por respirar.

\- Yo también… yo también tenía ganas de verte, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto le sonrió, no solo con la boca, sino también con la mirada. Sus ojos redondos lanzaban chiribitas doradas por doquier, y todas ellas aterrizaban directamente en el corazón de Akaashi.

\- Mi madre me ha dado esto… de tu parte – cuchicheó, extendiendo la palma de la mano. En ella había un diminuto buhito de peluche, de plumaje blanco y saltones ojos amarillos.

Akaashi se tapó el rostro con las manos, invadido por un repentino ataque de pánico ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que aquello era una buena idea? ¿Era posible encontrar una manera más lamentable de pedir disculpas? No podía haber sido más infantil, y Bokuto tenía que estar pensando en esos momentos que Akaashi era el ser más patético con el que había tenido la mala suerte de toparse.

\- Es… es penoso, Bokuto-san, ya lo sé, pero no se me ocurría como…

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca, Akaashi!

Akaashi separó un poco los dedos, solo lo justo para mirarle, desconcertado, y Bokuto se echó a reír.

\- No te burles de mí, por favor… - le imploró en un quejido suplicante.

\- ¡No lo hago! Es la pura verdad. Es realmente adorable. Y mira – Bokuto alzó el buhito de peluche y lo espachurró delicadamente contra la mejilla de Akaashi – También es súper suave ¿a que sí?

Él se quedó completamente paralizado, con las sedosas plumitas blancas haciéndole cosquillas contra la piel, y las yemas de los dedos de Bokuto rozándole apenas el pómulo derecho. Notó cómo se ruborizaba.

\- Lo… lo es, Bokuto-san – Akaashi inspiró hondo, obligándose a sí mismo a serenarse – Lo había guardado para dártelo antes de que empezaran los Nacionales… ya sabes, como amuleto. Pero esta me pareció una ocasión más apropiada.

\- Pero Akaashi – objetó Bokuto, y su voz adquirió un matiz jocoso, casi burlón, aunque sus ojos desprendían ternura – No necesito ningún amuleto para los partidos. No mientras tú estés conmigo en la cancha.

Akaashi alzó la vista al cielo sin luna, demasiado conmocionado como para responder, y contó despacio hasta diez en silencio, pero no sirvió de gran cosa. Cuando volvió a mirar a Bokuto seguía igual de tembloroso.

Él se sacó entonces un arrugado trocito de papel del bolsillo.

\- También… también he encontrado esto.

Sostenía en su palma la notita que Akaashi había enrollado cuidadosamente entre las diminutas patitas del búho, como si de un pergamino se tratase. Esa en la que había escritas solamente dos palabras en apresurada caligrafía.

_“Lo siento.”_

Akaashi se miró los pies.

\- Necesito que me perdones – murmuró, en un susurro apenas audible.

Cabizbajo como estaba no se lo vio venir, de modo que se sobresaltó cuando notó cómo los dedos de Bokuto se posaban en su barbilla, obligándole a alzar el rostro, gentilmente pero con firmeza.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, Akaashi – le replicó, mirándole a los ojos con tal intensidad que Akaashi notó cómo se derretía poco a poco por dentro, hasta que todo él quedó convertido en una masa informe y burbujeante. Bokuto retiró la mano y esbozó una sonrisa tímida - ¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

Akaashi asintió, intentando por todos los medios desprenderse del aturdimiento que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo. Bokuto echó a andar despacio, y él caminó a su lado, con el corazón repiqueteando en su pecho tan fuertemente que se le ocurrió que pronto iban a necesitar un desfibrilador.

\- Ayer hablé con Kuroo – empezó Bokuto con voz queda. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y no le miraba, pero parecía bastante sereno. Más sereno que Akaashi, por lo menos, aunque aquello no era complicado – Me contó que, bueno… que me viste besarlo en la discoteca.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones, Bokuto-san – Akaashi empleó un tono un tanto más brusco de lo que pretendía, pero no fue capaz de evitarlo. Por estúpido que resultara, aún tenía aquella imagen clavada como una espinita en el corazón.

\- Pero yo quiero explicártelo, Akaashi – protestó Bokuto con vehemencia – Me parece que te lo debo. Yo no… no me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Estaba confuso, y triste, porque tú te habías marchado corriendo, y pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo… Y luego Kuroo estaba ahí, mirándome con esos ojos misteriosos que tiene, y moviéndose de esa forma a mi alrededor, y bueno… supongo que en ese momento me pareció divertido. Pero te prometo… te prometo que solo somos amigos.

\- Ya lo sé – musitó Akaashi con voz ligeramente ronca - Habías bebido mucho, Bokuto-san.

\- Sí, pero eso no es excusa – Bokuto agitó la cabeza furiosamente, como irritado consigo mismo – Fue una tontería inmensa. Y después… cuando te vi con ese chico, con Terushima… Me quedé patidifuso, y sentí como si el mundo entero se me derrumbara encima de repente…

Akaashi soltó un hondo suspiro.

\- Eso también fue una tremenda tontería por mi parte, me temo…

\- No, déjame terminar, Akaashi – Bokuto se había puesto tan serio que él no se atrevió a volver a interrumpir - No lo comprendí en ese momento, claro. Simplemente me sentía dolido, y desorientado, y de repente ya no tenía ganas de bailar. Creo que Kuroo sabía desde el principio lo que me pasaba, pero cuando me lo insinuó yo me enfadé con él, y le dije que se dejara de tonterías, que tú eras mi amigo – Bokuto sonrió un poco, con tristeza, y a pesar de que estaba oscuro, Akaashi creyó distinguir un leve brillo rosado en sus mejillas – Y entonces, a la mañana siguiente, oí a Yukie contándole a los chicos que ese tío había acabado por acompañarte hasta allí, y me enfadé todavía más. Y por si fuera poco el lunes, en clase, Konoha me dijo lo de que tú lo habías pasado genial y que tenías intención de salir con Terushima, y…

\- Te juro que voy a matar a Konoha un día de estos – masculló Akaashi apretando los puños con furia.

\- No te enfades con él, Akaashi – Bokuto alzó sus puntiagudas cejas, contemplando con cierto temor la expresión gélida de sus ojos – Dudo que tuviera malas intenciones, por una vez. Me parece que solo trataba de ayudar.

\- ¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a servir de ayuda el inventarse semejante cosa?

\- Es Konoha. Ya lo conoces – Bokuto se encogió de hombros con embarazo – Creo que intentaba… hacerme reaccionar, provocarme o algo así. Ya sabes, para que hablara contigo, pero le salió el tiro por la culata. Supongo que por un momento debió de olvidarse de que estaba hablando conmigo. A fin de cuentas soy el tío más memo de Tokio, él siempre lo dice – esbozó una débil y amarga sonrisa.

\- Aun así, voy a matarlo – Akaashi rechinó los dientes – El muy idiota…

\- Da igual lo que Konoha dijera ¿no lo entiendes? – exclamó Bokuto, consternado – Yo estaba terriblemente celoso desde la noche del sábado, y ya había decidido que lo mejor sería empezar a evitarte, Akaashi – hizo una pausa, con la vista fija en sus deportivas - Y el otro día, cuando vi su chaqueta en tu mochila… te juro que no me había sentido peor en toda mi vida – Bokuto se pasó una mano por el pelo con cierta desesperación – No… no iba en serio lo de que me da igual el equipo, aunque en aquel momento me pareció que sí, porque todo había dejado de importar de repente…

Akaashi había estado escuchándole hablar en silencio, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por procesar las palabras de Bokuto, sin acabar de conseguirlo del todo. Su cerebro parecía ser incapaz de funcionar con normalidad, como si sus neuronas hubiesen dejado de hacer contacto súbitamente.

Kuroo se lo había dicho. Terushima se lo había dicho. Sus compañeros de equipo lo habían dejado caer. Incluso su propio subconsciente había estado repitiéndoselo de forma incesante desde la funesta noche en la discoteca, pero él había optado por hacer caso omiso. Akaashi había acallado sistemáticamente aquella molesta vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que se estaba comportando de forma estúpida, porque se negaba a creérselo del todo. Pero después de oírselo decir a Bokuto en persona… él nunca le había mentido, así que tenía que ser verdad. Akaashi suponía que no podía seguir posponiendo el momento de afrontar la realidad.

El problema era que tenía miedo, tenía un miedo terrible. Miedo a echarlo todo a perder, o a que todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño del que fuera a acabar despertándose tarde o temprano. Y sobre todo, le aterraba enfrentarse con sus propios sentimientos. Akaashi era muy consciente de su alcance, de su intensidad, y sabía bien que, si los dejaba salir, si se decidía a descorrer el cerrojo que los mantenía prisioneros, enterrados muy profundo en lo más hondo de su ser, muy bien podían acabar arrastrándolo, ahogándolo, como si de una ola gigante se tratara, dejándolo vulnerable y maltrecho.

Kuroo lo había llamado cobarde, y había tenido toda la razón del mundo. Akaashi no quería acabar roto en mil pedazos, a la deriva de su propio desamparo, no quería. Pero si tenía que arriesgarse por alguien, si de verdad no le quedaba más opción que tirarse a la piscina, entonces… bueno, no creía que pudiera encontrar jamás un candidato mejor que Bokuto.

\- Estabas celoso – su voz fue apenas un susurro. No era una pregunta para su amigo. Más bien estaba repitiéndoselo a sí mismo, en un intento por terminar de despejar las dudas que lo invadían. No miró a Bokuto, porque pensó que si lo hacía se le acabarían saltando las lágrimas - ¿Por qué?

Los dos atravesaban en ese instante un solitario parquecillo, iluminado solo a medias por la luz anaranjada de un par de farolas. Bokuto se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad, y después se echó a reír, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Fue una risa nerviosa, crispada, que retumbó en la oscuridad a su alrededor.

\- Joder, Akaashi – exclamó, y esta vez estaba claro, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo - ¿De verdad tengo que decirlo?

\- Tengo que… creo que tengo que sentarme – Akaashi dejó atrás a Bokuto y caminó, a paso acelerado, hasta un banco destartalado y cubierto de grafitis que estaba a un par de metros. Se dejó caer en él, con el pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente, y se pasó las manos por los rizos de forma casi involuntaria. Lo más probable era que tuviera pinta de estar totalmente desquiciado, pero aquel era el menor de sus problemas.

Bokuto se le acercó, cauteloso, y se quedó parado frente a él, escarbando en la arena con la punta de una de sus zapatillas.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?

Akaashi no se sentía capacitado para hablar; más bien tenía ganas de subirse de pie en el banco y gritarle al cielo nocturno con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, pero aquello habría resultado muy ridículo por su parte, y además, suponía que le debía algún tipo de contestación a Bokuto.

\- No siento nada por Terushima – soltó sin pensárselo mucho, jugueteando todo el tiempo con el extremo de su bufanda, a fin de mantener ocupados sus dedos temblorosos – Solo llevaba su chaqueta en la bolsa porque no quería que mi madre la encontrara en mi habitación.

\- Bokuto se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito. Casi como si pensara que Akaashi estaba un poco majara, y lo cierto era que él no podía culparlo.

\- Pero Akaashi – barboteó, con el desconcierto pintado en los ojos – Esa es la mayor estupidez que he oído jamás ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu madre que era mía, simplemente? O de cualquier otro de los chicos del equipo…

Akaashi dio un ligero respingo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la verdad es que no se le había ocurrido aquella posibilidad. Aun así, se sentía levemente herido en su orgullo, de manera que levantó la barbilla con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz.

\- Bokuto-san – dijo, y le dio a propósito un cierto toque petulante a su voz, como si estuviera haciendo una observación increíblemente obvia y Bokuto fuera medio lelo – Mi madre jamás se habría tragado ese cuento. Ocupas el doble que yo. Es imposible que hubieras podido meterte en esa chaqueta sin hacerla reventar.

Bokuto emitió un débil ruidito con la garganta. Sonó muy parecido a un gimoteo lloroso.

\- Akaashi – le increpó, haciendo un puchero - ¿De verdad… de verdad estás insinuando que tengo que adelgazar? ¿Justo ahora?

Akaashi no pudo controlarse; se le escapó la risa por la nariz en un resoplido muy poco elegante.

\- No, Bokuto-san – cacareó, entre jadeos – Solo digo que… tienes la espalda muy ancha. Anchísima, incluso. Y unos brazos muy… robustos – Akaashi paró de reírse de golpe, y lo contempló fijamente, sin resuello – Me gustan mucho tus brazos.

Sabía que se había ruborizado al decirlo, pero por una vez no le importó. De todas formas, estaba muy oscuro en aquel parque de mierda.

\- Mis… brazos – repitió Bokuto con cara de escepticismo.

\- Tus brazos, Bokuto-san – afirmó él – Me gustan mucho.

\- Me estás… me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad, Akaashi?

\- No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida – replicó Akaashi con toda la solemnidad que fue capaz de reunir, que resultó ser mucha, a pesar de las circunstancias.

La confusión se desvaneció poco a poco de la cara de Bokuto, y una lenta sonrisa ocupó su lugar.

\- Bueno – fanfarroneó, poniéndose las manos en las caderas – Alguna ventaja tenía que tener lo de estar entre los tres mejores rematadores del país ¿no crees?

\- Entre los cinco mejores, Bokuto-san – corrigió Akaashi sin perder la compostura – Pero estoy seguro de que tus bíceps son los más perfectos de todo Japón. Tienen el puesto número uno, sin duda alguna.

Bokuto se echó a reír. Se le habían puesto las orejas coloradas.

\- ¿Entonces es eso? ¿Mis bíceps son lo que más te gusta de mí?

\- Son un punto a favor, la verdad – dijo Akaashi distraídamente. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de adivinar con los ojos la forma de los músculos de Bokuto por debajo de las mangas de su abrigo.

Tras pensárselo un momento, Bokuto se sentó a su lado en el banco. Se lo pensó un poco más, y acabó tomando a Akaashi de las manos, tímidamente. Él creyó que el corazón le saldría despedido por la boca en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Y es… es lo único, Akaashi? – inquirió Bokuto, batiendo las pestañas de tal forma que acabaron rozándole los pómulos.

A Akaashi le maravilló lo dorados que parecían sus ojos a la tenue luz de aquella farola desvencijada.

\- No – reconoció, completamente sin aliento – Hay más cosas que me gustan de ti, Bokuto-san. Eso tengo que admitirlo. Me gusta… me gusta la manera ridícula en que dices mi nombre. Me gusta cuando me abrazas después de ganar un partido, y todavía más cuando lo haces sin venir a cuento – Akaashi tuvo que detenerse un momento a pensar con frialdad, porque el calor que notaba en el pecho estaba empezando a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, y se sentía muy mareado – También me gusta cómo me miras. Me hace sentir como si yo fuera el protagonista de la historia, casi como si fuera el… el centro del mundo.

\- Pero Akaashi… - le soltó Bokuto. Lo contemplaba con tanta fijeza que parecía estar perforándole el alma con los ojos - es que tú eres el centro de _mi_ mundo.

Akaashi tragó saliva y se tapó la cara con las manos, muerto de vergüenza.

\- Esa es… esa es la frase más cursi que he oído en mi vida, Bokuto-san.

\- Bueno, pero ha funcionado ¿no? Te has puesto rojo como un tomate. Y has sonreído, te he visto.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza, obviando lo incandescente de sus mejillas.

\- Eres idiota, Bokuto-san. Me has hecho perder el hilo completamente.

\- Da igual – una lenta sonrisa bailoteó en los labios agrietados de Bokuto – Ahora es mi turno - le aferró las manos con más fuerza y las apretó contra su pecho. A Akaashi le sorprendía lo bien que parecían encajar. Sus dedos eran más largos, pero se acomodaban a la perfección en las anchas palmas de Bokuto. El chico tenía la piel callosa, áspera incluso, fruto de las largas horas practicando remates, pero también resultaba increíblemente cálida - Siempre tienes los dedos congelados, Akaashi.

\- Me he olvidado los guantes en casa – replicó él, con una sonrisa imperceptible. A lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas, pero le pareció que, a pesar de todas las capas de ropa, era capaz de percibir los amortiguados latidos del corazón de Bokuto – Tenía prisa por venir a verte.

\- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho – Bokuto se llevó las manos de Akaashi a los labios y le besó los nudillos despacio, casi con devoción. Él cerró los párpados y se aferró a la hormigueante sensación con todas sus ganas. Sus dedos entumecidos parecieron volver a la vida de súbito, reconfortados por la suave brisa que era el aliento de Bokuto. Akaashi apenas podía pensar; notaba la cabeza completamente embotada, y su pecho parecía a punto de estallar de alborozo, cuajado de repente por un millar de fuegos artificiales. Bokuto demoró los labios un instante más en su piel, y después continuó – Porque tú también me gustas, Akaashi. Tanto, que ni siquiera soy capaz de expresarlo en voz alta. Ya sabes que no se me dan muy bien las palabras.

\- Bokuto-san…

\- No, no me interrumpas – Akaashi abrió los ojos, pero Bokuto no lo miraba. Se había ruborizado de manera considerable, y mantenía la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas – Creo que siempre lo he sabido, en el fondo, pero no había sido capaz de reconocérmelo a mí mismo hasta el otro día. Y cuando Kuroo me contó ayer que había hablado contigo, y que tú estabas convencido de que yo no sentía nada por ti… se me partió el corazón. Lamento mucho haber sido tan estúpido.

\- Los dos hemos hecho cosas muy estúpidas esta semana, Bokuto-san – se apresuró a decir Akaashi, porque aquella mirada dolorida en los ojos de Bokuto era más de lo que podía soportar – Yo te dije cosas horribles en el vestuario, no tendría que haber…

\- Pero todo empezó por mi culpa – Bokuto agitó la cabeza con aflicción, zarandeando las manos de Akaashi sin querer con el gesto – Me fastidia tanto haber tenido que verte con otro para darme cuenta de todo esto… – sonaba verdaderamente frustrado, y a Akaashi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – Pero lo que más me fastidia de todo, Akaashi, es saber que tú has estado sufriendo por mi culpa. Si hubiera sido más valiente, si hubiera hablado contigo en lugar de… - Bokuto se interrumpió bruscamente, y le dirigió una mirada estupefacta – Akaashi… eh, Akaashi ¿estás llorando?

\- No estoy llorando. Es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo, nada más.

Bokuto rio suavemente, y el sonido fue casi como el gorjeo de un pájaro. Conteniendo el aliento, le colocó una mano en la mejilla, y después le secó una lágrima con la yema del pulgar, con mucho cuidado.

\- Akaashi… ¿Akaashi, puedo…?

\- Solo si no vuelves a preguntármelo.

Akaashi se había imaginado la escena en su cabeza muchas veces, pero nunca así. En su imaginación Bokuto no tenía un buhito de peluche metido en el bolsillo, ni llevaba aquellos absurdos pantalones de Pokemon, ni él tenía los ojos llorosos. Ninguno de los dos lucía un aspecto tan demacrado, y por supuesto, tampoco estaban sentados en un banco cualquiera en mitad de un triste parquecillo de Tokio, pelados de frío.

No fue un gran primer beso. Fue más bien algo torpe y húmedo, lleno de mocos y lágrimas, y dientes que entrechocaban dolorosamente. Estuvo muy lejos de ser perfecto, pero Akaashi no lo hubiera cambiado por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Qué… qué tal? – Bokuto se apartó un poco y lo miró, ruborizado.

\- Fatal – reconoció Akaashi. Bokuto puso cara larga, y a él se le curvaron las comisuras de la boca sin que pudiera evitarlo – Pero no te preocupes, Bokuto-san. Alguien me dijo una vez que todo en esta vida es como el voleibol. No hay nada que no se pueda mejorar a base de práctica. Así que me parece que vamos a tener que echarle muchas, muchas horas…

Bokuto se echó a reír, con las mejillas levemente teñidas de rosa, y después volvió a besarlo, esta vez más lento, con más calma. Lo atrajo hacia sí con delicadeza, enroscando los dedos en su pelo, y Akaashi se atrevió a tomarle el rostro entre las manos, maravillado de poder hacer por fin aquello que tanto tiempo llevaba queriendo hacer. Bokuto olía a sudor, a suavizante para la ropa, y también a aquel aroma indefinido que Akaashi solamente hubiera podido describir como “olor a Bokuto”. Tenía el estómago encogido de nervios, pero al mismo tiempo era lo más reconfortante que había experimentado jamás en toda su corta existencia. Se besaron hasta quedarse sin respiración, como si intentaran recuperar el tiempo perdido, y solo se separaron, a regañadientes, cuando se vieron obligados a recobrar el aliento.

\- Mejor – concedió Akaashi con tono crítico, aunque tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír – Aunque la verdad, creo que aún tendremos que ensayar mucho si queremos perfeccionar la técnica.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – asintió Bokuto, que parecía más feliz de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo – Pero oye, Akaashi ¿crees que podríamos seguir perfeccionándola en tu casa? No es por nada, pero se me están empezando a congelar los tobillos.

\- Es una buena idea – coincidió él, porque empezaba a perder la sensibilidad en las manos, por mucho que Bokuto las sostuviera entre las suyas – Y a lo mejor podemos parar a comprar unos onigiris por el camino. Por si nos entra el hambre mientras practicamos, y eso.

\- Esa es una idea todavía mejor – Bokuto se levantó del banco de un salto y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada - ¿Vamos?

\- Vamos.

\- ¿Sabes, Akaashi? – comentó Bokuto, algo cohibido, mientras caminaban por las calles de Tokio, prácticamente desiertas en aquella parte de la ciudad – Cuando te vi con ese chico, Terushima… es cierto que me sentí increíblemente celoso, pero sobre todo… no sé, me sorprendí muchísimo. Me pareció tan raro que estuvieras enrollándote con un tío aleatorio…

\- No era un tío aleatorio – replicó Akaashi con el ceño vagamente fruncido – Y tú no deberías dar las cosas por sentadas, Bokuto-san.

\- Ya, pero aun así… no sé. Me pareció impropio de ti ¿sabes?

Akaashi se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

\- Me dijo que tenía los ojos bonitos.

A Bokuto se le desencajó la mandíbula.

\- Será una broma.

\- No.

Akaashi se soltó del agarre de Bokuto y apretó el paso, pero él se apresuró a perseguirlo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo… me estás diciendo que, después de todo este tiempo, de dos años de hacer el tonto… lo único que tenía que haber hecho para conquistarte era eso? ¿Decirte que tienes los ojos bonitos?

\- A lo mejor – repuso él con rostro grave – Ya nunca lo sabremos, Bokuto-san.

\- ¡Akaaaaashi! – gimoteó Bokuto, atónito. Parecía tan confuso de repente que Akaashi se echó a reír– ¡Akaashi! Me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad?

\- Ya no sirve de nada darle vueltas al asunto – dijo él, volviendo a tomarle de la mano – _Carpe diem_ , Bokuto-san.

\- Eres cruel, Akaashi, jodidamente despiadado – exclamó Bokuto con aire acusador, pero después sacudió la cabeza y sonrió también, aliviado - ¡Jolines! Verás cuando se enteren el lunes los del equipo, van a flipar en colores…

Akaashi hizo una mueca involuntaria.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – declaró irónicamente, y él lo miró con evidente desconcierto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que crees que saben algo de…? ¡Ahí va! – Bokuto se dio una repentina palmada en la frente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¡Kuroo! ¡Llevo sin hablar con él desde ayer, debe de estar preocupadísimo por mí! Tengo que llamarle para contarle todo esto, tengo que… - se detuvo de pronto, con el móvil ya en la mano, y le echó una ojeada nerviosa – Akaashi ¿te importa si…?

Akaashi se lo había quedado mirando con cara de incredulidad por un instante. Al final suspiró, dándose por vencido.

\- Adelante, llámale – convino, con expresión un tanto adusta - Pero que sea rápido.

Bokuto soltó un gritito de alegría.

\- ¡Gracias, Akaashi! ¡Eres el mejor! – exclamó con los ojos brillantes, y empezó a marcar el número a toda velocidad – Solo será un minuto, te lo prometo. Tengo que contárselo todo, va a alucinar, va a… ¡Kuroo! Kuroo, tío, tienes que… Sí, estoy bien… que sí, he visto a Akaashi, pero haz el favor de callarte, porque tengo que explicarte muchas cosas…

\- Bokuto-san – lo llamó Akaashi con calma, y él interrumpió de golpe su perorata para mirarlo, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y gesto interrogante –Una vez que le hayas puesto al tanto de la historia… no te olvides de darle las gracias de mi parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que a mí también se me ha metido algo en el ojo...  
> Ha sido otra vez casi todo diálogo, pero me parece que este es mi capítulo favorito de todos. Es, sin duda alguna, lo más empalagoso que he escrito jamás, pero necesitaba que las cosas acabaran bien, porque adoro a este par de búhos inútiles con toda mi alma. Decidme por favor que no soy la única payasa a la que le entran a veces ganas de llorar solo de ponerse a pensar en sus otps (lo siento, hoy estoy especialmente sensible, muy probablemente debido a que acabo de leerme el último capítulo del manga y… FUKURODANI!!!!!!!!!)  
> Espero de verdad, de verdad, de verdad que hayáis disfrutado con esta historia, tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndola. Y si ha sido así, y queréis alegrarme el día, siempre podéis dejar un comentario.
> 
> Mil millones de gracias por leer!!!!
> 
> Pd: Bokuto, haz el favor de llamar también a tu madre, pedazo de inconsciente, que la debes de tener súper preocupada D:


End file.
